Love Like No Other
by Shanibani6
Summary: Edward meets Bella, and falls head over heals. Meets her daughter, and he melts like butter. Wakes up one night, only to realize they were in a car accident, and he can't remember the last 5 months of his life, but he sees it in his dreams...
1. Prologue

**SM owns all, I own nothing… except a pair of green Christmas earrings…**

**_Okay, so this is my first story that I've ever written on here... Please be gentle. I'm willing to finish the story, as I know where it will generally lead, but as of yet I don't have Chapter Two written. The chapters will be mostly EPOV perhaps some in between if the characters decide to smack me in the head wanting their POV placed, but tell me what you think so far, and I pray it's worthy of some of the other authors I've read._**

**_Thanks to any and all who choose to read and review. I hope to hear from some of you!_**

**_Until then, here's the Prologue, and Chapter One...__  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>_

**EPOV**

"BELLA! Oh, God baby don't do this. Please don't do this. Stay with me, come on, stay with me."

I heard the heart monitor go haywire and finally flat-line. I was pushed out of the way, falling on my ass as I stared, gawking at the machine.

"BELLA!"

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" The doctor pointed to me while screaming at a nurse. A few security guards came in and tried to haul me up onto my legs.

"NO, I can't leave her. Please…. Please don't make me leave her like this!" I cried, begging the men to let me stay.

"Sir, you have to come with us, you're not doing them any good sitting in their way. Come on."

Finally I collapsed, letting them drag me out of the room. I couldn't move my legs, I couldn't find any will what-so-ever as the last thing I saw, was Bella's body arching off the bed from the use of the defibrillator.

My ears felt muffled, clogged as if someone had put cotton in my ears, as I heard people screaming down the hallway. I looked up and saw them running towards me. My mom, my father, my brother and his wife, Bella's father, Bella's sister and husband, all crowding around me. My mother collapsed onto the floor beside me trying to hold me tightly.

"OH MY GOD, Edward, what happened!" She screamed at me, trying to get my attention. I couldn't see her very well from the tears running down my face.

My father was yelling for a gurney. I didn't understand why, who else was hurt?

"Edward, where's Bella, what's going on?" Bella's father continued to ask me, but all I saw was red. I couldn't see anyone anymore. I looked up in their general direction and sputtered when I spoke next.

"Gone… Bella… gone."

At that moment, my stomach clenched hard, and I threw up everything I had eaten that night. I heaved until nothing else came out. Finally after what felt like hours, I fell into darkness, remembering the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know the Prologue is short, but I am posting Chapter One as well with this... as soon as I figure out how... don't worry should be quick.<strong>

**Until then, my friends!**


	2. Chapter 1: Day Like No Other

**Okay, so here's Chapter 1, as promised. Hopefully I figured this out, so it'll come up. Don't forget to review for me, so I know whether it's working, and whether it's worth continuing...**

**See you at the bottom  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Day Like No Other<strong>_

"Hey man, sorry I'm late. Work was a bitch."

I glanced up and smiled crookedly at my brother. Emmett was a giant of a man. Standing at 6'4, with dark brown hair and built like a nightclub bouncer. At first glance, you would probably steer clear of him because of the persona he gave off, but really, he was more like a giant bulky teddy bear.

"No problem Em, I only got here a little bit ago." Actually, I had gotten here about forty-five minutes ago, but figured I needed to get some work done of my own. I knew he'd be late, just like most times, but really I didn't care. After teaching grade school kids all day, the silence was bliss. I closed my laptop and placed it back into its bag, before taking another drink of my coffee.

"So, how were the little tykes today," Em asked. Like I said before, Emmett may look gruff, act gruff, but really…. giant… bulky… teddy bear.

"No different than any other day. How was work," I asked nonchalantly.

"Well, Rosie found a new project. She found an old Mustang that needs fixing up, and we've been at it all day."

Rosie… or Rosalie… or ice-queen as I like to call her, is Emmett's wife. They work together fixing up old cars to sell at my mother's benefit auctions and to overzealous car collectors. The money at the benefits go into helping with her cause of the month, while the money sold at the shop, goes directly to helping keep the shop stocked and the employees paid.

"Sounds… fun." Don't get me wrong, I love to fix up an old car as much as the next guy, but quiet honestly, I don't know how Em can stand that woman. Rosalie Hale-Cullen is a… well, I won't even go there.

"Ha, ha, smart-ass."

I couldn't do anything but chuckle. Em knew how I felt about her, but apparently how she reacted around me, and how she reacted around Em, were two completely different things. And quite honestly I didn't WANT her to act the same way to me as she did to Em….. _shudder_.

"Alright Em, let's get going, I'm sure mom's going to have a fit if we don't get moving soon." I said as I picked up my laptop and my coffee.

We walked out and headed towards our respective cars. Mom was having another benefit tonight, that we were all to be attending to. Black tie event of the month. What the cause was for this time, I don't even remember. I know it sounds bad, but even I can't remember each organization my mother is involved in; and even trying to, hurt my brain.

The drive from the coffee shop to our mother's house was only a fifteen minute drive, but Em and I usually stop at the coffee shop every Friday just to catch up. Had I known for certain whether he would be showing up, I would have told him just to meet me at mom and dad's.

I dialed the number to the gate operator, and let it ring three times before closing my phone. By the time we got there, Jonathan had the gate already open for us to pull in. That was the family code to the men for security to open the gate. Call, ring three times, hang up. Sounded somewhat cold, but it wasn't our decision. The men at the gate said this way, if someone else got the number they wouldn't actually know to only let the phone ring three times and then hang up.

When I turned off the ignition, and opened my door, I could hear my mother in the wide open door yelling up to my father as she was walking towards us.

"Carlisle, I mean it, if you aren't down here in the next ten minutes, I swear to God, you will never see the light of day again!"

I snickered looking at my brother, who was also trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you boys? Both of you are late, neither of you are dressed and so help me, if both of you aren't down here, dressed in your tuxes in those same ten minutes, I won't take a second to think to drop you both over my knee. Neither of you are too old for a good swat in the rear!"

We both looked at each other and ran inside. Sure, our mother was five foot flat, 115 soaking wet, and had never laid a hand on us as a means for punishment, but when she was on a roll, it was never a good idea to mess with Esme Cullen.

I ran up to my old room, grabbed the black clothing bag on the bed, and opened it to reveal my tux. After changing into the tux, I looked into the mirror, trying to put on my tie. These things always bugged the hell out of me. I've been to so many of these benefits, you'd think I could get this part of the parade down pact, but apparently all ties of the world were out to get me. (Lord knows I can't even get my ties for work on either.)

"ONE MINUTE!" I heard my mother yelling from the front entrance.

"Fuck!" I said to myself as I ran out of my room, and running straight into my father, who looked about as flustered as myself.

"Running late at the office dad?"

He gave me a "ha ha, real funny" look, as we both ran downstairs. My father was the Chief of General Surgery here in Seattle, which meant that he wasn't always around, but I respected and looked up to my father. He had always wanted me to go into the practice with him, but once in college I realized I wanted to teach; which he was completely proud of just the same.

Emmett had been ahead of us down the stairs, then my father, then me.

"Alright Emmett, good, good. Honey, handsome as ever, get going." As she came up to me, I held out my tie with a crooked smile on my face. With a huff she grabbed it, and started wrapping it around my neck. I could tell she was trying to hold back a grin as she continued tying the tie.

"I will never understand why you can't seem to do this yourself sweetheart," she looked up at me and I saw the twinkling in her eyes as she tried really hard from laughing.

"Hmm, I guess a boy will always need his mother." I kissed her on the side of her cheek once she was finished, and ran to the limo. I heard her laughing behind me, finally giving up and walking briskly towards me. I waved her forward, and she gladly went first. I hadn't noticed before but she was wearing a soft long sleeved black dress that went down to her ankles. My mother always had great tastes in clothing for these penguin parades, just wish I didn't feel like I was going to someone's funeral.

"And you're sure Rosalie will already be there?" My mother had asked that question about four times since we headed towards the benefit hall.

Emmett rolled his eyes towards me, and exhaled annoyingly. "Yes, mother. I already told you, I sent her a text not ten minutes ago, and she said she was already there."

THWACK

"OW, MOM, what the fu…"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, you finish that sentence, and I will wash that mouth out with soap, do you understand me?"

Mom had just popped Em right upside his head. I tried my damnedest from laughing out loud, looking over at my father doing the same thing. Emmett couldn't help himself, he had the mouth of a sailor, and he was so used to using said mouth, that around my mother he just couldn't seem to contain himself.

"Sorry mom." He said dejectedly.

"Apology accepted. Now, next time you feel the need to roll your eyes and get snarky with me, I might just take the soap to that mouth of yours anyways."

Thank GOD we had just pulled out front of the building for the benefit. I didn't even wait for the driver to open the door. I couldn't get out of there fast enough before I started grinning like crazy. My father came out after me, who looked like he couldn't hold it in either. Emmett came next, still looking forlorn, but winked at me before turning to our mother to help her out of the limo.

And then it was my mother. Of course not one thing she had said to Emmett, or us earlier for that matter, had any real threat behind it. She smiled up at him and placed her hand on his cheek before walking forward to take my father's extended arm. She looked at me and winked, which caused me to laugh again. It was the exact same wink Emmett had thrown at me not thirty seconds ago.

We walked forward over the carpet that had been laid out, and stood every few minutes getting our pictures taken by the paparazzi.

"Dude, gotta love our mom, right?" Emmett said laughing quietly as he patted me on the back.

"Yeah man. Gotta love her."

We all headed through the throngs of cameras and questions being sent our way, and into the building. Once again mom had outdone herself. There was a sign at the front of the stairwell that led down into the actual main room for the benefit.

Oh yeah, now I remember. This is the benefit for the children's ward at the hospital. They were in dire need of new staff members and equipment, but due to the funds at the hospital, they were planning on cutting back A LOT. After hearing about it from dad, mom had gotten so upset. "Every child deserves a chance at life. They don't deserve the hurt they've been given." Ergo the name of the fundraiser tonight, "For Every Child."

As we descended the stairwell, I noticed a lot of people already here, all dressed up to the nines. I hated these things. Not that I hated the reason behind the benefits, they were always for worthy causes, but I always felt like the proverbial fifth wheel. Mom and dad, Emmett and Rosalie…

_And then there was me._

I don't think these things would be so bad if I had someone to actually share it with, but being I didn't date, it just bored me to be here. Of course, knowing how much work my mother would put into these things, I could never not show my respect and be here for her. So, that's where I stood. I became the person who stood off to the side, had a few drinks, and practically said nothing all night.

"Oh honey, don't forget you promised to play tonight."

OH GOD.

"Mom, seriously, I can't. I really REALLY don't want to do that. I mean, can't you just keep the orchestra playing?"

I knew I was begging, pleading, sounding like a nine year old, but I hated playing in front of so many strangers.

"Edward, you promised me you would, as part of your contribution." Oh no, the LOOK. She always gives me that "please for mommy look," every time, and she knows she gets her way.

Sighing I agreed. "Okay mom."

"Thank-you sweetheart." she smiled as if I just lit up her world. She knew how I felt about playing in front of others, but was really hoping I would do this for her. How could I not do this for her, she's given everything to me, and I'm trying to slide my way out of it…

"When mom?"

"Oh, you can go do it now if you wish. Get it over with. Honey, I know how you feel about it, but let me at least welcome everyone first and introduce you."

"Sure mom, that's fine, I'll go get ready." I gave her a weak smile, and went to go get "ready." By ready, I meant go take a shot of something hardcore. I walked away from her and over to the bar.

"Can I get a shot of whiskey please?"

The man behind the counter took a shot glass out and poured some of the dark liquid into it, dribbling it over onto the counter accidentally. I grabbed the shot glass and sighed resignedly. "Bottom's up." I drank it fast, as it burned its way down to my stomach. "One more." he filled the glass up one more time, and I drank it just as fast. I knew what this night was going to be like, and even though I knew I couldn't get completely trashed before hand, else wise my playing would suck, I could at least get some confidence out of the strong drink.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Oh, God!

"I'd like to thank everyone for being here tonight for the benefit "For Every Child." We're going to start off letting everyone look around at the silent auctions, before the dinner is served. Please look around for your seating arrangements, and while we begin, I have a special treat tonight."

Well, guess I can't exactly wish for her to forget about it. Time to suck it up and just get through it.

"I'd like you all to please join in and listen as my son, Edward, has granted me a gift in allowing us all to listen to him play on the piano here tonight." At that she looked over to me and nodded her head towards the baby grand piano near the orchestra that had quieted down before my mother spoke.

I walked slowly over to the piano, took a deep breath, and sat down. I knew if I looked out at everyone, I'd probably find myself shaking like a rattlesnake and not go through with my mother's request. I hadn't even thought of what I should play, but figured one of my own pieces shouldn't be so bad. And the only one that popped into my head was Esme's song, the one she loved to hear so much at home. This one I knew by heart, I didn't need to see the keys, didn't need to look at music sheets, I could play it with my eyes closed.

Slowly I began to play. I knew if I looked at her now, I'd probably see a giant smile on her face. At home, there would be times that I would play for hours for her, just to keep that smile on her face. I decided that I wanted to make sure this was okay for her. I looked up to find her in the general direction that she had been standing, but she wasn't there anymore. Instead when I looked up, I stared directly at the stairwell.

My hands never faltered, over many years of practice with this song, but my heart. It felt like my heart was about to be squeezed right out of its chest. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen was standing there, looking directly at me. Her eyes were such a deep brown that I could see, even from my vantage point. I had never seen such beautiful eyes in my life. It was almost as if they were trying to drag me away from whatever it was that I was doing, and drop to her feet. Wait. What was I doing? I looked down, and realized my hands weren't playing. I knew I hadn't just stopped, but that in the back of my mind, I had played the entire song, and was just sitting there staring at an angel.

I realized that everyone in the room, was clapping as I stood up and brought my eyes back towards the stairs. She was gone. I searched the room frantically, not knowing why it bothered me that I couldn't see her anymore. I finally saw here standing by a short, black haired woman who was holding onto a man with blonde curly hair. As I started to walk towards her, my mother stood right in front of me.

"Oh, thank-you Edward. It was really quite beautiful. You didn't have to play that."

I smiled down at my mother and threw my arms around her in a hug. "I'm glad you enjoyed it mother. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I see someone I recognize, and wish to speak to."

"Oh of course, darling." She kissed my cheek and went to find my father.

I continued to stare in her direction. Not really trying to gawk at her, but I just couldn't keep my eyes off her. I walked towards the bar, and grabbed a glass of champagne. I watched as she started heading off towards a different table, and decided to go talk to her. I took one step towards her, and watched as a man came up beside her, trying to talk to her.

_For all I know, that could be her boyfriend._ Damn it. I stayed where I stood, and continued to watch. It seemed like the man was trying to advance on her, and she did not wish for it. I grabbed another glass of champagne and started walking towards her.

"My place isn't too far from here, how about you and I get out of here and go talk." I heard to man say to her as I walked closer.

"Really, sir. I'm actually here with my boyfriend, so if you don't mind I should really go and find -."

"Come on hun, you didn't walk in here with anyone, so where's this supposed boyfriend, hmm?"

Bastard! The lady doesn't want to go with him, and he's trying to force her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting love. The line at the bar was quite long." I handed her the other drink I had in my hand and looked the other man coldly in the eyes.

"Oh… thank-you…. Sweetheart." she spoke back nervously.

"I believe the lady is already taken sir. If you wish to keep your arms in once piece, I suggest you walk away. Now." I practically growled into this guy's face. He looked me over one more time, huffed, and walked away.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and looked back down to the beauty in front of me. She seemed to be shaking somewhat, so I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Are you alright miss?"

She held my jacket around her shoulders and took a deep breath. "I am, now that you're here. Thank you Mr. -."

"Please, just Edward." I said back to her staring into those beautiful eyes.

"Okay… Edward."

I practically rolled my eyes at the way she spoke my name. It sounded like heaven rolling off her lips. "Are you sure you're alright Miss -."

"Bella." she said quietly.

"Bella…" I whispered her name softly. It sounded so pure rolling off my own lips this time.

I watched as she looked down and blushed slightly, biting her lower lip. It was so sensual I almost ran my finger across her chin to pull her lip out of the hold it was in. Instead I took my forefinger and softly lifted her chin towards me so she was no longer looking down. I never wanted to look away from this angel's eyes. Once they were staring at mine again, I knew I wanted to keep her in my arms the rest of the night.

"Would you like to dance, Bella?" I couldn't believe how softly I had just spoken to her. I felt my stomach tighten into butterflies waiting on her response. I prayed she would let me.

"Oh… dancing? Um… I'm not exactly a very good dancer." she said quietly. I sighed and slowly nodded. The look on my face must have done something, because of what she said next. "But if you don't mind having your feet trampled on, then sure."

I felt like my chest just about broke with how happy she just made me. "Don't worry love, it's all in the leading." I winked at her. She handed me my jacket back, and I put it back on. I held my hand out to her, and slowly she placed hers into mine. I almost jumped back at the feel of how warm her hand was, how wonderful it felt in mine, how I could feel some static pull, pull me closer to her. Slowly I walked out into the area near the orchestra and the piano. There were a few couples already dancing when I turned around. I took her other hand and brought them to my shoulders. I lazily ran my fingers down her arms, to her shoulders, past her shoulder blades, to land on her hips. When she looked back up into my eyes, I slowly pulled her closer towards me until her feet were on top of mine.

"See? All in the leading." I spoke from where my head was tilted near her hair.

_Mmm….. Strawberries and flowers. _She smells wonderful.

"Oh god. I feel like a child at one of those father daughter dances." she giggled.

"You are definitely not a child, Bella." I spoke to her near her ear. I could feel her shiver, and I relished in the idea, hoping it was me that made her feel that. Slowly I started to move back and forth as I held her close to me. She slowly became more and more comfortable being twirled around until she was soon laughing and smiling. And well, because I seem to be so wrapped around this beauty's little finger, it make me laugh and smile as well.

"Edward. I wanted to thank-you for what you did back there. It wasn't necessary, but… thank-you."

"You don't need to thank me, Bella. I feel… very…. protective… of you. I don't want to see you hurt, love. You're worth too much for that." I tucked a loose strand behind her ear, causing her to look down and blush again. _God, she's beautiful._

"You're a wonderful piano player. Where did you learn to play?" she asked as she looked back to me.

"My mother. She loves music. She had me learn as a child. She asked me to play tonight, and so I played her, her favorite."

"Who's it by? I don't think I've ever heard something so beautiful before."

I chuckled softly, feeling my own blush coming on. I looked towards my mother and found her smiling right at me as she was dancing with my father.

"I'm sorry." She whispered it so softly I barely caught it. "I didn't mean to embarrass you." She was looking directly into my eyes and it made me catch my breath. I had to shake my head a little before I was actually able to answer her. "Um.. I wrote it… for her. I finished it on her birthday when I was seventeen." I chuckled again remembering that day. She had cried when I finished playing it for her, and hugged me so tightly, whispering to me that she had no words to describe how she felt at that moment.

"She's a lucky woman to have you for a son." she said smiling up at me, with a look on her face that I couldn't exactly describe.

As I glanced back at my mother, dancing with my father, I knew that I was the lucky one. To have her as a mother.

"So tell me about yourself," I said to her trying to bring us back to each other.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything." I said.

"Well… I -."

"There you are." We both looked over our shoulders and I saw the short black haired woman walking towards us. She had a smirk on her face as Bella pulled away from me slightly. I was a little upset, that we had been interrupted by this woman, but it was obvious they knew each other.

"Alice, hey sorry. We… um…" She looked back over to me blushing beautifully again. "Alice, this is Edward. Edward, this is my sister Alice."

"A pleasure to meet you Alice. I'm sorry to have stolen your sister away for the evening. I hope you weren't worried."

"No. Of course not. Um.." she looked just as bashful as Bella, blushing slightly as she looked back towards the curly blonde haired gentleman. "Bella, Jasper and I are going to head out. It's getting pretty late. I… I didn't know if you were ready or not."

_Oh, no. Please, don't go yet._

"Um, yeah. I guess." she stared back up at me with disappointed eyes.

"Bella, coulditakeyouhome?" I said it so quickly, I don't think I understood it myself.

"I'm sorry?" she asked confused.

"If you don't have anywhere to be tonight, I'd be more than happy to take you home."

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_

I didn't know someone could blush so much, but she seemed to have done so again. She stared up into my eyes, as I tried to will her into saying yes.

"Alice, I promise to get her home safe and sound. I can give you my cell phone number, so you are sure she made it home safe."

"Well, I don't… I mean… Bella?" she asked pensively.

As she looked up into my eyes again I practically begged her to stay with me.

"Yeah, okay. Go ahead Alice. I'll be fine."

_Oh, thank you God!_

I gave Alice my cell number, and promised to text her when I got her home. Before she left she pulled Bella aside off of the dance floor. I happened to glance at my watch. Holy hell! We'd been dancing most of the night. It was already close to midnight. I looked around and noticed there weren't many people there. What happened to the dinner? I glanced over at my mother, who seemed to be speaking to a few colleagues of my father's. When I looked for Emmett, I couldn't find him. Perhaps he left with Rosalie already, I didn't know. Quite honestly I didn't care. All I wanted was to never let Bella go. It would be the worst thing I'd ever done, if I let her go.

She walked back over towards me, and looked at the clock past my shoulder. I watched Alice leave with the man she called Jasper, as he wrapped his arm around her, talking to her quietly.

"I didn't realize how late it was." She said softly.

"I know. Neither did I. I'm sorry you never got your dinner, but perhaps… well, perhaps you would like to go somewhere to get a bite to eat?"

"I think I'd like that." she looked up at me through her long eyelashes and I felt a shiver run through me.

I had a giant grin on my face as I placed my hand on the small of Bella's back, and walked her towards the door.

Being my family had all shown up to the benefit in the limo, I had the valet call a cab for the both of us. I felt Bella shiver in my arms, so I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her once more. She said thanks to me again and took a deep breath.

"So…"

I smiled down at her. "So…"

We stared at each other for a few moments. God, she is so beautiful. I didn't even realize that I had placed the back of my other hand against her cheek.

_So soft. God, I just want to kiss those lips._

"Bella, I… would you…"

"Sir, your cab's here." The valet pointed to a cab off to the side of the walkway.

"Oh… thank you." I handed the valet a tip, and walked Bella to the cab. I opened the door for her and let her slide in first, quickly getting in as well. After I gave the cab driver the address to a local diner open all night, I turned back towards Bella.

"Sorry about the diner. It's one of the only places open twenty-four, seven."

"Don't worry about it Edward, it's perfect." She blushed again.

I could watch this woman blush all day long. It is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I smiled again as the cab stopped. I paid the bill, opened the door and helped her step out onto the curb. Before she had gotten out of the cab, her heel got caught inside the door and she started to fall forward. I grabbed her under her arms, and pulled her to me, placing both arms around her waist. Her mouth formed a perfect "O" as I held her tightly to my chest. I could feel her chest moving quickly as her breathing quickened.

I honestly don't know what came over me, but at that moment, I had to kiss her. Absolutely, one hundred percent, must, need, want, had to kiss her. I held her tighter with my right arm, as I took my left hand and placed it against her cheek. She kept looking between my eyes and my mouth but before even I could move towards her to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and brought her lips to mine.

Her lips were better than I could ever have dreamed. They were soft and yielding to my touch. I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck, running my fingers through her hair. Her hair felt like silk between my fingers. Gliding my tongue across her bottom lip, I begged for access and was granted. She tasted amazing, our tongues fighting for control.

She pulled back suddenly and gasped for breath. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Don't… don't apologize." I begged, breathing heavily myself. I placed a chaste kiss against her lips and felt her sigh back into my embrace. "God, Bella. I've been wanting to do that all night."

Sheepishly she looked up at me, staring at me behind those long eyelashes.

"Me too."

I chuckled softly and pulled her away from the cab, thanking the gentleman and closing the door. I wrapped my arm around her waist as I walked her towards the door of the diner. We sat down at a table, ordered our meals, and started talking about everything. Her full name is Bella Swan Black. She had been married for five years before her husband passed away from cancer. She started to blush when she told me she has a six year old daughter named Alyssa, but I told her I didn't care, and would love to meet her. Bella was a nurse at a hospital in her hometown, but was hoping to get a job here at the hospital in Seattle. She moved out here with her sister and brother-in-law, after her house sold in Forks.

When the meal came she looked back to me and said, "And what about you, Edward?"

I told her all about my family. How my mother takes care of those benefit dinners almost every month and my father worked at the hospital. She laughed when I told her about Emmett and Rosalie's latest spat about a romantic dinner she had prepared, and he showed up in a greasy tee and jeans.

"Oh my god, she actually hit him with a frying pan?" She laughed hysterically.

"Yeah." I laughed. "She actually bent the pan, but his head's so hard he said he couldn't even feel it."

She laughed loudly while tears fell down her cheeks.

"And what about you Edward. What do you do?"

"Well, I'm actually a fifth grade teacher up at Sander's Elementary. It's one of the schools off of -."

"Lexington Highway?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked surprised.

"Alyssa will be going there shortly. As soon as I get her enrolled."

"That's wonderful. I'll be able to see you more often." I said before shutting my mouth quickly. "I mean… that is… well if you're interested in seeing me, Bella?"

She giggled, and it made me blush a little myself. When she looked up at me she grinned at me. "I'd love to."

I reached across the table and stroked her cheek. "Good. Because I don't know if I could take no for an answer. It'd break my heart." I said with a crooked grin. I watched her eyes glaze over slightly before she glanced back up into mine. "Me too."

We sat there eating for a while. Once finished, our waitress came back over and asked us if we'd like dessert. I asked Bella, and she shyly asked if there was anything chocolate.

They brought over a chocolate lava cake that actually looked quite delicious.

"Here." Bella grabbed another fork, picked up a piece before putting it into the 'lava' and reaching towards my mouth. "There's no way I can eat this by myself." I took a bite of it and it was actually delicious. "Mm. It's very good." She speared herself a bite on the same fork and slowly rose it towards her lips.

_God, how can I be jealous of a fork. I mean seriously, that fork is so fucking lucky!_

She placed the piece of cake into her mouth and I actually watched her eyes roll. It was like watching a very private moment between her and that piece of cake. I could feel lower half getting turned on watching her.

"Ohh. That is really very good. I love chocolate."

I slid off my side of the table and over towards hers. Taking the fork from her I speared another piece and held it to her. "My turn." I said with a grin. I watched her bite her lip and blush slightly before opening her mouth for me to place the fork inside. She closed her eyes as she swallowed the bite.

Before she could open her eyes again I pressed my lips against hers in a slow kiss. I felt her moan into my mouth and I couldn't help the fact that I could feel myself getting harder when she did that. By the time I pulled away, we were both panting.

"Oh, Bella." I whispered against her lips. "I don't want this night to end yet."

"I know. Me either." she said slowly.

"Do you have to pick up your daughter tonight?" I asked looking down at the table.

She started to stutter, but then took a deep breath. "My father's watching her for the weekend until I can get the apartment set up with all the stuff from Forks. I've been putting our stuff away all week. Alice actually made me come out tonight… to take a break."

I looked up into her eyes and spoke very softly. "I'm glad she did."

I looked at the diner clock and realized it was close to two o'clock in the morning. "Perhaps you might wish to send your sister a text message. I wouldn't want her worrying about you."

"Holy crow." She glanced back at the clock, pulled her phone out of her purse and called instead of messaging her.

"Alice, hey… n-no… I'm fine… um no, I'm not home yet." She told me she'd be right back, and took the phone into a corner of the diner. The waitress came over with the check and I slipped a bill into the book, and gave it back to her. "Keep the change."

Bella started walking quickly back towards me. "Sorry about that. I told her I'd just call her tomorrow. She said she you didn't need to send her a message."

"Okay. Well, do you want to get out of here, maybe take a walk before…" _before I have to take you home._

"Yeah. Okay." I grabbed my jacket from the table seat and wrapped it around her shoulders again. As I pulled it around her I placed a soft kiss to her forehead taking in her heavenly sent again.

As we walked out of the diner she told me that her apartment was actually a few blocks to the left. I laughed loudly and she looked at me very puzzled.

"My apartment's a few blocks to the right."

She looked over my shoulder and started laughing just as hard as I had. We both stood there like idiots, just laughing until tears were streaming down our faces.

Now my parents raised us to be perfect gentlemen, even if Em had a sailor's mouth. "Bella, I don't want to be presumptuous, but I really don't want this night to end, and well… it's your decision completely, but would -."

Before I finished my question she stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Hard. I felt myself moan into her mouth, as she had done earlier, and it just seemed to make her kiss me even harder. As she wound her fingers through my hair I thought I had been lit on fire. Before we could get too far ahead of ourselves, we started heading towards my place.

I continued placing sweet kisses against her hand, her neck, her lips and forehead as we walked briskly home. I stopped moving quickly at that sentence to turn to kiss her again; _well, my home. Not… I mean… oh fuck!_ She had just sucked my earlobe between her teeth and nibbled against it. The pressure in my pants is so painfully tight at this point that I was practically running up the front steps. I heard her giggling as I focused on trying to get my keys out of my pants pocket.

I pushed my front door open, rushed her into the hallway, closed the door, and pushed her up against the wall. "You, Bella, are going to drive me insane." I growled at her.

"Hmm, that seems to be the idea." she giggled back.

I moved closer to her and placed both of my hands against her cheeks before pulling her close to me and kissing her passionately. I pulled away and gave her one last chaste kiss. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked as I pulled her into the kitchen.

"Um… Sure I guess, why not. Do you have any soda or something?" I grabbed two glasses and poured us each a glass while she placed my jacket on the chair of the table. I handed her, her glass and took a swig of my own. I really, really wanted this woman. This is not what I wanted to drink, but I wasn't about to just throw her into my bed like an animal and…

I looked up at her quickly, ran my fingers through my hair and said "Do you want a tour?"

I could see her eyes crinkle into a smile as she was taking a sip from her glass. "Sure."

I walked her into the living room where I had a piano in the corner, near the windows. You could see the moon shining down directly onto the piano, illuminating the black sleek wood against all the other furniture in the room.

"Oh, Edward. It's beautiful." She slowly walked over to the piano and ran her fingers along the edge of it. "Would you play for me?"

"Anything for you." I slowly walked over to the bench and sat down. The only song that came into mind was Esme's song, being it was the one I played tonight. As I started to play I watched Bella's eyes roll backwards as she listened to the music. I'm so glad I know this song by heart, because I don't think I would be able to take my eyes off of her if I tried. How her lips slowly opened with a slight smile in them, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks, the moon hitting her skin making her look porcelain. I could sit here and play for this woman for the rest of my life. Again I hadn't even realized I had finished the song. It wasn't until Bella's eyes opened slowly and she smiled down at me, that I realized. I looked down and saw that I was no longer playing.

At the same time we both whispered "Thank you." I looked up at her with an amused look on my face.

"For playing for me." She whispered.

"For helping me forget I was playing at the benefit."

She looked at me quizzically. "I kind of have a slight fear of an audience." I said to her as I stood up and placed my hands on her hips. "You helped me get rid of that fear."

She continued staring into my eyes as I pulled her closer to me as I brushed my lips against hers. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and into my hair again. When she pulled back to gasp for air, I trailed my lips down her chin, along her jaw, to her collarbone.

"I feel like you're a dream, and you're going to disappear," she whispered softly.

"I'm not… going… anywhere." I looked back into her eyes as I took her hand and walked her up my stairs. We walked into my bedroom over to my bed. It was at this point that I really looked at what she was wearing. It was a deep blue strapless dress, that flowed gracefully down past her ankles with a train. The dress hugged her hips as if it were made for her. It was soft, with a shimmer to it. Her hair was half up, her soft curls flowing past her shoulders.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered to myself mostly.

"Thank-you." She reached up to her hair and pulled the pin out of her hair that made the rest of her long dark strands fall around her like a waterfall. I reached around and I ran my fingers through its silkiness. She turned her back to me and reached behind her to start pulling the zipper of the dress down. I moved her hand away.

"Please… may I?"

She looked over her shoulder and nodded with a blush. I swept her hair to the side as I placed kisses down across her shoulder blades. As I inched the zipper down, I continued to kiss the perfect skin that stood before me. She held the front of the dress so it wouldn't fall, as I turned her around. I pulled her hands away slowly and watched the dress cascade down to her feet.

I couldn't help but stare at the goddess before me. She wore a strapless navy blue lace set that was perfect against her skin. I set her down to sit on the bed as I picked her dress up and draped it over my dresser. I knelt before the Goddess in front of me and picked up her ankle. I slipped her heel off her foot and kissed the inside of her ankle. I heard her gasp as I did this. I smiled as I placed her foot down onto the floor, and picked up the other, doing the same with it. I placed the kiss on her ankle and trailed open mouthed kisses to her knee.

She moved her foot back to the floor and I stood. She stood with me and moved her hands to take off my tie. She looked into my eyes first and asked permission. I nodded my head, afraid to speak. She slowly took the tie off my neck and placed it on the bed. She unbuttoned my vest, pulling it off my shoulders, laying it with the tie. She stared into my eyes as she started to unbutton my shirt. I watched her starting to breathe heavily as my shirt fell to the bed. I kicked out of my shoes and socks as she worked on my belt. Once it was placed with the rest of the clothes she looked up to me feeling my hard-on through my pants.

"Bella…" I closed my eyes relishing in the feeling of her hand through the fabric. I pulled her towards me and kissed her lips, pressing myself against her. I could feel her warmth from her center through my clothes and it made me moan into her mouth.

"I want you… so bad it hurts." She moaned between kisses.

She undid the fastens of her bra and pulled it away from her breasts. I unzipped my pants and let them fall to the floor. I watched her look down at my length, licking her lips as she picked up my clothes and placed them on top of hers on the dresser. I grabbed her hand and made her lay down on the bed. Her hair fanned her face against my pillows, as I reached for the waistband of her panties. I looked up into her eyes begging for permission. She nodded, and slowly I slid them down her thighs, kissing the trail it left down to her ankles. I laid against her, my weight on my arms as I kisses her lips. I could feel how wet she was and although I needed her badly, I wanted to make this special for her… for us.

I trailed my lips down her chin, past her collarbone, before I took one of her nipples into my mouth.

_God, she tastes amazing._

I placed all my weight on my elbow as I took my other hand and gently rubbed her other nipple between my fingers.

"Oh God…. Edward." She started to gyrate her hips as her legs wrapped around me.

"Wait love, not yet. I need to taste you. Please." I kissed my way down her stomach to her bellybutton, making swirls with my tongue. She moaned again grabbing a hold of the headboard above us.

"Please… Edward."

I smiled against her skin, knowing what I was doing to her. I lowered myself further down the bed as I stared at the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Bella was squeezing her legs together, trying to get some type of friction to her core. I pulled her legs apart and took my first tentative taste of her.

_Heaven._

I felt her writhing against me, as I sucked and licked her sensitive nub.

"Oh God, Edward…. I can't… I need."

"I know beautiful. Let go baby." I pushed my finger into her warmth and felt her arch off the bed. I listened to her fall into her orgasm, as my name graced her lips. I continued to suck and lick every drop she gave me as I placed another finger inside her.

"Fuck Bella, you taste so good." I felt my way up her stomach to one of her breasts and ran my palm over her nipple. I rubbed her clit with my thumb frantically to bring her more pleasure.

She moaned again as I could feel her walls clench around my fingers.

"No. Edward, I need you. Please… Pl…" I could feel her about to come again.

"I'm not going anywhere love. Come again for me."

I curled my fingers to her sweet spot and heard her scream my name this time. I sucked everything she gave me, wanting more, but knowing how much I needed my release too.

I watched her look at me as I placed my fingers into my mouth, licking off the last of her taste.

She sat up and kissed me passionately.

"Edward, I've never… I mean. Wow." she said breathless.

I smiled at her and pressed my hand against her chest to push her back on the bed. She laid down as I laved kisses on her stomach and her breasts. She placed her hands into my hair, running her fingernails against my scalp.

"Fuck… Bella… I need… please, may I?" I begged her.

She nodded her head "Yes, it's okay. I'm covered."

_Oh Thank God!_

As I laid myself between her legs she wrapped them around my waist and kissed my lips. I asked her for permission one more time before she nodded and I started to slowly slide into her.

"Fuck… Oh God, Bella… so tight." I pressed my forehead into her shoulder as she ran her fingernails down my back. I placed my arms under her shoulders and slowly slid out and back in again. She moaned into my shoulder as I started to pick up the pace.

"Edward… Oh God, Edward. Harder… please Edward harder." She thrust herself harder into me, as we met together, causing my pelvis to create friction on her very sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Edward… I need to… I'm gonna…"

"Bella…" That was all I could get out before I started to fill her completely. She arched into me as we both rode out our orgasms together. Her fingernails dug deeper into my shoulders as I held her tighter to my body. As our breathing slowly leveled out, I look down at her. Her hair was sprawled all over my pillows, her lips were swollen from our kisses, her eyes were still closed and she looked absolutely breathtaking.

We slowly disentangled from each other as I pulled her body against my chest. I grabbed the cover from the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around us as I felt her breathing even out. I kissed her shoulder softly as I felt myself slowly succumb to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, well don't forget to review. There's the first full chapter. Hopefully it's to your liking.<em>**


	3. Chapter 2: What the

**Okay, so I got bored tonight, and figured I'd continue writing, since I had nothing else really to do. I know I just set up the Prologue, and Chapter One, but really, this got stuck in my head and it needed to come out. Three is being written in my head, as we speak, and it wants to get out as well, but being it's three AM, I highly doubt anything coherent will come through. **

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: What the…<strong>

PRESENT

You know that moment between awake and asleep, where you can hear everything around you, but you just can't move or speak to let them know you're there? Well, that was what I was going through right now. I could hear the rain pelting against the windows to my left. I could hear the beeping of machines behind me. I could smell the scent of perfume, aftershave, and the whisper of sniffles coming from a woman beside me. However, for the life of me, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I just listened.

"What are we supposed to tell him when he wakes up? He may not even remember what happened," a low male voice whispered. I knew the voice, but I just couldn't place it with a face. Who was it?

"I don't know darling. I just want him to be alright. I want both my babies to be alright." I could hear a woman starting to cry harder, and I could feel it clench around my chest. I always hated when women cried… I didn't know who this was either. It felt like it was on the tip of my tongue, but I felt so confused and groggy. I really just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Hush Esme, it'll be alright. God provides, you'll see."

At that point, I assumed the woman crying was a woman named Esme, but my mind still couldn't filter out who she was. I felt the pull of sleep taking me back into the darkness, back to my dreams.

* * *

><p><em>MEMORIES<em>

On Saturday I woke up to the sun shining through my bedroom window, practically blinding me as I squinted away from the light. I rubbed my hand over my face as a yawn escaped me. As I started to stretch everything that happened last night came rushing back to me and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Turning onto my side, I reached over for Bella, but all I found was a cold pillow. I sat straight up in bed staring down at the last place I saw her. As I looked around I saw her clothes were gone too.

_Maybe she was in the bathroom, yeah. Yeah, that has to be it._

I got out of bed and picked up my boxers and dress pants, quickly pulling them up as I opened the bedroom door.

The doorway to the bathroom was open, showing no one was in there, and there were no sounds coming from the living room.

"Bella?" I called out her name as I continued searching frantically.

_Oh please, please don't have had her run off. Please, please, please, God._

I quickly stumbled out into the living room, but no one was there either.

_Please God, I'll do anything, just don't have her have regretted last…_

All thoughts stopped in their tracks as I looked at my kitchen table. A note was folded over with my name penned in across it. I took a deep breath as I walked towards the note, praying that the note didn't mean what I thought it meant.

I ran my hand through my hair a few times before I got the courage to pick it up. I sat down at my kitchen table, took a deep breath and slowly opened the note before me.

_Dear Edward,_

_I had the most amazing time last night. You are such a wonderful man and I can't tell you how wonderful you made me feel. First thing, I want to tell you I don't normally do these types of things with someone I just met. I wanted to let you know that right off the bat. Please don't take offense to me not being there when you woke up. You were so handsome, sleeping peacefully, I did not want to wake you._

_I had to get home to finish getting ready for Alyssa's arrival tomorrow. I really do wish to keep seeing you. I'm giving you my number, hoping you'll feel the same. If not, I'll understand. _

_~ Bella_

_555-0199_

I read through her note three times before setting it down and looking over at the clock on the microwave.

12:15 P.M.

HOLY HELL! I've never slept in that late. No wonder she left. But she wanted to keep seeing me. And obviously she wanted me to call her, else wise why would she give me her number.

_If not, I'll understand._

Does she think I wouldn't want to spend more time with her? She can't possibly think I brought her home, just to…

No. Not after spending practically all night talking about ourselves. She couldn't possibly.

I jumped out of the chair, and ran back into my bedroom to grab my phone, paper in hand. I dialed her number and waited as it rang.

"_Hello?" _I could hear the question in her voice. Obviously she didn't have my number, so she didn't know who it was.

"Bella. It's uh… It's Edward."

"_Oh… Hi."_

"I got your note. Thank-you for leaving your number. I'm glad."

"_Oh. Really?"_

She sounded so shy, I could almost hear her pacing and blushing over the phone.

I chuckled softly, "Bella, do you really think I wouldn't want to continue seeing you after last night?"

"_Well… I… I mean… I didn't want to presume, you know… after…"_

"Bella, I didn't mean just back at my apartment. The whole night was amazing… you're amazing," I whispered the last part over the phone suddenly shy… Did I think she was amazing? The most amazing person I've ever met, no question. Did I want to keep seeing her? Are you blind, of course! Did I ever talk to a woman like this, telling her my inner most thoughts? Uh, no.

"_You're amazing too, Edward." _She whispered back over the phone, and then we both fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"I wish I could have woken up with my arms wrapped around you. I think that would have made it perfect."

"_Me too. I'm sorry, I had to finish unpacking. My father is bringing Alyssa up tomorrow morning and I have a lot of unpacking left to do."_

I sat down on my bed, rubbing the back of my neck as I leaned my elbows on my knees.

"Bella, I don't want to sound too presumptuous, but… did you… I mean, would you perhaps… want any help?"

I felt my stomach fall into knots asking her if I could help her unpack. I wanted to see where she lived. I wanted to see where her home would be, and maybe asking her to dinner tonight.

It felt like it took her forever to answer but finally she said she'd love my help. I felt myself let go of a breath I didn't even realize I was holding, and grabbed the pen and pad inside my end stand drawer, jotting down her address. She was right last night, it wasn't that far from my place. Just a few blocks down from the diner. I smiled thinking about our conversation in the diner, and couldn't wait to see her again.

I promised to be there in an hour and we hung up. I quickly took my clothes off and jumped into the shower, scrubbing quickly, and washing my hair, before I rinsed and jumped out. I ran the towel through my hair quickly before toweling dry and wrapping the towel around my waist. I walked over to the mirror, and ran my hand across it, getting the steam off the glass and stared at my reflection.

I couldn't remember ever feeling this way about a woman before. I mean, sure I'd had a fair share of relationships before. Mind you, I'm no man-whore, but I have been with a few women. However, none of those women even compared to Bella. I almost wanted to see her again, just to see if I had placed her on some pedestal last night. I hadn't had that much to drink, but with the way my mind was working right now, I prayed she was the same woman I could remember. Smart, witty, beautiful, soft, amazing…

I shook my head out of my thoughts and finished getting ready. I walked out of the bathroom, threw my towel into the hamper, and opened my dresser drawers. I grabbed a clean pair socks, boxers and jeans and threw them on, and walked over to my closet looking for a shirt to wear. I stared at my clothes hanging there, completely unsure of what to wear. Without thinking I grabbed a long sleeved blue button down and pushed the sleeves up my forearms.

I walked over to the dresser, grabbed my wallet and threw it into my back pocket, picked up my phone and keys, threw my sneakers on, and headed out the door; locking it before heading down the stairs to my car.

I opened the door to my silver Volvo XC60, turned the key and sped off down the road towards her house. Along the way I saw a local flower shop and stopped to pick her up a bouquet. As I stood inside staring at the flowers I couldn't decide what to get her. I knew flowers had meanings, as to which went with what, I had no idea. I figured picking up roses would be too much since we just started our relationship, and quite frankly I didn't think we were at the "love" stage.

"Can I help you?"

I turned around to see an older lady coming from behind the counter. She had pure silver white hair, curled around her face with a smile that reminded me of my grandmother when I was younger.

I smiled back at her and nodded toward the arrangements. "I'm looking for some flowers."

I heard her laugh behind me. "Well, that much I figured son, yes. They for your girl?"

I chuckled at my own words. I could just hear her saying '_well, duh_'. I looked back over at her and nodded my head again. "Yeah. We just met and I don't want to offend her with something that means the wrong thing."

I could practically see the thoughts forming in her head as she continued to stare at me thoughtfully. "Well, what's she like?"

_Beautiful, breathtaking, sweet, sexy, amazing, wonderful, innocent, goddess-like, everything I've ever wanted…_

"She's… well, she's…"

"What's her name, we'll start with that," she laughed.

"Bella… her name is Bella."

"Bella… well, her name means beauty, we could start there. How about some pink tulips. They're a beautiful flower, but they mean affection and caring?" She walked back behind the counter and placed a bouquet of pink tulips in front of me with a blue satin ribbon tied around the stems.

As I stared at them all they could remind me of is the blush that rose across her beautiful face and breasts, the blue reminding me of the dress that fell down her luscious body as I worshiped her, and thought they were absolutely…

"Perfect."

I paid and left the boutique, placing the bouquet gently into the passenger side seat before heading back towards Bella's apartment. After a few minutes I stood outside her apartment building, holding the bouquet of flowers taking a few deep breaths. I don't know why, but I felt like a teenage boy going on my first date, about to meet the girl's father… you know, the father that cleans the shotgun as you're waiting for her to finish getting ready.

I walked up the few steps and pressed the buzzer for her apartment.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice came across the buzzer and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.

"Bella, it's Edward."

"Oh… Come on up."

The door unlocked and I quickly pulled it open and headed up the stairs. I reached her apartment, taking a deep breath to steady my nerves and knocked on her door. She must have been standing right beside the door, because it opened not two seconds afterward.

A shy smile lit her face as she looked me over. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi." I smiled back. We both stared at each other for a few short moments before she shook her head quickly, like coming out of a dream.

"Oh… sorry. Come in." She opened the door wider and I was able to walk into her apartment for the first time. I pulled the flowers out from behind me.

"These are for you." I said gazing down at her beautiful face. I most definitely had not thought up how breathtakingly beautiful she was. Soft mahogany hair, button nose, wide chocolate eyes, full kissable lips. Lips I wanted to kiss right now.

"Oh Edward, they're beautiful. You didn't have to do that. Thank you." She took them and pressed them against her face taking in their scent before closing the door.

"Let me just put these in water, and I'll give you the tour." She walked into her kitchen and I was able to glance around her apartment for the first time. Her living room and dining room were part of one large room to the left, spacious enough for a couch and loveseat in an L shape in one corner of the room, and a four seated dining table closer to the front door. Large windows were facing the far long wall facing the Seattle city. On the right side was the kitchen, with marble counter tops, oak cupboards, and modern appliances, with a small island with stools. Straight ahead was a corridor that I assumed led to the bathroom and bedrooms.

I heard her footsteps walking back towards me and I got a chance to look at her again. She was in a pair of jeans that looked comfortably worn in, an old tee-shirt that I could see a few holes in, her hair in a messy bun, and a smudge of dirt across her forehead where it looked like she was wiping her brow. Yet even still, I could feel my heart skip a beat or two while staring at the vision in front of me.

"Bella…" I placed my hand against her cheek and bent my body closer to her. I could see her chest moving faster as she took in a few ragged breaths before closing her eyes and leaning into my hand. I placed my other hand on the other cheek and gently raised her face towards my lips. I softly grazed my lips against her top one before slowly placing her bottom lip between mine and sliding my tongue along it, begging for entrance. I felt her body lean closer against me, granting my plea as her soft tongue danced with my own.

I placed one hand around her waist and brought her soft body completely into contact with my own. God she felt amazing against me, her scent cascading around me making my head spin, her sweet breath drifting across my face causing me to go completely hard against her. I didn't want to give her the wrong idea, that all I wanted was sex, so slowly I pulled away, giving her a few chaste kisses before resting my forehead against hers. We both stood there, allowing our breaths to slow down as I gazed into her beautiful chocolate orbs.

"That's how I should have said good morning to you." I whispered as I ran my thumb along her flushed cheek.

"Hmm, that would have been nice," she responded softly running her tiny fingers along my back and shoulder blades.

I didn't want to let her go, truth be told. She felt so perfect in my arms, that it felt so wrong to do so, but I knew I had to, else I would have asked to see her bedroom for more than a tour. I placed her small hand in mine as she showed me around the place. I was correct when she showed me the area down the hallway. Bathroom to the right, and at the end of the hall two doors, the left leading to hers, the right, Alyssa's.

As we were walking back towards the living room we both stopped as we heard her stomach growl. Looking up at each other we burst into laughter and decided perhaps before we get too far into working, to have lunch. Since there wasn't anything in the house yet, we ordered some Chinese takeout, which I paid for (which caused her kitten like fury of course since I had paid for dinner last night as well, to which I was "not allowed to pay for dinner" tonight).

We sat in comfortable silence, with the occasional twenty question; favorite food: hers Chinese, mine, Italian; favorite color: mine, blue, hers green. As she spoke of her favorite color, her cheeks flushed quite dramatically and I absolutely had to know why.

"Your eyes. Before I met you, my favorite color was blue also, but…" she stopped her sentence there, and her blush became more radiant across her lovely skin. I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss against her lips.

"The color of your dress last night. That's why mine is blue. Your skin looked so soft and porcelain against that color. It took my breath away." I said against her lips.

I felt, rather than saw the heat rise off her cheeks. Rather than continue embarrassing her, I asked her what's her favorite book (Wuthering Heights.)

We threw away our garbage from the takeout and I figured, we should probably get to work.

"Okay. Well, I'm at your service milady." I bowed dramatically which caused a sweet giggle to escape her lips. "What would you have me do?"

"The beds."

Both of my eyebrows shot up as she said that, but I quickly laughed as I watched her face turn bright red.

"That… I mean… that's not what I meant. Alyssa's bed… i-it needs put together, as does mine. My father helped me take them down and I don't know how to put them back together, and I want Alyssa to be…"

I hushed her lips with my fingers before placing a gently kiss against them.

"I know what you meant Bella. I was only playing."

I watched her go from a stuttering shy, to narrowed playful anger.

"Ass!" She smacked my arm before huffing away, but laughed loudly when I growled and picked her up bridal style and swung her around in circles.

"EDWARD, PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She continued to laugh carelessly as I spun her.

"Yes, Edward… would you mind putting my daughter down. Now."

…shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hellooo Charlie!<strong>

**Okay, so there's chapter Two. I'd love me some reviews, pretty please. Unless the next chapter tries to bite me in the ass, I probably won't respond with Three, until I know it's being enjoyed. Not blackmail for reviews or anything, I just don't want to continue something, no one will enjoy.**

**P.S. I don't have a Beta, I don't know if it's needed, but if I seem to be making problems, perhaps someone could let me know in a PM or something, and if needed I'll use one.**

**P.P.S, I know this chapter's been cut in half in comparison to how long the first chapter was, but it is probably going to be close to this size, when it comes to words per chapter... First chapter just had a lot of information in it, that I wanted to get out quickly.**

**Thanks to any and all reviewers. Reviews are better than a playful Edward...**


	4. Chapter 3: Beast

**_Okay, so perhaps I lied. Chapter Three came to bite me in the ass, and practically said "WRITE ME!" So, here's the third chapter, hopefully written to expectation. _**

**_SM owns everything but Alyssa and the plot line. They're my own babies._**

**_P.S. I highly doubt anyone's going to want to, but for the sake of now, I don't plan on letting anyone translate the story into another language, like I've seen on some other profiles. I wouldn't know whether it had been changed without my permission. Please don't take without my written authorization._**

**_And with that, I give you Chapter Three._**

**_See you at the bottom!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Beast<strong>

"Charlie?" Bella looked up at me and I realized I was still holding her in my arms. Quickly I set her back down on the ground and she moved forward towards the door to give her father a hug.

"What are you doing here? Where's Alyssa?"

"Hey Bells." He paused to hug her and as he did he took a good long look over her shoulder at me.

_Gulp…_

They pulled away and he looked back down at Bella. "She's downstairs with Billy, with some things we brought from the house and I figured you'd need to get the beds put back together since I'm sure you've been sleeping on the couch all week. We wanted to surprise you. Looks like the surprise is on us. You gonna introduce me, Bells?"

Bella looked back at me with a raging blush.

"Dad, this is Edward. Edward, this is my dad, Charlie."

I walked forward and shook his hand, which grew stronger on his end, as he sized me up.

"Sir."

He grunted in response, to which Bella smacked him in the shoulder.

"Be nice."

"Sure, sure," he responded back to her, but he never took his eyes off me.

"Well, we best get downstairs and get my _granddaughter_, and those things from the house."

I could tell he was trying to get a rise out of me when he stressed out the word granddaughter, but being I already knew about her I didn't make much of it. I think that just ticked him off even more.

We both walked downstairs rather than take the elevator out and opened the door to see a police cruiser sitting out front, with a man in a wheelchair, and a little girl sitting in his lap.

I leaned over towards Bella and whispered in her ear.

"You're father's a police officer?"

She winced as she looked back at me. "Police _Chief_ actually. Back home."

_Double GULP!_

The little girl jumped off the man's lap and ran into Bella's outstretched arms.

"Hey buttercup, you behaving for Pop Pop and Poppy?

The little girl, Alyssa, looked almost a spitting image of Bella, except she with a darker complexion. Her hair was pulled up into two messy pigtails and she was wearing a tiny navy blue "Property of Forks Police" t-shirt with a pair of bright pink jeans and purple sneakers that lit up in the back. You could tell she definitely got dressed herself today.

"Yes, mommy. Pop Pop said we was coming to surprise you. SURPRISE!" She waved her arms out in the air and practically shook with the excitement. Bella giggled and gave her a big kiss on the cheek before turning to her father with a sharp look.

"Alyssa, baby, did Pop Pop and Poppy take you out for ice cream before you surprised me?"

I glanced over at Charlie and saw his chagrined face before I heard a deep hearty laugh belt out from the man in the wheelchair.

"Charlie, I told you she'd figure it out! She's too hyper man, and you know she only gets like that with sugar, or if she's with Alice."

"Mommy, how did you know I had ice cream?"

Bella looked back down to her daughter and rubbed their noses together.

"Well, like Poppy said, you're just too hyper. That… and I could taste the chocolate on your cheek."

Alyssa put her tiny hands over her mouth and giggled, sounding like little tiny bells. "Ooohh, Pop Pop, you is in trouble!"

The man in the wheelchair laughed loudly again as Charlie started sputtering. He wheeled over to me and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Billy Black, Alyssa's other grandfather."

Shaking his hand, I answered back. "Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you. My condolences for your son."

Billy nodded before looking down at his granddaughter who was telling her mother everything that had she'd done while staying with her grandfathers.

"I look at that little girl, and I know my son's watching down on her. He passed on three years ago, so really he only got to know her for about three years… but I know he's up there keeping her safe."

"If you don't mind my asking, why'd Bella leave home? I mean, she told me she moved up here after her house sold, but I'd have figured she'd want to be closer to you and Charlie."

Billy looked at me for a while before taking a deep breath and sighing.

"Bella's very independent, I don't know if you know that or not. After Jake died, she tried to scramble to make ends meet to keep the house, but even with the checks from Jake, she wasn't able to. Both Charlie and I tried to help her, but she's so stubborn." He chuckled as I watched him with a far off look. "Anyway, she had her nursing credentials from before her and my son married, and when she heard of the shortage here in Seattle, she sold the house and decided to try it out here. She wanted to do it before Alyssa started school, so she wasn't uprooting her just as she was getting settled. I understand it, but well…" He shrugged, but I understood his meaning.

I looked back over at Bella and I could feel my heart threatening to beat out of my chest at the love I saw in her eyes for her daughter. She was blowing raspberries into her daughters neck and Alyssa's laughter was so musical, it made my heart ache for her loss. At three she probably never really understood the idea of her daddy going to heaven, wondering when he was coming back, to find out that he wouldn't be. I wanted… no I felt a giant need to protect that little girl, along with her mother, with every fiber of my being.

"You better take care of my little girls Edward. Or so help me, not even the dogs will find your scent."

The words shocked me out of my thoughts as I looked over at Charlie. I hadn't even realized he had moved to come stand over beside me while Alyssa was showing Bella the things they pulled out of the cruiser.

I stared back at Charlie as he looked directly into my eyes to make sure I understood his threat.

"With everything, sir." I told him sincerely. I knew I had only known Bella for… well not even 24 hours really, but the primal urge to protect them both swept me over like a ton of bricks falling on my head. In one part of my brain I couldn't possibly understand what the hell was going on with my emotions. I barely knew Bella, and I hadn't even been introduced to Alyssa yet, but here I was declaring my protection over both these precious people with everything I had inside me, and I meant every word of it.

Seeing the sincerity in my eyes, he held his hand back out to me and I shook it firmly in his grasp.

"Alright, well Billy and I are gonna hit the road Bells." He walked back over to the girls and hugged them both. "You be good for your momma," he said to Alyssa before picking her up and giving her growling kisses all over her face.

"I will Pop Pop." Charlie set her down and she ran over to Billy. "Bye Poppy!" They hugged and Charlie helped Billy get into the cruiser after letting Bella get a hug in first.

"Don't forget to call me Monday Bells," Charlie said before putting the wheelchair in the back seat and getting into the front with Billy.

"I won't." Bella waved as Charlie pulled away from the curb and looked down at her daughter.

"How about we grab our stuff and head inside?" Bella picked up the two duffle bags while Alyssa picked up a hot pink back pack and slipped it on her shoulders.

"Edward, could you grab the box please?" she asked me while biting her lip.

"Sure." The box wasn't overly heavy, but was slightly bulky. We walked into the building and took the elevator, rather than the stairs. Once back to their apartment, she unlocked the door and let Alyssa and myself through first before closing and relocking the door. She stared at the door for a few seconds before turning around and looking back over at me.

"You can set the box anywhere, it's for Alyssa's room."

I set the box down while Bella grabbed Alyssa's hand and we all settled in, in her living room.

I watched Bella take a deep breath before she looked back over to Alyssa.

"Alyssa, baby, I want you to meet a good friend of mine." Bella brought her over towards me and I knelt down so it would be easier for her to see me.

"Alyssa, this is Edward." She looked down at me into my eyes, and I could see the nervous look as she bit her lip. Whether it would be nerves for Alyssa to like me, or for me not to run away, even though I told her I wouldn't, I had no idea. "Edward, this is Alyssa, my daughter."

Alyssa looked me over and I could see the little wheels turning in her head. I reached my hand out for her to shake. "Hello, Alyssa. It's wonderful to finally meet you."

She took my hand and I swear I felt a jolt of electricity shock right through my hand, but when I looked at Alyssa, I don't think she felt it. The jolt went from my hand straight up my arm into my chest and radiated throughout my body.

"Hi, Edward," Alyssa whispered softly as she continued to stare at me.

I smiled at her softly, and not two seconds later a blush that could rival her mother rose to her cheeks.

She let my hand go to look up at her mother.

"Can I go see my room now mommy?"

Bella nodded and ran down the hallway towards her bedroom. We sat down on the couch and I didn't know if it was in a comfortable, or uncomfortable silence.

"She's practically the spitting image of you. Everything but the tan." I smiled over at Bella. She looked down with a small smile and nodded her head before looking back up at me.

"That would be Jake. He was part Indian, the Quileute tribe on the La Push Reservation in Forks. Billy's one of the tribal leaders. Jake was to take over before…"

She stopped and cleared her throat before continuing.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for the interruption earlier. Charlie is hard to handle sometimes. I hope he didn't scare you off."

I shook my head. "He's your father Bella, it's obvious he cares about you." She looked down and started biting her lip again. I reached over and softly pulled the lip away from her teeth before cupping her cheek.

"And he didn't scare me off." I whispered.

She started blushing again. God, that was so perfect on her. I loved her blush. I told her as such but she rolled her eyes and told me she hated it, while blushing even harder.

I laughed and told her I hoped it never went away. I was still cupping her cheek softly and I felt her lean her head slightly into it. I leaned forward slowly to kiss those soft lips. It had felt like eons since I'd last tasted them. Just as we were just about to touch we heard little feet barreling down the hallway. We jumped apart faster than lightning, causing Bella to, once again, blush. I chuckled as Alyssa came around the corner and jumped into her mother's lap.

"Mommy, my bed's broken."

Bella let out a nervous laugh. "No, baby, we just have to put it back together."

"But why is it in pieces?" Alyssa looked so cutely confused.

"Well, if we didn't take it apart, it would have never fit through your bedroom door."

Alyssa thought the answer through and figured it was good enough for her. She reached over and grabbed my hand before starting to pull me off the couch.

"Edward, can you put my bed back together, pretty, pretty, pretty please?"

I grinned widely while she led me off to her bedroom. "I'd love to Alyssa." I looked back at Bella before entering Alyssa's bedroom and saw her staring at me with a small smile across her face.

After having put both Alyssa and Bella's beds together while Alyssa went through a few boxes placing stuffed animals around her room, and clothes into her dresser drawers, Alyssa had me in her room showing me each of her stuffed animals while I sat on her bed.

"This is Jingles, this is Teddy, and this is Wolfy," she finished off before taking them back to their respective spots.

"How on Earth do you remember all their names? There's so many of them," I asked her. She had to have at least fifty or so all piled around her room. She looked back at me like I was nuts but jumped onto her bed thinking her answer through.

"Do you have a mommy?" Her question took me off guard but I nodded.

"And a daddy?" Again, I nodded.

"Do you have any brudders or sisters?"

"I have a brother, Emmett. And he has a wife, Rosalie. That makes her my sister," I replied.

She looked at me and grinned before proving just how smart this little girl is.

"And how do you remember all their names?"

I was shocked honestly. I mean, really, really shocked. I laughed loudly, before tickling her sides causing her to giggle.

"You are a very smart little girl, Alyssa. How did you get so smart?"

She looked up at me after I stopped tickling her, breathlessly answering "Mommy."

I smiled sweetly at her and nodded, "Yes, your mother is very smart."

I looked up and just happened to see Bella standing in the doorway behind Alyssa, leaning against the doorjamb, staring at her little girl.

Alyssa turned around and ran over to Bella, hugging her legs. Bella placed her hand on top of Alyssa's head and ran her fingers through her daughter's pigtails.

"Mommy, is he your Beast?"

My eyes widened and I looked over at Bella confused. Bella's face turned beet red as she looked between me and her daughter stuttering as she couldn't figure out what to say.

"What do you mean Alyssa?" I asked her.

I almost wanted to laugh out loud at the look that came across Alyssa's face. It was almost the '_boy, are you stupid'_ look. She ran back over to me and stood directly in front of me, looking at me completely serious.

"Yooou know. Beauty and the Beast.. Pop Pop always says Princess Bell reminds him of mommy. I wanna know if you're my mommy's Beast?"

Understanding, I brought my eyes back up to Bella who had placed her lip back between her teeth, waiting for me to answer her little girl. I smiled up at Bella, who seemed to let a breath out before smiling back at me.

I looked back down at Alyssa before nodding my head and smiling at the little girl.

"Yeah, Alyssa. I'm mommy's Beast. Is that okay?"

Alyssa tilted her head to the side before nodding, "Yeah, that's okay."

Jumping over to a box she began pulling other things out for her to put away. I looked back up at Bella who motioned for me to follow her. I stood up off the bed before quietly walking out the door and walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Almost too fast to see Bella turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her soft lips. I moaned at the taste and feel of them, placing my arms around her waist, bringing her as close to me as possible. We stood there for a few seconds letting our lips and tongues taste each other, relearning the feel after so long of not touching. Slowly we pulled apart and I placed a few chaste kisses along her cheek and jaw before she pulled further away.

"What was that for?" I questioned.

"For just… gah… for being you. You're too good to be true, I feel like there should be some flaw or something that will make me stop placing you so high on that damn pedestal."

I chuckled before placing my forehead against hers. I slowly shook my head before pulling back slightly.

"Sometimes I forget to throw my socks in the hamper."

She started giggling while we stood together.

"Edward…"

"I sometimes forget to turn the fountain off on my bathroom sink causing it to soak me completely when I turn the water on."

She laughed outright at that admission. "Go on."

"I've been known to be late on returning library books."

She gasped teasingly, "Oh stop right there, I just don't think this will work if you can't remember to turn your books in on time." She laughed as I started tickling her sides but before it could escalate she brought my lips back to hers softly for a few moments. I broke the kiss and asked her a question I'd been wanting to ask all day.

"So, does this mean you'll be my Bell?"

She looked up at me through her long beautiful eyelashes before whispering, "Only if you'll be my Beast."

I looked down at her, not being able to take the grin off my face.

"I'll always be your Beast," I told her before claiming her lips against my own one more time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awe, isn't that just the sweetest? I liked it... <em>**

**_Okay so there's Chapter Three. Don't forget to review for me. I don't have Chapter Four written yet, but being this one decided to jump me when I wasn't looking, I'm sure it won't take long._**

_**Until then, leave me some love. Pretty, pretty, pretty, please?**_


	5. Chapter 4: A Tease that Follows Through

**Okay, so it's been a while since I've updated, but I think it has more to do with this being my first fanfic,  
>and I'm still unsure of where this will go, so please don't give up on me. Until the next time I update, why don't you go through the stories I have favorited. I'm sure there are plenty there, that you will enjoy!<strong>

**P.S. I don't know if I have to continue writing this after every chapter, but just in case i would like to say SM owns all except for my little Alyssa, and the plot... this goes for the next however many chapters I may write.**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: A Tease that follows through<p>

As I was driving home that night, I couldn't help the smile on my face. I kept going over everything that had happened earlier in the evening. I couldn't wait until I saw Bella again.

_Flashback_

_I smiled down at Bella while she was still in my arms, after having asked her (in our own way of course) to be my girlfriend. It still shocked me that this beauty said yes to me. I couldn't describe the feelings running through me except I felt like I needed to run a few hundred miles out of my system._

"_So you'll be my girlfriend. Really?" I asked her, a giant grin spread across my face._

_She nodded and wrapped her arms tighter around me. I picked her up by her waist and kissed her harder. "God, Bella. What are you doing to me," I mumbled against her honeyed lips._

"_I don't know, Edward. Whatever it is, you're doing it to me too." She looked up into my eyes before fluttering her eyes closed and kissing me softly against the corner of my mouth before slowly moving up my jaw and towards my ear. A growl swept through me as I felt her nibble my lobe into her mouth and lick the shell._

_We pulled away from each other at the same time, and I could see the lust in her darkened eyes. I could tell she saw the same wanton emotions running through me, only not exactly at eye level. She ran her eyes up and down my body, and I had to suppress a groan as she licked her lips when she noticed the obvious bulge in my jeans. She looked back up to my face and smiled cheekily and I realized she was goading me. I walked closer to her causing her to back up against the kitchen sink._

"_That… was not very nice, Bella." I said with a low deep voice. I could see her eyes darkening by the second, and I wanted to ravage her. Place her roughly on the countertop, pull her jeans and panties down and plunge my…_

"_Mommy, what's for dinner?"_

_I closed my eyes slowly, breathing deeply and raising my head slightly to the ceiling. I had practically forgotten about the little beauty in our lust filled moment. I felt Bella place her soft hand against my cheek and I opened my eyes, blinking repeatedly, breaking the thoughts crossing my mind._

"_Sorry," she whispered. I chuckled and took her hand placing a sweet kiss against her fingertips._

"_Don't be." I said as I placed our hands over my heart. I knew she'd feel my hastened heart beat, but honestly I was trying to convey that she… they meant more to me than a quick romp in the hay. We pulled apart and she walked around me picking her daughter up and holding her against her hip._

"_Why don't we order some pizza for dinner?"_

_I nodded, agreeing with Bella and she gave Alyssa giant smacking kisses all over her cheeks. Alyssa kept yelling for her mommy to stop, making her daughter blush sweetly. Bella put Alyssa back on the ground and grabbed a local pizza joint menu from the fridge, calling them up, and placing the order. After the phone call we all walked into the living room and decided to watch a movie. Being there was a little one with us, we pretty much gave her free rein, and we ended up watching some movie based on a Repunzel remake while we waited for the pizza to arrive._

_Bella was the first to answer the door for the pizza delivery guy, and before I could pull out my wallet, she had already handed over the cash, and sent him on his way. I frowned because that just wasn't how I was raised. Sure, it wasn't a formal dinner, in a romantic candle lit setting, but it was still special to me (pussy sounding as it may seem). I was meeting her daughter for the first time, I had just met the two most important men in Bella and Alyssa's life, and I had vowed to protect these two ladies with my life. Sure, Bella didn't know about that last part, but damn it if I didn't want to take care of her… even if the total was only $24.95._

_We sat and ate the pizza while finishing the rest of the movie. By then it was time for Alyssa to start getting ready for bed. She ran at me and jumped into my arms giving me an enormous hug._

"_Ni Ni Edward." She tightened her arms around my neck and I pressed a soft kiss to her hair._

"_G'nite Alyssa, sweet dreams."_

_Alyssa wiggled out of my arms and Bella told her to go grab her PJ's for bedtime. Bella turned back towards me when Alyssa was out of sight, biting her lower lip while looking down. I pulled the lip out from between her teeth gently and lifted her chin so her eyes were locked to mine._

"_She really likes you," Bella said as she continued staring back at me._

"_I really like her too." I pulled Bella towards me until we were flush together. Bella's cheeks tinged that beautiful pink and I couldn't help but inwardly groan. So beautiful, so close, but there was no way I would let anything happen tonight… not that I couldn't dream about it tonight._

"_I really like her mom too," I said as I ran my fingers along her cheekbone. Her sweet tongue wet her lower lip and I could feel myself harden remembering the taste of her._

"_Her mom really likes you too," she whispered._

_A massive smile grew across my face, as I softly kissed her goodnight. So sweet tasting, so beautiful… so PAINFUL! I winced slightly as the very large problem shifted against my jeans roughly. Bella just happened to see said wince and I watched her forehead crinkle in confusion but I guess in the same second she realized the problem and a sexy smirk crossed her lips. She moved closer to me causing me to back up against the front door and her pressing her lower half closer to my erection. It was like being doused in molten lava, I could feel her heat through both sets of clothes, and I had to press my mouth against her neck to keep the moan I let out muffled as much as possible._

"_God, Bella. I… I really need to…" I gripped her waist and moved her backwards slightly, and watched her giggle behind her hand._

"_That, little girl, was not funny." I said menacingly._

"_Mmm, no, but it was hot," she whispered against the shell of my ear. I shivered involuntarily and kissed her lips roughly for a few moments before leaving only chaste kisses._

"_Can I call you tomorrow, Bella. Please?" I could feel myself practically begging to be allowed to call her._

"_Yes. You can call me anytime." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her in for a short hug before whispering good night to each other. Bella asked me to text her when I got home as I walked down her hallway. I agreed and watched to make sure she closed and locked the door before walking out of her apartment building and into my car to head home._

I headed into my home and walked straight up to my bedroom, planted myself on my bed and pulled out my cell.

**Just got home, miss you already - Beast**

_LOL, I miss you too. Glad U made it safe. Just got Alyssa down 4 bed, though I don't think I'll get much sleep 2nite. - Princess Bell_

**You are definitely my Princess. Why won't you get to sleep? - Beast**

_Too… excited ;). - Princess Bell_

God, she was killing me. This woman was giving me such sexual whiplash. One moment she's flirty, sexy, and hot, the next shy, blushing, and beautiful.

**I agree, I think I'll have 2 take a very cold shower b4 I go to bed. - Beast**

_Hmm, you in a shower… god, I can't get rid of that mental image. - Princess Bell_

My eyes rolled back, as I pictured her in a shower… wet… hot… covered in tiny white bubbles all over her creamy skin. Running my fingers up her sides towards her perky rounded breasts. I was shaken out of my imaginings by my phone beeping with a text message.

_Did I lose you to your thoughts there, Edward : ). - Princess Bell_

I smirked at how well she knew me already. Then again, maybe it was just a man thing. I sent her a text message.

**Baby, please let me call U. I need U. - Beast**

I waited for a text message to come back, however my phone started ringing. I chuckled quickly as I saw Bella's name on my phone.

"Hello?"

"So you need me, Mr. Cullen?" I could feel my cock harden even more at the sound of her voice. It was sultry and sexy, and you could tell she wasn't even trying.

"Very badly my Princess." I could hear her breathing pick up, and hear some shifting from her side of the phone.

"I need you too Edward, so very much." Bella started breathing heavier and I just knew she was touching herself. Fuck, I wanted to be inside her so badly. I ripped my pants and boxers off, throwing them onto the floor.

"Are you touching yourself, love?" I ran my palm against the tip of my head, collecting the bead of moisture there, before running my hand down my shaft over and over.

"Yes, baby. I'm pretending your running that amazing tongue of yours all over my pussy." I could hear the sounds of her movement on the bed.

"Fuck, Bella. Your pussy tastes so good. The sweetest thing I've ever tasted. If I could, I'd dine on you forever. Did you enjoy having my tongue on that clit?" I could feel my cock growing harder as I slowly ran my hand up my length, squeezing the tip.

"Oh God, Edward!" I could hear her breathing getting heavier and heavier.

"I want inside you Bella. I want to be inside you when I cum." I grunted into the phone, as I stroked myself faster and faster. I couldn't believe how close I was already. This woman was making me feel like I was a 15 year old, with how quickly I was ready. Just hearing her voice made me…

"Fuck Edward, yes. Take me. Can you feel me slowly taking you inside me? Can you feel my pussy clenching?"

"Oh holy mother of… Bella I don't I'm going to last much longer. Please tell me you're close!" I could feel the tightening in the pit of my stomach, telling me just how close I was, but I didn't want to cum before her, I NEEDED to hear her first… I got my wish.

"Oh, oh, Edward… now… now, Edward, cum with me!" I could picture her exploding above me, her head pressed back, hair flowing to my thighs, as she let out a long hot moan. I felt the coil inside me explode as I reached my orgasm with her.

"Fuck, BELLA!" I came over and over, stroking myself longer to prolong my orgasm. One, two, three long shots fell from me, along with the shivers of aftershocks.

Neither one of us spoke for a few moments, as I cleaned up and we both caught our breaths.

I didn't want her feeling awkward about this, I knew this wasn't something she would normally do, and I needed her to know it wasn't something I'd do either.

"Bella?" I spoke quietly.

"..Yeah?" I could hear the uncertainty in her voice, and I knew she was starting to worry of what I'd think about her, now that this happened.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I've never done… this… before. I'm so very glad it's with you."

I could hear her breath catch as she stayed silent for a few moments, before she whispered "Me too, Edward." I could hear her yawn after a few short moments, and knew she must be exhausted.

"Go to sleep Bella, I'll call you tomorrow. Dream of me." I quietly told her. I could feel the pull of sleep trying to pull me under as well and I knew the moment we hung up, I'd be out like a light.

"Good night, Edward. Sweet dreams." I listened to her hang the phone up, and settled back onto my bed. I would definitely be having sweet dreams about my princess tonight.

I closed my eyes and felt myself smile as I thought of my two girls just a few blocks away. They were everything to me already, and I could not wait until I could get Bella and Alyssa to meet the rest of my family. As I stared at the ceiling, I could already picture my mother and Bella in the kitchen spending time together, Alyssa putting Emmett through a tea party, boa and tiara required. I started laughing at that thought and turned over to lay on my stomach, my head resting on my crossed arms and closing my eyes. Yes, I definitely could NOT wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's Chapter 4, what do you think? Don't forget to review. Reviews are better than seeing Emmett with a bright pink boa, and blue sparkly tiara? Wanna make it happen? REVIEW!<br>**


	6. Chapter 5: Brings Back Memories

**Okay, so I really felt like writing today. And I really felt bad that I hadn't in quite some time... like... a LONG time... RL kicks my butt real badly. So here is another chapter, and if the feeling to write keeps going... well, i won't make promises. Anywho you know the drill, SM Owns All, but for my plot and my own characters. No copyright infringement is made for any part of this story, so SM, please don't hate me.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I'll keep writing, or trying, you keep reading.  
><strong>

**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Brings Back Memories<strong>

PRESENT

"BELLA!" I jumped forward, my head killing me with the sudden movement, and falling backwards onto the pillow. My eyes closed of their own volition, and I groaned out in pain. God, I had the worst headache of my life. I tried to press my right hand to my forehead, and instead of feeling smooth skin, I ended up smacking myself with hard plaster. What the hell? I still couldn't open my eyes, as I knew the moment I did the blinding daylight would kill me. I slowly reached over with my left hand and noticed my entire body felt like one giant mess.

_God, I must be getting sick or something, fuck this sucks. I was really hoping to see Bella and Alyssa today. I'll have to call her and apologize immensely._

As my hand reached my right arm, I could feel gritty feel of a hard cast around my arm. I'd broken my arm when I was fourteen, so I knew what this was. Why the hell did I have a cast? What, was the last fifteen odd years of my life a dream, and I'm back to being fourteen! If so, this is one sick…

I scoffed at myself, for being ridiculous. This isn't some chick movie. I slowly.. ugh, very slowly opened my eyes to the blinding light, of a… hospital room? It was dark outside, the light coming from the fluorescent fixture on the ceiling. What the hell am I doing in a hospital room? I could feel my heart starting to race and my breathing was getting faster and faster. I could hear beeping beside me going insanely fast and I just couldn't catch my breath. Something was wrong, I could feel it.

A woman came running into the room wearing green scrubs, a nurse I assumed, and yelled at a man standing in the doorway "Page Dr. Cullen, NOW!"

She ran over to me, and grabbed my uninjured hand "Edward? Edward, I need you to calm down now, your blood pressure is skyrocketing, and I need you to take some deep breaths, can you do that for me?"

"What… I.. where… am I? What's go… ing on? Who are y-you?" It took me a few deep breaths to be able to get any of that out and I was making me feel worse because I just couldn't get through a single damn sentence.

"My name is Amber, I'm your nurse. Your father is on his way, can you tell me where you are?" She started moving around the room looking at different things, but I couldn't really keep my eyes on her. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. I could hear the beeping starting to slow down as I took deep breaths.

"Good, you're doing good Edward. Now, tell me where you are." Amber said.

"Hospital… d-dad's hosp.. hospital. Se-Seattle General." I stuttered. It felt like it took me hours just to say that. God, my head hurt.

"Good, Edward. That's right. Do you remember what hap…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because the door to the room banged open and we both jumped at the sound.

"Edward!" My father half ran into the room and put his hand on my head. I hissed in pain because, fuck that hurt. His hand jumped back like it was on fire and started asking the nurse questions about me.

"We saw his BP start to rise in the nurse's station and the alarms went off. I came running in, and sent Jeff to page you. He started to hyperventilate but I was able to calm him down. He's cognizant enough to know where he is, his systolic…" she continued to give him information but I just blocked her out trying to figure out what the hell happened. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in bed after calling Bella. I couldn't understand what was going on with me.

"Edward, do you know what today's date is?" My father asked me this while shining a light into my eyes. I groaned and shut my eyes before he could continue, and swatted his arm away.

"Dad, fuck that hurt. What the hell's going on, why am I in here? Why is there a cast on my arm?"

"Edward, do you know what today's date is? Please, it's important."

I sighed and looked down at myself. The blanket was covering me from waist to toes, but I was able to tell that one leg looked larger than the other. I placed my hand on my left leg and felt the hardness underneath that could only be another cast. I exhaled rapidly and looked back up at my father, who I know saw the scared look in my eyes.

"September 18th… or 19th I guess by now… a few days after mom's benefit for the hospital wing. Dad, what's so import…" I stopped mid-sentence because I could see I was wrong. Dead wrong. My father's eyes abruptly widened and just as quickly masked itself back into his stoic doctor mode. I looked at the nurse… Amy I think she said her name was… no… Amanda… what the fuck was wrong with my head!

"Dad, you're scaring me. What the hell is going on!" I started looking around my room and that's when I saw it. It was one of those pull off calendars on the wall, where you rip the page, and it shows the next date. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. My breathing started to speed back up and I looked to my father. He turned back towards me after seeing what I had.

"Dad?" I asked him shakily.

"Son… It's January 3rd." He spoke so quietly I almost couldn't hear him. Almost. I almost wanted to start laughing and say, yea, big joke, nice… but I knew he wouldn't do this to me. January… already after Christmas… New Year… a whole new year. Where was Bella? And Alyssa? Did I make them up in my head while I was asleep? Was the woman I cared for so deeply, just a fantasy? Was the little girl that stole my heart just a dream? I could feel the tears running down my face at the thought, and I didn't care who saw me. If they weren't real I don't know what I'd do. I started to shake my head, this just wasn't possible. My heart felt like it was going to explode.

"No…. no this isn't possible… five months? I've been in here for five months? I can't…no, not Bella… Alyssa… please God no. Dad!"

"Son, no.. no, calm down. You've been here a week. You've only been in the hospital a week, Edward." He grabbed onto my shoulders and made me look him in the eyes as he said it. The pain from him grabbing me was enough to ground me back to reality. A week. I've been in the hospital a week. So could that mean Bella and Alyssa were real, and not just some incredible fantasy my mind tricked me into? I had to know. I didn't want to know. I asked anyway.

"So Bella, Alyssa, they're real." I asked hesitantly… I didn't know if I could take him saying they weren't.

"Yes, Bella and Alyssa are real." He said slowly, emphasizing each word.

I exhaled so quickly and felt the sobs trying to jump out of my throat. It hurt so bad to keep them in, so I didn't. I leaned into my father and wrapped my left arm tightly around him and cried into his shoulder. I don't care if anyone thought I was a pussy after that. My head was just so jumbled, I couldn't make my eyes understand the ceiling or the floor. After taking a few deep breaths I was slowly able to calm myself down. While it helped, rather significantly, to know that they were real, it still didn't help me to understand what happened, and why I can't remember the last five months of my life.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked after I was able to control myself. "Why can't I remember five months of my life? Where are Bella and Alyssa? Why am I in casts and my entire body is one giant ache."

Dad looked at the nurse and told her to get my prescription of medication set up, and to call my mother to let her know that I was awake. She nodded, and left the room quietly, as dad pulled up the chair beside my bed.

"Edward, what I'm about to tell you, it's going to be difficult son, so I need you to try to stay calm." I nodded my head slowly, and laid back against the pillows. "Son, the reason I think you can't remember the last few months is because you were in an accident."

An accident. Okay. So there was some type of accident that caused me to be in here. "How bad am I?"

Dad sighed and took my hand. "You broke your arm and your leg. You have a few fractured ribs, and a fractured skull. There was some swelling on your brain, but it seems to have leveled out."

I pressed my hand to my head and felt the bandage on my head.

I let my hand drop back down to my side and sighed. "Anything else?" I asked quietly.

Dad didn't look like he wanted to continue the conversation, but after making sure I was okay, he let me know that there had been some internal damage, (they realized it when I came in and vomited blood), and my appendix had to be removed. I felt along my stomach and found the bandages there as well. Fuck, I really was banged up. He told me they placed me under a medical induced coma because of the pain, which is why I was waking up now. I looked back up to my father, and I could tell there was something else he was keeping from me.

"Dad, how… why… what happened to c-cause this? Did I do something? Did I h-hurt som…?" I couldn't even finish the sentence. I couldn't bear it if someone else got hurt because of me.

He really didn't want to tell me this, but I had to know. I was also starting to wonder where everyone was, but I figured they were asleep at home in bed, and that was probably for the best.

"Dad, just tell me."

He looked down at my hand, and he cleared his throat, like this was taking him a lot to say. Suddenly I almost didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"On Christmas Eve, you were leaving our house after dropping Alyssa off, and heading back to Bella's apartment. There was a drunk driver, Edward. He swerved into your lane and it looks like you tried to swerve out of the way, but he was going too fast and hit your side of the car. Your car slid and fell over the side of the hill, overturning until you hit a tree. Does any of that ring a bell?"

I looked down trying to wrack my brain, to remember any of what he told me. At first I couldn't. I looked back up at him to tell him so, but the look in his eyes made the memories come back. Slowly like a home video, I could see small pictures flit across my eyes.

_Laughing and holding Alyssa's hand as we walked into my parents house. _

_Hugging my mother as Alyssa ran to my dad._

_Putting my hand in my pocket and feeling the velvet smoothness of the tiny black box Alyssa helped me pick out. _

_Bella wrapping her arm around my waist as we said goodbye. Leaning down to kiss Alyssa goodbye. Seeing her wink at me, and I winked back._

_Looking at Bella in the car as she smiled serenely at me._

_Hearing her say I love you, Edward._

_Telling Bella I love her._

_Looking back to the road and seeing the white headlights._

_Reaching across the console to hold Bella into place._

_Hearing Bella scream my name, as we were pushed over the hillside._

_The car rolling end over end, until we hit the tree._

_Screaming for Bella to look at me, as the blood ran down her face._

_Stuck with the wheel wedged into my left leg._

_Can't get out._

"Oh my God." Before anything else could be said I turned to the other side of the bed and vomited all over the ground. My father pressed the nurse's button and I could feel myself being pushed back into bed. All around me, nurses and my father were calling my name, and trying to get me to snap out of whatever trance I was in. I couldn't hear them. I could only read their lips. It was like someone had plugged cotton into my ears, I could only hear my heartbeat, and it sounded like hummingbird wings. Where was Bella? What happened to her? Is she alive? Did I kill her? Is she hurt?

"Dad. Bella. Where's Bella!" I don't know if I whispered it or screamed it. I watched him take a vial from a man and syringed it, and added it to my IV. Almost instantaneously I could feel myself calming down, my hearing coming back.

He leaned over me and told me to go to sleep, but I couldn't, not until I knew what happened to my Bella. I grabbed his shirt, and held on as tightly as I could.

"WHERE'S BELLA!" I screamed that time, and I knew he understood I would fight the sedative until I knew.

He looked at me for what could have been moments, minutes, or hours. I couldn't tell, the drug they gave me, was really starting to wear me down. I needed to know. He knew I needed to know. He opened and closed his mouth several times, before he just came out and said it.

"She's here in the hospital Edward, she's still in a coma."

Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... yea... um. Don't kill me? I mean seriously, we're only on Chapter 5 right. And it's been a giant up and down roller coaster ride... So maybe I should've said something about the angstyness? Is that even a real word? According to spelling and grammar, it isn't but I think I shall keep it.<strong>

**Anyway. Next chapter, I feel someone butting in on the conversation, so we may be seeing someone else's POV shortly.  
><strong>

**Gimme some reviews people. Reviews are better than... Edward waking from a week long medical induced coma?  
><strong>

**P.S. if any of this isn't true, medical standing wise... well, can we go with writer's artistic indulgence?  
>I have no medical background, so I'm just flying by the seat of my pants here, and i'd really hope some leniency comes my way... but also, if there's anyone of the medical profession, that thinks its too far overboard, or can give me some pointers for Bella, i'd appreciate that as well.<br>**

**Review people, it's what I live for... that and Dr. Pepper!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Sedation on the Menu

**Well hello everyone, I'm still up writing, and it's 2:45 AM. I've written four chapters today alone, so I'm really hoping this makes up for the lost time.. I know it doesn't so I'll keep it going tomorrow too (fingers crossed!)  
><strong>

**I told you earlier that I felt a different POV coming on, and apparently that POV, is Carlisle... I can finally understand what some authors on here mean, when they say it's like they push their way forward, and jump up and down like 1st graders yelling "Pick me! Pick Me!" He definitely wanted to finish these thoughts.  
><strong>

**So, tell me what you think, and please, don't forget: SM owns all, I just like to play with her toys!  
><strong>

**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Sedation on the Menu<strong>

**CARPOV**

"She's here in the hospital Edward, she's still in a coma."

I watched his eyes roll back in his head, as he passed out. Whether from the sedative, or the knowledge of Bella still in a coma, I'll never know, but as I stood there over my son I couldn't help the few tears that ran down my face.

My son was hurting, immensely, both emotionally and physically, and while there was something I could do about him physically, I could only pray he would be okay.

_Please God, please let him be okay._

After things started settling in his room, after the stress he went through, I had the nurse up his pain medication, as well as giving him a smaller sedative periodically so he would sleep through the night. He didn't need anymore undue stress this night.

I heard a commotion from outside Edward's door, coming from the nurse's station and walked towards the door. There I found my beautiful wife and son arguing with a nurse.

"I don't care how busy my husband is, you will page him immediately or so help me God, I'll…"

"Esme." I called out to her, so she wouldn't finish that sentence. She looked over at me and I know she could see the tears in my eyes, and I watched her face blanch and go stark white.

"Oh God, please tell me he's not…"

I ran over to her, shaking my head. "No darling, he woke up a little while ago. We had to sedate him because his BP was getting to high from emotional distress. He won't be waking the rest of the night, due to it, but we'll see him awake in the morning."

I could see my wife's body shaking and I pulled her into my arms. She had been through so much lately and I was so scared of the stress this was causing her. I looked up at Emmett and we both nodded, knowing we had to get her to sit down and drink something. We walked her over to the waiting area sitting her down beside me, while Emmett went to get her some coffee.

"What did he say Carlisle? Did he sound okay? There's no permanent damage was there?" She started getting more and more agitated, so I hugged her tightly.

"He's going to be fine Esme. He woke up, stuttering a little, but it seemed to decrease the longer he was awake. There is one thing though. He can't remember the last five months."

I could see the tears welling up in my wife's eyes and knew this would be a very emotional day for her.

Emmett brought back the coffee, to which his mother smiled at him and patted his hand that he had on her shoulder.

"Tell me everything." She said, while squaring her shoulders.

And so I did. I told her how I was paged while down in the ER, that he was awake. That I came running into his room while he was speaking with his nurse, and how I about broke down to my knees in thanks to God himself for giving us our son back. I told her that while his blood pressure was elevated, and that we needed to keep monitoring it, that he seemed to be doing just fine other than losing the last five months to his memories. It wasn't an uncommon thing during a traumatic event such as this so while we needed to wait on a few more of his tests, depending on how well he does in the next few weeks, I may be able to let him come home under our supervision. I looked between Esme and Emmett the whole time, and while I knew my wife's emotions were right on the edge, so was Emmett's.

While a very boisterous man, who loved life, he hated seeing people in pain, especially when that person was his brother. He loved his brother so very much… idolized him even, and the fact that I was watching him try to keep everything bottled inside of himself to protect his mother, made me realize I needed to have a talk with him, and soon.

I returned my gaze to my wife, who had silent streams of tears running down her soft cheeks, and I wiped them away with my thumbs, holding her face in my hands.

"He's alive Esme. That's what matters most right now. What comes with the future, only God knows, and we need to keep praying that he will only get better."

She nodded her head at me, and I gave her a chaste kiss before turning to my son.

"Emmett I'd like a word with you, if you don't mind."

I looked down at Esme, who seemed at first to think I was hiding something from her about Edward, but when she took in the clenched jaw Emmett was sporting, she understood immediately.

"I'm going to run down to the cafeteria for a little while, perhaps get something to eat before Edward wakes up in a few hours."

She pressed her lips to mine, and ran her hand along Emmett's cheek while he smiled through clenched teeth at his mother. While I knew, as much as he needed to release his pent up anger, he would never do it in front of his mother or the rest of the hospital.

Emmett and I walked towards the chapel on this floor, and as I opened the door to let him through, he sat on the first pew he could get to. I knew any moment that he was going to blow. He'd kept these pent up emotions to himself for a week, and in knowing this, I chose the most secluded area in this part of the hospital at this time. No one would hear us.

A quick pound echoed through the room, and I quickly glanced back down at my son, who was slamming his hands against the pew in front of him.

"WHY! Why them! Why did that fucking idiot have to be drinking? Tell me dad, WHY is GOD, whom you proclaim all mighty, and continue praying to, allows THIS! My brother and almost sister are in the ICU, after a stupid drunk who couldn't keep his keys out of his hands, and almost killed them!" He shoved his hands against the pew in front of him one more time, ramming the pew in front of it.

I waited a minute more before I watched his shoulders hunch, and he started to cry. I cried. For my son, Emmett, for my son Edward, for my almost daughter Bella, and almost granddaughter Alyssa. I cried for our whole family and our adopted family of Charlie and Billy, who were just as upset by all of this. It seems we were both thinking the same thing as he turned, his eyes red and shining, tears running down his face, and hiccupping, trying to calm down.

"Alyssa's the most amazing little girl, and right now she's so scared. She's scared her mother and Edward, who is as much a father to that little girl as her real father was, aren't coming back home. She's already had to deal with the fact that Jake is gone, why is God trying to take them away?"

I sighed and sat down next to my son. Even though I am a man of medicine, I have always had a great belief in God. He strengthens my hands as I move during my job, and he gave me my most precious gifts in this world. The love of a wonderful woman, two amazing sons; a family to call my own. I won't lie and say I never thought the same as Emmett right now, but it never lasted, because I knew that while we may not understand God's actions, there's always a reason.

"Emmett, I do not believe God ALLOWS these things to happen. They just do. When we cry, he cries. When we're happy, he's happy. I won't preach to you, because you're your own person, and you can make the decision for yourself, but I will tell you that while God might be watching down on us, it was the free will that God gave us, that led that man to drink and drive. But it is also the free will that gave Edward the strength to come back to us. The free will that let us all create the beautiful relationships we have between us. We must take the bad with the good. It is how we learn and strengthen the bonds we have between us."

I watched the anger shed itself from Emmett's body. His eyes lost the fire, and in it's place was grief. Pure grief and it hurt to watch my son in such agony.

"We can't lose him dad. He holds us together. He always has. I'm supposed to watch out for him, and he got hurt…"

I opened my mouth to disagree with him but he stopped me with his hand.

"I know it was not my fault either. I didn't put the drink in the guy's hand or the keys to make him drive. But I'm his big brother. How do I just stand there, and watch him in pain. Especially when he finds out about Bella. He's going to blame himself. And he doesn't even remember the most amazing part of his life."

I looked up at the podium at the front of the chapel. He was right of course. Edward would blame himself in all of this. Even if every person in our family told him it was an accident due to the other driver, he would still feel obligated to take on the blame.

"We have to reassure him Emmett, and keep doing it. Yes, I agree he'll blame himself. He's done it his whole life... Even when you knocked down your mother's vase and it smashed to pieces, Edward still took the blame so you wouldn't get in trouble."

Emmett turned his head in shock, mouth wide open for a few moments. I turned my head and laughed out loud at the look on his face.

"You knew! You knew I did it, but you grounded Edward for a week for that. Why?"

I laughed to myself for a moment as I brought back that memory. Yes, I had grounded Edward for a week, but by doing so, Emmett felt so badly, he did Edward's chores all that week. The mowing, the laundry, the dishes. He even helped his little brother with his homework for quite some time afterwards. My wife and I both knew that while Edward may have taken the blame, it was Emmett who liked to throw his football around the house, and it was always knocking things over.

"You're his big brother. He didn't want to see you getting into trouble. He knew that had you gotten in trouble again, we'd have gotten rid of that damn football you carried around for months, and he didn't want to see you hurt." I looked over at Emmett peripherally, and saw him looking down at his hands. I could see the pride on his face for his little brother, and then I watched his eyes pop open and he laughed loudly.

"I did that little brat's chores that entire week and he never once had to do anything now that I think about it." He turned towards me and I grinned a Cheshire's grin, shrugging my shoulders.

We both laughed and stood up, walking out of the chapel, reminiscing about other stories dealing with Edward all the way back to the waiting room, where Esme sat with a crossword puzzle in hand. She heard us laughing and looked up from her seat. He smile grew as she took in the serene look on our son's face and I nodded at the questioning look she gave me, asking if he was better. She nodded as well and returned to her puzzle.

Esme laughed quietly as we reminded her of that week when they were children and she smacked the backside of Emmett's head. When he exclaimed in surprise, and looked at her sharply she simply shrugged and replied "You owe me a new vase," and turned back towards her puzzle. Emmett looked at me and we both started laughing, and I watched the small smile that radiated off my beautiful wife. I was so glad to see that small smile rather than the tears I'd been seeing all week.

My pager went off, and as I glanced down at it, I realized just how much time had passed. Edward would be waking in the next hour or so. I kissed my wife's temple and told them both that I was needed back down in the ER, but that I would have the nurses page me when Edward woke back up. They both nodded, and I watched Emmett get up from his seat as well.

"I'm going to go find Charlie and see how Bella is doing. I'm sure the moment Edward wakes up, he's going to want to know." I nodded my head, and turned towards my wife.

"Will you be alright?" I asked apprehensively. She nodded her head, engrossed in those puzzles. She's always been addicted to those things. I kissed her lips once more and walked to the elevator to head downstairs. As the elevator doors opened for a couple on another floor, I was reminded of how it felt the day my life stood still…

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T SHOOT! I promise, the second part of CARPOV will be up shortly. It's already finished and I just need to go over it with a fine tooth comb. After that I think it will be my bedtime and I will see you all tomorrow.<strong>

**Don't forget to review please... Reviews are like, well amazing since I got my first one today. I was so excited, I jumped up and down giggling (husband thinks I'm nuts, but he knew that when he married me!)  
><strong>

**P.S. A lot of medical terms are going to be coming up, and hopefully I discussed them enough to help you understand. I did a good bit of research today for this, and I hope it makes sense to all the medical personnel out there, due to my non-existent knowledge of the profession.  
><strong>

**Review please! I'm not against begging :D!**


	8. Chapter 7: Flashbacks for Dessert

**Okay. As promised, here is the continuation of CARPOV. I won't go too far into talking, so you can read, but just remember, medical terms, and lots of 'em.  
><strong>

**SM, you are a goddess among women, and I love your characters! SM, Big fish in little pond, Me, trying not to get eaten.  
><strong>

**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Flashbacks for Dessert<strong>

**CARPOV - Continued**

**Previously:**

"**Will you be alright?" I asked apprehensively. She nodded her head, engrossed in those puzzles. She's always been addicted to those things. I kissed her lips once more and walked to the elevator to head downstairs. As the elevator doors opened for a couple on another floor, I was reminded of how it felt the day my life stood still…**

**FLASHBACK**

"_You two be careful heading back tonight." I told them both as I hugged Bella at the door. I knew of Edward's plans for tonight, and had agreed immediately to let Alyssa stay here with us._

"_And you're sure you don't mind having Alyssa sleep over? We can take her with us if you'd rather have the alone time." Bella looked between both myself and Esme, and while I kept a neutral calm to my expression, Edward's eyes widened perceptibly and shook his head "no" slightly. I almost wanted to outright laugh. I would have goaded him, and made him think he was getting Alyssa for the night, but I knew just how nervous he was for tonight._

"_Certainly not Bella, I want some alone time with my little Aly, isn't that right Aly?" I turned towards Alyssa beside me, who nodded her head very quickly._

"_Yep. Me and Pops here are going to play tea party with Uncle Emmett."_

_I smiled and then full out laughed as I watched my son walk into the room. He was wearing a giant feathery neon pink boa, with a sparkly blue tiara on his forehead. When he moved, it shook sparkles all over him. I doubted even by tomorrow he'd be able to get rid of all the sparkles. As I looked over at Rosalie, I could see her rolling her eyes at her husband, but because it was for the little girl in front of us, you could see the glow coming off of her._

"_But Aly, I thought you and I were going to play tea party!" He pouted, dimples and all. She giggled the most adorable giggle and ran to Emmett, who picked her up with one arm. She whispered into his ear, but we could all still hear what she said "Emmy, we can't let Pops out of the game. He'll get all sad and cry. I don't want to see him cry, do you?"_

_Everyone laughed except for Emmett who looked at me, and I quickly pouted back at him. "Oh all right, but just this once. Then it's you and me Alycat!"_

_Edward and Bella left as Emmett and I started to play with Alyssa. We were twenty minutes into our tea party, and my cell phone rang. At the late hour, I figured it was the hospital, but when I saw Edward's name on the screen I picked it up immediately._

"_Son, you couldn't have asked her yet, your not even back at the house."_

"…_Dad..," was all he said._

"_Edward? Edward, what's wrong." I started to panic because I could hear a horn in the background._

_Emmett stood up along with Esme, and both of them walked towards us. Rosalie asked Alyssa to go upstairs and help her draw a picture for Christmas morning._

"_Dad, I can't… get Bella… stuck. Lights… bleeding on her skin… Help her." I could tell his breathing wasn't right. His breath was rattling, but I couldn't understand some of the things he was saying._

"_Edward, were you in an accident? Edward I need you to keep talking to me, okay? Tell me what happened." I watched Esme cover her mouth as tears ran down her face. Emmett was grabbing our coats and we were both running out the door. Emmett got on his cell phone and was calling 911 to tell them of a possible accident on the high way._

"_Cold… I can't… feel.. She's not breathing… Dad, it hurts.." I could hear him crying and I gunned the car as fast as possible, praying to God we could get there in time._

"_Edward, I need to know how you're doing. Can you tell me, son?" I kept my voice as calm as possible, but I was freaking out. I didn't know what I would see when we got there. I just prayed it wasn't as bad as I felt it was._

"_Cold. I'm cold dad. BELLA, OPEN YOUR EYES!" I heard him scream at her, but in the next minute he was whimpering. I knew then that she either couldn't hear him, or wasn't able to do as he asked._

"_Hold on son, we're almost there." I could see lights ahead of us, a car was halfway off the road, but I couldn't see Edward's car. "Edward, where are you, can you tell me where you are."_

"_Tree. Ran… tree. BELLA!"_

"_DAD!" Emmett yelled and I glanced over at him. There, against a tree over the hill, was the bottom side of a car. It was tilted on it's passenger side, crushed against a giant tree. I could feel my stomach wanting to rip out of my throat, and I threw the car into park, and we both jumped out. I checked the car on the side of the road, and there was a man on the phone with, who sounded like he was talking to the police, asking for an ambulance. His voice was slurred, and right then, I knew he'd been drinking. I wanted to kill him, but at that moment, I knew my son needed me more._

_We ran down the hillside towards the vehicle and I could smell the blood from halfway down the hill. I knew that whatever I'd see, it wouldn't be good._

_We walked to the side of the vehicle and what I saw will give me nightmares for months. Edward was hanging forward, his eyes closed but he was mumbling to himself. There was a large egg sized bump on the side of his head, and he was bleeding from multiple places. Emmett, being so tall, he could see that Edward's leg was underneath the steering wheel wedged, and his leg looked broken. His right arm hung loosely from his forearm, broken also, and multiple abrasions on it as well._

_Bella was in fact actually breathing, but it was so minute, that it didn't seem like she would last much longer. There was blood dripping from her nose, mouth, and a large gash where it looked like her head hit the window beside her. They were both wearing their seat belts, thank god, else wise, they'd have crashed through the windshield and probably dead right now._

_As if time started to fast forward, I could hear the paramedics at the top of the hill. I called up to one of the paramedics I recognized, John, and told him of the two victims. They brought the backboards down and after a slow process of removing the car from it's side, and using the jaws, they were finally loaded into the ambulances._

_There wasn't room in the ambulances for myself or Emmett, so we followed them as fast as we could to the hospital._

_As we raced into the parking lot, we found Charlie, and Bella's sister and brother pulling in with Esme and Rosalie. They told us Alyssa was being watched by Billy, her grandfather, and we rushed inside the hospital. It was absolute pandemonium. I could hear a code being called, and watched Edward being pulled out of a room by two security officers._

_Everyone ran towards him, I was stopped by John telling me Edward refused treatment until he was with Bella. They couldn't sedate him fast enough, and somehow was able to get to Bella's room. I called for a gurney and the nurses to be brought over._

_God, how could he run on that leg? Even from a distance you could tell it was broken. My only guess would be the adrenalin of Bella. Next thing I know, there's blood all over the floor, and Edward was passed out. We were able to get him up and into another room, but I wasn't allowed in. Even though I was the Chief of General Surgery here, I knew I couldn't operate on my own son, like I knew they were going to have to do._

_Everything was coming at me so fast, I couldn't tell which way was up._

_I could see Charlie holding Bella's sister, her brother in law trying to keep his cool, and Esme was distraught with Emmett. Rosalie looked like she was in shock and she just couldn't wrap her head around what was going on._

_We sat there for hours, waiting to get some type of word on either of our loved ones. Finally after the longest night of our lives, we heard about Edward first. He was placed in an induced coma, due to the amount of injury, and was being taken up to ICU. The prognosis looked good, but only time would tell. They let me see his medical chart and I was able to see the injuries he sustained. After calmly letting the rest of my family that it looked good, another doctor came out calling for the Swans._

_We all got up and the doctor, looking at Charlie, asked if we were okay to be given information as well. He whole heartedly agreed and we were given her prognosis._

_While Edward had sustained horrible injuries, Bella's were worse. She had a broken clavicle, fractured pelvis, and rib fractures, she also had a TBI, and an aortic rupture. I could tell a lot of what was being said to Charlie wasn't going through well, and I stopped the doctor to speak to him myself._

"_Charlie, it's her collarbone, and pelvis and ribs that are the easier mended things. The TBI is a brain injury. Meaning she has some very serious swelling on her brain, probably from when she hit the window. The aortic rupture is her heart. Which is probably why she coded to begin with."_

_The doctor nodded in my direction and I looked back at Charlie. It still didn't seem to be sinking in completely, so I just gave it my all._

"_It's bad Charlie, but she's still alive." I told him, never leaving his gaze._

"_She's alive then?" He asked the doctor handling her case._

_He nodded, and informed us that while it was a rupture it was only partial, and that they were lucky to get her to the hospital when they did, else wise it could have gotten a lot worse._

_Charlie fell into the plastic seat behind him and stared at the ground._

"_When can we see her" Her sister asked._

"_Not for a while more. The surgery is so… detailed, that we need to keep her in the ICU so no complications arise. She'll be in a blocked off section to keep infection from coming through, so the next few days are critical for her. We'll be monitoring her very closely and we'll keep you posted as often as possible." The doctor finished, and Charlie and I both shook his hand, before he left._

_Charlie sat there, numb from it all. We all were. Bella and Edward were both fighting for their lives, but of the two, Bella was much worse off. We all sat down and waited out the next few hours. Billy called in every so often, letting us know how Alyssa was doing, and to get information on what we knew. By morning, the doctors told us both the kids were up in the ICU on the 7__th__ floor, and that we were allowed to go up to the waiting room there for more information on Edward and Bella._

_We knew it was a waiting game at this point. Would the kids heal correctly, and come out of this together or would, God forbid, something happen. Esme took my hand and grabbed Charlie as well. I looked around and saw that everyone was getting together, and we all bent our heads, and prayed._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Dr. Cullen?" A nurse called as I was putting a chart back onto the desk of the nurse's station.

I hadn't seen any patients, but I did go over a few charts in my office that needed attending to. I knew that during all of this, I would never be able to give the time and energy required to do my job thoroughly, and I wasn't about to not give my all if I could.

"Yes?" I spoke back to the nurse.

"Your son is awake again. Your wife asked me to get you, personally."

I nodded my head, and informed the charge nurse on the floor that I was finished for the day. I let the ICU nurse lead us back up to Edward's room. I reminded myself that Edward didn't remember the last five months. I reminded myself that he doesn't know the extent of Bella's injuries. I also reminded myself that though Bella's state of coma is medically induced right now, it's very possible she won't wake up, and she'll stay like this. Right before I walked into the room, I prepared myself for whatever lied ahead.

And prayed to God, that we could make it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there's the end of Carlisle for the time being. We're going to be getting back into Edward's time soon.<br>**

**Just a question. Who all can imagine the pink boa, and blue sparkly tiara on Emmett, because I think he could totally rock it.  
><strong>

**Just saying.  
><strong>

**Okay people, you know the drill, Review for me, because I love being giddy and freaking out my husband!  
><strong>

**Just saying. ;)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Like the Corner of my Mind

**Good afternoon everyone… it seems the day has been filled with another day of writing for me. No, it won't be like this all the time, I do have a RL to deal with as well, but I just had to get this out while it was in my head. So I hope you all like it. It kind of went off in a direction I wasn't expecting it too..**

**You know, I've read all these different stories on here, and I read what the author writes before hand, and I see how they tend to agree that the characters seem to go in a completely different direction than you originally intended the chapter to go. As I'm writing this, I'm finally understanding that.**

**Okay, enough about that. Here's the chapter.**

**SM owns my most favorite puppets. I just like to pull their strings!**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Like the Corner of my Mind<strong>

**EPOV**

"_**She's here in the hospital Edward, she's still in a coma."**_

At that moment I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Knowing Bella might never wake up was enough to make me wish I wouldn't either. I don't know how I would ever live without her. It was all my fault she was fighting for her life.

_God, please let her be okay. I can't live without her…_

**MEMORIES**

I woke to the blaring alarm on my night stand Friday morning for work. I turned off the alarm and laid in bed for a quiet moment with a smile on my face. This week has been amazing. The only time I was able to see Bella for a good portion of time was when she first enrolled Alyssa at the school.

_I walked through the door to the school about twenty minutes earlier than usual, to meet up with Bella and Alyssa for her enrollment. I watched them get out of Bella's car a few parking spaces away from mine, and I hopped out of the car and yelled their names. They both turned around and Alyssa screamed my name and ran for me. I laughed and picked her up, twirling her in a circle which just made her giggle. _

_This was precious to me. This feeling, so foreign, but so right felt like the most perfect moment in my life. I wanted time to freeze, so I could watch the giant smile on Alyssa's face, the red tints in her hair, just like her mothers, shine in the sun. Hear the tinkling bells of her giggles as I twirled her. I wanted it all for forever, and the thought didn't even scare me in the slightest._

_I pulled her slightly away from me so I could look her in the eyes. "You ready for your first day of Kindergarten Alyssa?"_

_She just nodded her head before starting to wiggle out of my arms. I put her down, and she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her mother. I looked at Bella for the first time since Alyssa ran after me, and I stopped breathing at the sight of her._

_She wasn't dressed up in anything fancy, like at the benefit. Hell, she was wearing a green set of scrubs with watermelons on them for her first day of work. Her hair was in a bun, and there were a few tendrils that escaped, and were framing her face, but she was still the most beautiful sight I had ever seen, and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Alyssa and I walked towards her and as I got closer I noticed her eyes were glazed over. Much like when she told me I was so "perfect." I leaned over her and kissed her cheek and spoke in a whisper "I've drank straight from the carton once or twice in my life."_

_She shook her head as if coming out of a daze, and narrowed her eyes at me. I laughed and wrapped my arm around her and kissed her chastely. "I missed you."_

"_I missed you too," she whispered. We looked down at the little girl in front of us, who happened to be extremely quiet at the moment. Her eyes were pinched at the corner and she looked like she was trying to figure out a math problem. She then shrugged, as if it didn't matter to her, and she grabbed Bella's hand and pulled us both into the building._

"_Come on mom, I want to see my room!" _

_I looked over at Bella, and for one fleeting moment, she looked grief stricken. I cleared my throat and she looked over at me. I mouthed the words "you okay," and she nodded her head. She looked at Alyssa, who was skipping along, in her own little world, and then said softly, "she's growing up and I miss the little girl who was scared the first time I took her to daycare. She's getting so big."_

_I nodded, smiling at the thought of watching Bella with Alyssa… not that I was smiling over a scared little girl, but seeing the mother-daughter relationship in my eyes… I could almost see a smaller version on Alyssa clinging to her mother, and while the sight broke my heart, I could see the love clearly between them._

"_She is growing up… all children do, but you're her mother Bella, and she will always need her mother."_

_Bella smiled back at me and nodded her head in thanks as we reached the front office. Mrs. Vincent, and older lady, was sitting at her desk typing away as we walked through the doors. She looked up at Bella and Alyssa and smiled. When her eyes reached me they opened in surprise. "Edward what can I help you with."_

"_I'm here to help my friend Alyssa start Kindergarten today."_

_She stood from her desk and started rummaging through some files in a cabinet. "Alyssa, what's your last name?"_

"_Black." She said quietly. Mrs. Vincent nodded her head as she reached the papers she was looking for. "Okay, Mrs. Black these are Alyssa's paperwork that you'll need to fill out, and her teacher here is going to be Ms. Marsh. She's in room 10A. Edward could you take them down to her classroom, so she can see where she'll be?"_

"_No problem Kathy." I said as I held the door open for Bella and Alyssa. Bella thanked her as she took the papers and walked out the door holding Alyssa's hand. We walked down the hallway until we reached the classroom she'd be in and when we got there Ms. Marsh was already waiting. She was a younger woman with black curly hair and glasses, but she was a very nice young woman. Her classroom was down the hall from mine, so we spoke occasionally._

"_Hello, and who might you be?" Alyssa looked around the room first before she looked up at her mother. Bella nodded her head, and she turned around and gave Ms. Marsh her name. Ms Marsh, Maggie, introduced herself to both Bella and Alyssa, and showed them where she'd be sitting, what they were going to be doing during the next few lessons, and helped her try to catch up on the few classes she missed last week. It wasn't much, we had just started the school year this past week, so really it was just introductions and a few papers to find out the student's level of understanding._

_We spoke a few minutes more before Bella started to say goodbye to Alyssa. I could see the small spark of nervousness in Alyssa, but as the other students started joining the classroom, and a young girl stopped in the doorway to talk to Alyssa._

"_Hi, I'm Sara, what's your name?"_

_Alyssa spoke quietly, still nervous, "Alyssa."_

_Sara reached out for Alyssa's hand immediately, and she spoke rapidly, "don't be scared, you're gonna have so much fun with Ms. Maggie, she loves to draw on the chalkboard and she's so good at it, and then we color it in, and write our names on the board and…" she continued talking and pulling Alyssa through the door, and by the time she even realized what was going on, her nervousness was gone. She was happily playing beside Sara, and Bella watched on with a small smile on her face._

_I wrapped my arm around Bella, and thanked Maggie before we both walked off down the hallway. We paused at my classroom and I showed her the room. She nodded and I could tell her mind was still back with Alyssa._

"_Hey." I said softly._

_She looked up at me as the students started filing in. We walked out of the room and I grabbed her hand and walked towards the front exit. "You know she'll be fine. You'll pick her up from school today, and all she'll be talking about is that Sara girl."_

"_I know. I just miss her." She shrugged her shoulders and I hugged her tightly to me. "I'll look out for her, I promise you." I told her before I captured her lips with mine. It was chaste, but none the less sparked a fire in me as I felt, rather than heard, the hum come from her. When I pulled away I stroked her cheek with my fingertips and I watched the blush, that I loved so much, follow my fingers._

"_I'll call you tonight." She said to me._

"_I'll be waiting."_

She walked out of the school after that, and when I got the phone call that night, she laughed and told me all the new things she learned about that Sara girl from Alyssa. I told her the classic line of "I told you so," and she laughed again, knowing I was only teasing her.

We spoke to each other every morning when she dropped Alyssa off at school on her way to work, and on the phone every night. We didn't get to have another steamy phone call like Sunday, but I enjoyed just talking to her about her likes, and dislikes. We spoke of how her first day at work was and how she got to meet my father (_"Holy crow! What, does your family's genes come from a science lab?"_) I assume she meant our family's good looks. At least I hope she did.

I finally got up the nerve to ask Bella if I could take my girls out on a date Saturday. At first I think she believed I only meant her, and when she started to say she couldn't because of Alyssa, I backed that train up immediately.

"Bella, I meant both my girls. You and Alyssa. I want to spend time with the both of you. I've missed you and I've missed Alyssa. Please say you'll let me."

I could only hear her deep breathing before she whispered "yes." I'll admit it, I fist pumped the air. I told her it would be an outside casual date, and the more I spoke to her, the more I could hear her getting excited for it.

It sounded cliché, but I was taking them to the Seattle zoo. I knew Alyssa would love it, and it meant actually getting to walk around with her and Bella both, instead of just sitting watching a movie, or going out to eat. I wanted to spend the whole day together, and I couldn't think of a better time we would have together.

I pulled into the parking lot of the school at the same time as Bella. I ran over to her car, and opened the door for Bella just as she was about to get out.

"So chivalry is not dead hm?" She smiled up at me and I shrugged my shoulder with a big smile on my face.

"I do what I can." I laughed as she smacked me in the chest and helped Alyssa out of the car. Alyssa gave her mother a hug, and ran to meet up with her friends as they walked into the school.

"So am I going to find out where you're taking us on Saturday?" She looked up at me through her lashes and I swear my heart jumped. I pulled her to me and whispered in her ear. "Well, you could try… but it's a surprise."

She shivered as my breath tickled her neck, and I watched the goose bumps spread along her skin. I kissed her neck softly before pulling back and looking into her eyes. She pouted of course, and it did nothing but make me kiss her soft plump lips.

"Tease."

"You like it." I told her, and she didn't deny it. She kissed me once more before having to get back into the car and get herself to work. I watched as she waved and pulled out of the parking lot. I stood there like a love sick fool watching her go with a smile on my face… wait. Love?

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA! See what I meant? I had this whole thing planned out for something completely different, and Edward just talks and talks and talks.<strong>

**Oh well, the next part will be up sooner or later. Sooner if I get more reviews :D!**

**Reviews are like … well as my son would say about Kung Fu Panda - AWESOMENESS!**


	10. Chapter 9: Faith, Hope and Love

**Here's the next chapter for LLNO. Once again it is after 2 in the morning and I'm still typing away on my little laptop with my head hanging backwards on the chair. I can't exactly think of much to say, because I'm tired, so I'm just going to let you at it.  
><strong>

**SM, you know us fanfiction-isters mean no disrespect or infringement to your characters. We just love them so much, we wanna keep them hanging around for a bit.  
><strong>

**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Faith, Hope and Love<strong>

**PRESENT**

I knew she was there before I even opened my eyes. I could smell her perfume, hear the ever present scribbling of pen to paper. A crossword puzzle, no doubt. She started humming a lullaby she used to sing to me as a child when I woke up with nightmares and would run to her for comfort. That is the epitome of my mother; comfort. She was there every time I fell from my bike, when I broke my arm, when I slid off the branch in our backyard and cut up the side of my leg. Every scar I can remember she was always there, and she would hum that lullaby to me as she fixed my injuries. Before even opening my eyes, I took a deep breath and spoke the first thing that came to my mind…

"It's my fault."

I heard the pen and paper clacking to the floor as she rose from her chair to race to my side. She pressed the nurse's button and requested for my father to be brought in, and that I was awake. Once the nurse's line cut out, mom looked down at me with a hard stare.

"No. It isn't." I wanted to scoff at her, but I knew I'd never hear the end of it.

"If I hadn't been racing back to my place to propose, none of this would've happened. We would've stayed over that night, and I could've done it the next morning."

I heard her sigh, and she placed her hand in my left one. "Were you speeding Edward?"

I opened my eyes in shock at her. "Of course not, mom. You know I'd never do that, especially in the winter, and especially with Bella in the car."

"Then it's not your fault, Edward. Accidents happen. If anything it's the drunk driver's fault. You weren't reckless, you weren't speeding…"

"If I'd been faster, I could've…"

"Could've what, Edward. Are you Superman now? Moving faster than a speeding bullet these days? You were crushed in that car just like she was. You were in just as much trouble as she was. If anything you saved her."

I did scoff this time, before I could keep it at bay. "Yeah, mom. I saved her by getting us pushed off the road, and into a tree."

"No, Edward. By calling your father… if you hadn't called your father, you'd both probably be dead right now."

I stopped my rebuttal and tried to remember calling him. Nothing. I couldn't remember it at all.

"I called dad?" I asked her so quietly, I didn't even know if she heard me, until she nodded.

"Yes, Edward. He was able to speak to you long enough to figure out where you were, and help the paramedics get down to you. You saved Bella's life by getting her to the hospital in time. If you hadn't called…"

She didn't need to finish that sentence. The curl in my stomach was enough to realize what she was going to say.

"So you remember again, then?" I knew a change of subject when I heard it. I shook my head at her and then shrugged my shoulders as I couldn't really answer her.

"Bits and pieces, but only in my dreams… I still don't remember anything from the last five months."

I heard her inhale quickly and asked quietly "What do you remember?"

"It's so strange mom. It's like right now, while I'm awake, I know it's real, I know we were in that accident. But when I fall asleep, I'm making a date with Bella and Alyssa to take her to the Seattle Zoo."

She laughed a little and I looked up in shock. Why could she possibly be laughing at me?

"No, sweetie, I'm not laughing at you. I'm just remembering when you did that, is all." She looked so serene as she recalled the memory, and I wish I could do the same.

"Will you tell me about it?" I whispered. I was ready to fall asleep and witness the memory myself, but I worried that I would skip over it, or the memory wouldn't come to me, and it would skip right over it. I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to know what she knew.

"From what I remember you telling me, you had taken them both there early so that when it opened, and Alyssa saw the sign, she squealed so loudly you thought your ear drums would blow." She laughed quietly. "Her favorite animals there were the penguins. She absolutely adored watching them sliding on their bellies. She said it reminded her of that TV show on… Madagascar."

I smiled at the way my mother looked as she spoke about Bella's little girl. Then as if the thought just occurred to me my eyes widened and my breathing got faster.

"Oh God, Alyssa. How is she? Is she alright? Who is taking care of her?" I started to try to sit up, but the pain in my chest hurt like a bitch. I laid back again, with my mother's coaxing, and took some deep breaths through my clenched teeth.

"Fuck." I groaned. I waited for my mother to threaten with the soap, but when I looked at her she was crying.

"Mom, no. I'm sorry, please don't cry." I tried to reach her, and she moved closer to me, so I could wipe the tear from her cheek.

"Oh Edward, we almost lost you. Of course I'm going to cry. I was so worried." I pulled down so she was sitting on the bed beside me, and she lightly hugged me to her. "My baby boy. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I won't Mom." We both knew I couldn't give her that promise, as neither of us were psychic, but it was the thought that counted most.

She was able to calm down enough to tell me that Alyssa seemed to be doing alright. She understood that her mother was in the hospital and that she had been in an accident with me. They didn't tell her she was sick, thank god, because they were afraid she'd think Bella was sick like Jake. I agreed completely with that, just so long as my little Alyssa was okay.

A knock at the door, and my father came into the room. We both looked over at him, and he walked in slowly, probably gauging my reaction from the last time I woke up.

"You seem to be doing better, son." He said, as he picked up my medical chart from the bottom of the bed.

"How's Bella?" I demanded.

Mom looked up at my father with a worried expression, and I knew that they didn't want to tell me.

"Dad, I'm much better now. I won't freak out. It was a lot to take in all at once, but now that I've had time to think about it, I NEED to know. How is she."

Dad nodded and grabbed the chair from the corner of the room. Mom sat back down in the chair she had pulled up near my bed and held my hand.

"Son. I want you to know first and foremost that we are taking absolutely the best care towards her as we can. She's a fighter, and she WILL pull through this."

Well, didn't that just want to set me off like a firecracker. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders, because I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Bella is in the same induced coma that you were put under right now, They will be taking her off of it within the next few days, but it will still take her some time to come out of it. Do you understand that."

I nodded my head and waited for him to continue.

"Bella suffered some serious damages in the accident. Her collarbone was broken, and she has a fractured pelvis and a few ribs. While those are hard, they're the most easily handled in comparison to the other injuries she sustained." He stopped there, to see how I was doing. While I can't say I'm happy as a fucking clam, I'm taking things better than the first time I woke.

"She also had swelling in her brain, which as I last checked, has come down and an aortic tear, but she had surgery for it, and she'll recover from it." He spoke this last part so quickly, I had a little trouble understanding him exactly.

"She has swelling… in her brain? Isn't that serious? And dad, I'm not in the medical field, what is an aorta… whatever you said?"

He sighed, and I knew he could see I was getting nervous.

"Yes, son, the swelling is serious. It's very serious son. And the aortic tear… that's her heart."

I could feel my heart breaking. I was freaking out. They knew I was freaking out too, because my mother's hand squeezed the hell out of mine, and my father gripped onto my shoulders. "Son, she's had the surgery from the tear, and it went very well. The swelling is going down. She's recovering."

"…Dad. I can't… I mean… is she going to…" I couldn't even get the sentence out. It hurt to much to even think it let alone say it out loud.

"We… we don't know for certain Edward. I can't lie to you about this, it's serious. But at this point all we can do is pray." He wiped the tears from my face, that I didn't even realize were streaming down my face. I couldn't feel, I was so numb. This beautiful woman was fighting for her life. The woman that I love… yes I love her so much… could…

"No. No, she's going to make it. She has to. She can't leave me, she can't leave Alyssa. It's not fair. I love her so much dad. I can't even… I ca.." I broke. I completely broke down and my mother wrapped her arms around me as the sobs broke through me. Horrible, wracking sobs wrenched through me at the thought of losing my precious Bella. I rocked back and forth in my mother's arms as we all cried and prayed for the woman somewhere in this hospital that I love with all my heart.

_God, please don't take her from me. I've just found her. Take me instead if you must, but please God. PLEASE._

After what felt like hours my sobs began to lessen. My head hurt from crying, and I knew I probably looked like a fucking mess. I didn't care.

"I want… I want t-to s-see her."

My mother moved her face away from the top of my head and looked at my father.

"P-please dad. I n-need t-to."

He looked out the window as I waited for an answer from him. Finally after what felt like forever, he looked back to me, his eyes bloodshot, wet and red, and he nodded his head.

"I'll see what I can do."

I sighed into my mother's shoulder and squeezed her with as much strength as I could.

I calmed myself down as much as possible, still hiccuping, with tears falling every so often. A nurse came in to check on me, and my pain levels, wondering if I wanted any more medication or if I was getting hungry.

I looked at my dad not even thinking about what I was able to do. I knew from my father that I had a feeding tube inserted this past week, but since I'd woken up they'd taken it out. I was only allowed clear liquids, so my father ordered my "breakfast."

I felt so tired, I slept an entire week, and yet I still felt exhausted. I kept myself awake though and didn't take the pain medicine offered because I just wasn't ready to see Bella in my dreams. I wanted to see the real woman, not just the memory of her.

I spoke to my father about that, telling him I felt like I was living in two different worlds. One where all of this shit was happening, and the other, my life was just about perfect. It almost felt like an addiction that I was trying to discourage myself from, by not sleeping when I knew I'd see my beautiful Bella. He couldn't explain it anymore than I could, so we let the conversation go for now.

Mom pulled her phone from her pocket and checked a text message she received. "Emmett's here, Edward. He wants to see you." I was about to give the okay, when she finished by saying

"So does Charlie."

Oh God, Charlie. He's going to kill me. I promised to take care of Bella, and I failed him. God, this must be killing him. What do I do? How could he ever forgive me for doing this to his little girl. How would I feel if this had been Alyssa with some guy. That made me see red.

I'd want to kill the guy too.

"Um.. Okay?" It came out as more of a question because fuck if I knew what I should do. My father helped my mother out of her chair and they said they were going to give us a moment alone with Charlie before they let Emmett in. Mom kissed my forehead, they both told me they love me, and then they left. Now it was a waiting game, between when that door would open, and whether my heart would give out from anxiety.

A solid knock on the door made me jump and I told him to come in. To say he was a mess too was putting it lightly. His clothes were wrinkled as if he'd slept in them all night, his face was drawn, his eyes red, whether from lack of sleep or crying I don't know. He looked like he'd aged 10 years in the matter of a week… or well, I guess I should say months since I last remembered seeing him.

"God damn it, Edward."

_Here it comes..._

Before I knew what he was doing, he half ran to my bed and pulled me into a... hug? I was startled. I mean, maybe he was trying to crush the life out of me, or maybe he was trying to reach across me to my IV, or…

"Thank God you're alright, son."

Wait... WHAT?

* * *

><p><strong>Longer AN this time around... sorry...**

**Okay, so who seriously all saw that coming... be honest now. Yes, it's predictable in it's predictably predictableness, but if Edward was planning to propose, don't you think he'd have spoken to Charlie about it?**

**Hmm? Okay, just figured I'd give some food for thought.  
><strong>

**Any-who, I know technically it's the 24th now, and I've only posted once yesterday, rather than the 4 times the previous day. As you can see RL is starting to return to it's regularly scheduled programs, and I had to get some things taken care of today. However, I will say Chapter 11 is partially written as I speak so hopefully it wont take too long to finish after I get a good night's sleep.  
><strong>

**Don't forget to Review for me please. I'm up to two reviews so far, and while I love it, I know I've gotten close to 1,000 hits on this already, so i don't care if you're reviewing to say "Meh." or if it's to tell me you love it... Anonymous reviews are available too, so if you wish to critique, you may do so also.  
><strong>

**Reviews are like... Schmexy Edward times, if I can pull it together for Chapter 11. Don't quote me though...  
><strong>

**Thank you to my two first reviewers (an anonymous, and maryannabella) you both rock, and I'm glad you're both enjoying it. *Throws out some serious love*  
><strong>

**Okay, I'll end the A/N, because half the time I know most people don't read these. Unless you do, and think I'm funny, in which case *flips hair over shoulder* carry on. (yeeeeaaa, no... even I know that's just cheesy...)  
><strong>

**See ya!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Blessings Please?

**Okay, so I'm finally back. Sorry I didn't get to post these last few days, i was getting ready for my cousin's wedding this Saturday. Which means I probably won't be posting Saturday... So, Charlie's just entered the present part of the story... I love the way he was portrayed in the movie and books, but I can't help to think that a man who has seen all the hate of being a cop (even if it's a small town), wouldn't show his love for his personal life more. With that in mind, it's obvious in this chapter he's slightly OOC, but I love my Charlie, so here ya go.  
><strong>

**SM owns her Charlie, I own mine.  
><strong>

**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Blessings Please?<strong>

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**A solid knock on the door made me jump and I told him to come in. To say he was a mess too was putting it lightly. His clothes were wrinkled as if he'd slept in them all night, his face was drawn, his eyes red, whether from lack of sleep or crying I don't know. He looked like he'd aged 10 years in the matter of a week… or well, I guess I should say months since I last remembered seeing him.**_

"_**God damn it, Edward."**_

_**Here it comes…**_

_**Before I knew what he was doing, he half ran to my bed and pulled me into a hug. I was startled. I mean, maybe he was trying to crush the life out of me, or maybe he was trying to reach across me to my IV, or…**_

"_**Thank God you're alright, son."**_

_**Wait… WHAT?**_

PRESENT CONTINUED

Okay, now I was confused. This man, the father of the woman I love, is glad I'm okay, after almost killing his daughter?

"Charlie?" I gasped. He pulled back, with a look on face that said he thought he was hurting me… and in a way I guess he was. He shouldn't be happy I'm okay. He should be downright trying to find a way to get me thrown in jail or something for hurting his baby girl.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you all right? Do you need me to go get your father?" He rambles. Like Bella, when she's nervous.

"Charlie, I… I mean… I'm so sorry Charlie, I swear I'll make this right. I failed you, and your trust must be completely blown with me, and I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen, even though I don't know half of what happened and I just…"

"Whoa, whoa, Edward, calm down, take a breath." Charlie gripped my shoulder, and he wasn't even trying to hurt me. It was the same way my father tried to comfort me. Why was he trying to comfort me?

I was rambling, I knew that much. I couldn't express just how much I blamed myself, or how sorry I was for the pain I caused him.

"Edward, son, you need to calm down. This wasn't your fault."

My head shook sharply as my breathing rose. "No, it is. I d-drove that night. We sh-should've stayed at m-my parents place. We sh-shouldn't have left. I'm s-so s-sor-ry Cha-rlie" I could feel the tears trying to come back through, my breathing escalating. I felt like such a pussy laying in this bed, with Bella's father standing over me, trying to console me, when he should have been wringing my neck.

"Enough Edward. I don't blame you, I never did. I know what you must be thinking right now, but I don't. There was nothing you could've done. You called your father when this happened, and you got Bella to the hospital because of that. You saved her."

"M-My mother said the s-same thing. I didn't save her Ch-Charlie. I almost… I almost." At that point I knew the tears were coming down in torrents.

"Awe hell kid, you really are blaming yourself for all of this aren't you." Charlie sat down in the chair beside me which forced me to look straight at him. "This ISN'T your fault Edward. YOU weren't drinking and driving. YOU didn't swerve into the other lane. YOU weren't the cause. YOU saved Bella!

I looked down at my hands and saw just how badly they were shaking. "I don't remember."

"The accident?" He asked puzzled, and I shook my head. "The last five months. The last thing I remember about you, you were telling me to protect them with my life or the dogs wouldn't find me."

He was shocked, to say the least. "No one told… I mean… I didn't… well damn kid no wonder you're scared to hell and back of me." I jerked my eyes back up to him, staring with my mouth hanging open, at the smirk on his face. He raised an eyebrow, as I watched his mustache twitch. "Seriously Edward, do you think we'd never spoken to each other since that day, in the last five months? I mean hell I gave you permission to m… well, we won't go there, but I will say I trust you completely with my girls… our girls."

I can honestly say I was floored. He trusts me. I mean, I know there's a lot of time between that first day we met and to this point, but to say he trusts me with the two most important people in his life, says a lot of the relationship we must have. God I wish I had my memories back.

"Thank you Charlie. You'll never know how much that means to me."

He snickered and I gave him a questioning look. "It's nothing. It's just, those were the exact same words you said to me, not to long ago."

A flood of memories came through at me as he said that.

_I had just driven for the last three hours to Forks to speak to both Charlie and Billy. I needed both of their… not so much approvals, but their blessings if I was going to man up and finally propose to Bella like I wanted to. I finally pulled into the driveway that belonged to Charlie and stared at Bella's childhood home. _

_It wasn't anything special, as in the exterior. White walls, with green shutters, the grass needed mowed and there weren't any real "womanly" touches decorating the house, like plants or flowers. But it was so incredibly special to me. I could see a tire swing in a tree beside the house, where I knew Alyssa had swung from many times… and probably Bella had used when she lived here as a child. I could see the stairs leading to the front porch that, knowing my Bella, she'd probably fallen on one too many times in her life going in and out of the house. I could see the windows upstairs and wondered which room was Bella's, and what it would look like to see a young teenage version of her staring out into the night._

_I shook myself out of my musings and got out of the car. Charlie's cruiser was sitting in the driveway, and if I didn't know the man as well as I did, I'd have been a little shaken up from nervousness. Okay, so I was still nervous, I mean hell, I was going to ask him for his blessing. I didn't need permission though. Bella's a grown woman and she knows what she wants, but I needed to know the man who is most important in Bella's life approved of my being able to make her happy; of making Alyssa happy._

_I walked up the steps and stood in front of the door for a few moments collecting my bearings. The curtain on the window beside the door shifted slightly and I knew the jig was up. He knew I was out here, and from the way I'd been stalling, I'm sure he had an inclination as to why I was here. I took one last deep breath and knocked solidly on the door. I didn't want him thinking I was unsure of anything and a timid knock would be the starter of that train of thought._

_Less than a minute later the door opened, Charlie stood in his uniform and I think it just made him more imposing. I guess I never really took into account that he could be off to work. I should've called ahead._

"_Well, Edward, to what do I owe this sudden visit?" I could see his mustache twitch. I knew he knew what I was planning to ask. He knew that I knew he knew. Did that even make sense?_

"_Charlie, I was wondering if you had time to sit down for a few minutes. There's something I'd like to ask you, and I'd really rather not do it here, in the doorway of your home." Wow, did I just say that all without squeaking? Charlie seemed to realize my thoughts too and opened the door wider to let me pass. We walked to the kitchen, and he opened the fridge to get two bottles of water. "Sorry it's not beer, I have to go into work soon."_

"_No, it's fine. I don't want to be driving back to Seattle under the influence." He nodded his head and we sat down at the table. I opened my bottle and took a nice large swig before playing with the lid. After a few minutes, Charlie finally spoke up. "So, Edward, this is your show. What did you want to talk to me about?"_

_I took a deep breath and looked up at Charlie straight in the eye. I knew if I were in his position I'd want the man who was interested in my daughter to be staring at me assuredly, rather than at a lid. "Charlie, you know I love your daughter, more than my own life. And I love Alyssa like she's the daughter of my heart. They are both so very important to me, and I hope you know that I'd never do anything to hurt them, or let anything hurt them."_

_He nodded his head and took a swig from his water. Basically, telling me "continue."_

"_We both know why I'm really here, but I want you to know that I'm not asking permission." His eyebrow raised and before he could speak I continued. "Bella is an amazing woman and mother. Beautiful and loving and honest and completely her own woman. And the only person I need permission from is Bella and Alyssa. However, while I don't NEED your permission, I do want your blessing. You're Bella's one and only father, and she looks to you for guidance and loves you with her whole heart. You are the most important man in her world and I need to know that you place your trust in me to make them both happy. I want your blessing so that they can make me the happiest man in this world, or the next."_

_There. I said it. Now all I had to do was wait… and wait… Jesus, he is going to say it's okay right?_

"_Edward, when you first said about not needing permission, I almost wanted to clock you, however my daughter would not appreciating her possible husband-to-be with a concussion."_

"_I meant no disrespect sir, truly I di… wait, what?"_

_Was that a yes?_

"_Edward, you and I know Bella's even more hard headed than I am, and when she gets something in her head it sticks like molasses. She knows what she wants, and what she wants is you. Alyssa loves you even more than you probably know, and if I were to not give you the blessing you desire then I'd be strung up by my toes faster than I could blink. However, I'm not just giving my blessing because I'm just a tad scared of what my daughter would do to me…" He chuckled at whatever thought came into his head then. "…I'm giving it to you because I know you love my daughter and granddaughter, and there isn't a force in this world that you wouldn't face to keep them both safe."_

_I sighed deeply at the fatherly feelings I received from Charlie. I love my father very much, and no one could tell me otherwise, but to know that Charlie's trust in me is so deep, I was very touched._

"_Thank you Charlie. You'll never know how much that means to me."_

_He laughed and stood to hook me into a fatherly hug. "Might as well start learning how to call me…"_

"Dad." I spoke out loud.

Charlie looked at me confused as I hadn't said much in the last minute or two that it took for that memory to run through my head. "Do you need me to go get your father, Edward?" I was already shaking my head before he finished the sentence.

"You told me to start learning how to call you dad."

Charlie's eyes opened wider than I could imagine. I could tell he was feeling rather emotional, but he didn't want me to see it.

"You remember?"

I nodded, pressing my head into the back of the pillow as I stared at the ceiling. "You told me to call you dad. I remember the whole ride home I had kept running it through my head after I said 'Thanks Dad.' I mean, I have my father, who don't get me wrong, I love him very much. But the way you spoke to me that day, made me think you were so proud of me. Like I was your own son."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I looked at Charlie who had them running down his face. He didn't care anymore whether I saw or not. It was just the two of us anyways. "I am proud of you son. I'm very proud of you." He reached over for my hand and squeezed it tightly before turning away to wipe the tears from his eyes. I quickly did the same, and when he turned around we both laughed. "I am so glad no one else saw that."

I laughed harder but it fucking hurt, so it ended as a groan. "Dad, seriously, don't make me laugh. That hurt."

Charlie's eyes sparkled and his mustache twitched with the smile he tried to repress before nodding and standing up. "I'm going to go get your brother. He's been pacing like a rabid animal for some time now, and I'm sure if I monopolize your time any more than I have he's going to come running in here and throwing my ass out the door."

I tried not to laugh, really I did, but the thought of Emmett throwing the Chief out, well it was comical.

"Tell Billy I said 'thank you' again.?"

He tilted his head and his forehead crinkled before his eyes widened in understanding. "You asked him too, didn't you?" I nodded and spoke softly, "I needed to know that the father, of the man who fathered Alyssa would approve of me, for what I wanted to do." I took a deep breath and looked up at the confused Charlie. "I want to adopt Alyssa, making her an official Cullen, but I don't want her to make her feel like she's losing her father, so I was going to ask if she'd want to hyphenate it, Black-Cullen or Cullen-Black. Even if she didn't want the last name of Cullen, she would still be my daughter."

I could see Charlie's shoulders shake with the emotions he was trying to suppress and when he looked at me I could see his eyes shining in the fluorescent light. "I think Jacob would be really happy, to know you are looking out for _our_ little girl." I knew he said _our_, because she wasn't just Bella's and Jake's. She had a little piece of everyone wrapped around her tiny little finger, and an even bigger part of our hearts belonged solely to her.

I could feel myself choking on the emotions that wanted to spill out, but I sucked in a deep breath, and gave my thanks to Charlie. He nodded his head and left after that, giving me a few minutes to gather myself together for what I'm sure would be an interesting conversation with my brother.

I'm sure that this would not be the last time tears would come to my eyes tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone else agree with the waterworks? I did put this as an emotional roller coaster... And there will be some more waterworks in the future, because there's Emmett, and then whenif Edward finally gets to see Bella.**

**So I am up to 4 reviews on this little dandy of a write, one asked if it was HEA, and the other said Emmett's last part of the story tore them up.  
><strong>

**I'll say that Emmett's part tore me up too, and the reason it did so much was because I actually had a dream of that scene the night before I wrote it (no lie). It was heart wrenching then, and definitely so now. This story actually started as a dream of mine, where I was floating above, watching Edward scream for Bella not to leave him... the prologue of the story basically. I just continued it from there, and then since my mind's been running on this story a lot recently, I had the Emmett and Carlisle dream, that I just HAD to put in. So when I said I had a certain POV coming through, that was what happened. So far these dreams seem to be panning out!  
><strong>

**As for the other review, well... All I can say is, keep reading. I love HEA's but I'm flying by the seat of my pants here, so really, anything goes!  
><strong>

**Thanks everyone for the alerts and the hits, it's been amazing watching that meter get higher!  
><strong>

**I'll be posting the Emmett chapter within the next few days if I can manage it.  
><strong>

**And don't forget to review for me people... they are like watching Edward ask your dad for his blessings to your marriage - sigh -  
><strong>

**Okay, READ, REVIEW and REMEMBER to tell your friends!  
><strong>

**Until then!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Big Brother and Big O

**Well, hello everyone. It's time for another chapter of LLNO and I would like to apologize for last chapter. See someone told me that a tissue warning would've been nice, and being as when I am spell checking I don't exactly go back looking at the emotions, just at the grammar and spelling, and even while I'm writing I don't know how emotional it is because if I go back to read more than a few sentences, I get stuck, so I just keep going.  
><strong>

**So due to this, be warned that this may also be tissue warning worthy...  
><strong>

**Also, I'd like to thank those who seem to still be reading this. I've been keeping regularly around the same amount of words per chapter, but if you feel it is too much to understand on one chapter, let me know, so I can cut the chapters in half. I don't want anyone getting lost.  
><strong>

**Much Obliged!  
><strong>

**Alright, so you know the drill SM owns Twilight and all it's wondrous glory. Me, I just own my raunchy details ;) Guess I just gave you what the Big O stands for... darn.  
><strong>

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Big Brother and Big O<strong>

I laid in the bed swiping at my face a few minutes as I took a much needed couple of deep breaths. I was getting my memories back, slowly, but surely… Charlie didn't blame me… and I, well, I still did but it was lessening. I'm sure the moment I see my Bella all the self loathing will come back full force. I sighed and let my hand fall back to the bed with a drop. A few minutes later, I heard my brother knocking at the door. He poked his head in and a big smile crossed his face. As he walked into the room I took a longer look at him. His eyes were sunk in, deep purple bags underneath, and his smile looked pinched, like he was trying to force it. I knew what he was doing, but I figured he needed it more for himself, than for me.

"Well, well, well, couldn't find anything to give your girl for Christmas, so you extended your due date, eh bro?" I knew he was trying to make light of the whole situation. "Yea, definitely not the best idea I've ever had." I replied back to him.

He shook his head and plopped down in the seat beside me. "Yea, you probably should've just told her you didn't get her one yet, instead of wrecking your _precious_." He spoke the word precious like that ugly green thing off those lord of the ring movies. He always made fun of me for loving my car so much. We both laughed, and then the laughing got stunted, and finally stopped all together. We knew we couldn't keep the pretending up and I just waited him out. He was bent over at the waist, elbows on his knees and his hands running over his face.

"Man, you can't ever just do something simple, huh." He put his palms into his eyes and took a deep breath. "We're going to hell."

Well, that sentence threw me off track. "Why?" I asked slowly.

"For trying to make light of all this. I shouldn't have said what I said. I know it's not your fault, and I don't want you thinking you had anything to do with it, and I CERTAINLY don't want to be making a joke of everything that happened."

"Emmett, that's what you do. You help by making things better, by laughing at them. I'm not angry with you for trying to make me feel better." I spoke quietly. He nodded but was still looking down. "Emmett look at me." It took him a few moments but he did as I requested. His eyes were rimmed red, face splotchy, and there were small tear marks on the sides of his eyes. "I'm fine."

He nodded his head rapidly and then just as quickly started shaking his head side to side. He jumped from the chair and walked over to my window facing the parking lot outside. I could hear his breathing getting faster and saw his hands that were resting on the windowsill turn into fists. "I wanted to kill the bastard that did this."

"…Emmett," but he cut me off before I could say anything else.

"He's fine you know. I saw him when we first showed up to the… and then I saw him in the hospital after they told us you were out of surgery. He was sitting in a chair talking to the police and he had a scratch on his cheek. His CHEEK!" He slammed his fist into the windowsill and turned around where I saw he had tears running down his face. "The fucker that did this had a fucking scratch on his face and you were in for surgery… and Bella…" He started shaking his head again and turned back to the window. "The moment I saw him I started screaming to the police that they better put that asshole in jail. It took both Dad and Charlie to hold me back because all I saw was red. I wanted to do to him what he did to you."

I sighed and let him continue. He definitely needed to get this all out. I hadn't heard about what happened to the other driver, whether he was okay or not, but now that I knew I didn't know how to feel. He put me and Bella in this position, but I would never wish this on another person.

"I watched the guy's eyes go wide and he started standing and apologizing to me. When I heard him say 'I'm so sorry' I swear I could have ripped his throat out. I mean… how dare he be sorry. He was so drunk I could hear the slurs from his words and the policemen had to grab him under the arms to help him walk away from us, so I wouldn't deck him." His shoulders slumped and he moved his legs back so he could press his head against his folded arms on the windowsill. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life." His whisper was so quiet I barely heard him.

"Emmett, I know it must have been terrifying, but I'm okay now. I'm getting better and Bella… well…" I couldn't finish that sentence because I didn't know how things would turn out with Bella.

"It was more than terrifying, bro. Mom was scared out of her fucking mind, Dad wasn't allowed to go with you when you got into the ambulance and we drove like a bat out of hell to get here. They were both going crazy waiting to hear from the doctors and Rosie and I were just…" He sighed and I saw him swipe his face across his arms before walking back over and slumping down into the chair. "Just don't ever do it again, okay. I think I'm already starting to go gray." He tilted his head towards the ceiling.

"How is Rose?" I was shocked that I didn't call her Ice Queen. He looked just as shocked as I did, and then laughed under his breath a little. "She's getting better. She was scared, with nightmares and stuff, but we've been hanging out with Alyssa a lot and she seems to be doing good."

I nodded my head glad she wasn't doing badly. Rose had been in a bad accident before her and my brother got together. Her ex ran her off the road after one too many drinks too, and I was certain it'd bring back some painful memories.

"How is Bella? I've only heard the "doctor" side from Dad, but how is she, really?" I had to ask. I knew he'd tell me the truth, because I'd do the same if it was Rose.

"She's all black and blue, like everywhere man and she's got a bandage going from her hair to her forehead, and then around her neck. They have a tube in her throat to help her with breathing and stuff. She's got the IV obviously and she's still got one of those tubes in her nose. Dad said it was like the one they had for you, you know, for feeding." I nodded my head for him to continue. "Fuck dude, I don't know. They keep telling me shit saying her swelling is going down, and her brain activity is still normal, and something about how her heart is doing well. I don't understand half the shit they're saying other than that she seems to be doing alright. She looks like shit, but they say she's getting better." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me with an apologetic look in his eyes.

I knew he'd be blunt, he knew what I really wanted to hear, but fuck if all that didn't scare the hell out of me. Breathing tubes and brain activity, and shit were… yeah.

"Thanks. I needed to know. Can you do me a favor man? Can you tell her I love her, and I'll be seeing her soon and to fight. I just… I need her to know that." I knew she wasn't awake, but doctors are always saying to talk to them right? That maybe they can hear us? I need her to know I love her and to fight for everything in her to come back to me. I can't breath without her.

He nodded his head and I knew he was going to leave now. I was exhausted after seeing everyone, and I just wanted to pass out and sleep. He got up and walked over to me, and I grabbed his hand and pulled him down for an oddly angled man hug.

"I love you, big brother. Thank you for finding us," I whispered. I heard a few rattled sobs escape Emmett and he squeezed my hand tighter as he tried to get himself under control.

"You have no idea how glad I was to find you little brother… I thought… I mean… I didn't know if you'd still be … when we got there." He pulled away and used his shirt collar to wipe his eyes.

"What, and miss out on all the ways I can bribe mom to cook for me? Ow, mom my leg hurts, I sure could use a few dozen of your cookies to feel better." He laughed loudly at that and shook his head. "You'll do just about anything for mom's cooking, wouldn't you?" He laughed again.

"Oh, and like you wouldn't."

"Damn straight I would."

We both laughed and we fist bumped as he said he was going to get out of here and let me sleep. I nodded and watched him open the door. He turned back around to look at me and said, "I love you too little brother." He smacked his thumb lightly against the door jamb twice, as I smiled and nodded, and then he left. I wiped my face, feeling the wetness there around my eyes. I smiled and laughed quietly at the fact that a serious amount of crying had been done today, and for once not just by my mother. I didn't even feel… I don't know the word… degraded, for crying so much. I just felt happy. Happy to be alive, happy that my family didn't blame me… definitely happy that Charlie didn't blame me. All I had to do was keep my prayers going that Bella would be okay. I turned the light down until it was low enough to sleep by, and laid down fully in the bed. It was uncomfortable, just like any other hospital bed, but right now I just couldn't care, I was so happy. I smiled as I closed my eyes and let myself fall closer and closer to my dreams… to my Bella.

**MEMORIES**

"Oh fuck… Bella!" I watched as she moved her tongue across my head, licking at the precum on my tip. So good!

"God, do you know how amazing you looked, holding Alyssa's hand, walking around with us. You were so amazing with her, it felt so surreal. Am I dreaming, Edward?" She enveloped my cock with her tight little mouth and started taking more and more of me across her tongue to the back of her throat.

"Fuck, baby I don't know, but if I am, I really REALLY don't want either of us to wake up. You feel too good." She grabbed hold of my thighs right below my ass and gripped them hard as she bobbed her head up and down on me. As she worked me harder, her throat was getting more and more relaxed until I felt my head go down her throat. At that point she started swallowing around my cock.

"Holy shit… HOLY… God, Bella, move, I'm going to cum… I'm going to… oh FUCK!" She didn't move. She continued swallowing around my cock as the head was at her throat. Fuck it was the best feeling ever to cum down her throat like that, watching her staring up at me as my orgasm abated and she licked me clean.

I picked her up off the ground and laid her on her bed. I kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her soft full lips. I kissed her neck, her breasts, her naval, all the way to the promise land. Okay, that sounded corny, but fuck if I didn't wish I could crawl inside her and just stay there for always.

The first lick I made sent her halfway off the bed. Her back curled so far I thought she'd break in half. I pressed against her hips and looked up into her eyes as I slowly descended down onto her lower lips. Fuck she tastes so good.

"So do you baby." She said. Fuck, did I said that out loud?

"Mhm." She giggled.

Hmm, apparently I have no filter. I shut up and wrapped my lips around her clit, causing her giggles to turn into a long loud moan. "God, Edward more. I need more, please baby."

Your wish, my command. I used my tongue, fingers, lips and teeth to pull her orgasm from her body. She screamed my name, and I wish I could have that as my fucking ring tone it sounded so good coming from her. I licked every drop she gave me before slowly kissing my way back up her body, leaving plenty of attention at her breasts and lips.

She opened her legs wider for me to settle into and the moment I laid further on top of her my cock slid inside her. We both moaned at the contact. And as she wrapped her arms around my neck, I placed mine under her shoulders and started moving much less frantically than before. I wanted to love her, not just fuck her. I pressed against her a little harder, over and over again, getting that much deeper inside her and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Bella, fuck I don't think I'll last... you feel so good." I could feel my orgasm coming already, and while I wanted to cum, I didn't want to leave her warmth. I felt movement and looked down, watching her hand snake between us. "Oh fuck, baby. What are you doing to me." I gained more speed, pounding myself into her as she gripped me tightly with her one arm and legs, and moved her fingers frantically around her clit.

"Edward. I'm so close."

"Bella, I can't.. I'm going to.."

"Yes. Do it. Cum, now!"

I felt myself exploding inside her, and her walls started fluttering around me, causing my orgasm to prolong. I moaned long and loud at the feeling of her coming around me, milking my cock. I held her tightly to me, afraid to let go. I didn't want the night to end and for me to have to go to my own home.

"Stay."

I looked down at Bella, her hand reaching up to place her palm on my cheek.

"But Alyssa…"

"She wont be home until tomorrow afternoon. Sleep with me."

I kissed her lips and pulled her against me, so her head laid on my chest. We pulled the blankets over us and moments later I heard her breathing deepen.

Today had been amazing. After picking Bella and Alyssa up, I made them close their eyes until we got to the zoo, to which they both squealed and jumped out of the car quickly. Both Bella and I held one of Alyssa's hand, as we walked and talked about the different animals we saw. To any outsider we would look like a family on an outing. It was that perfect. We stopped for lunch at one of the stands in the zoo, and also picked up some of those ice cream dots. The only bad part of the day was when Alyssa fell and skinned her knee up pretty good. She cried for a good ten minutes and the moment I heard her, I picked her up and held her to my chest as Bella and I walked quickly to a first aid stand. I was able to get some sterile cloths and wipe up the blood and dirt off her knee, before placing a band aid on it.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around me and gave me a teary "Thank you, Edward," and then wouldn't let me put her down for the next half hour. I didn't mind at all.

Later as we were in the car, Sara's mother called asking if Alyssa could sleep over tonight. I'll admit I was a little disappointed to lose some of my Alyssa time, but the look in Bella's eyes as she gave her permission told me that I wouldn't be missing her **too **much once she got me back to her place. Boy, was she right. I pulled Bella closer to me and as I did, I thought I heard Bella say something.

"Bella, baby, did you say something?" I didn't hear anything so I chalked it up to my mind playing tricks on me, but as I started to fall asleep, I heard it again. Only this time, I couldn't believe what I was hearing…

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think she said? Give me some reviews and I may get the next chapter out faster so you all will find out.<strong>

**I did warn about the tissues needed for this chapter, right? Were they needed? Let me know!  
><strong>

**Reviews are like... mmm, well that last part of the chapter, hehehe!  
><strong>

**Leave me some love, and I'll see you next time!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Boo!

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry, this has been a crazy week, so I knew the first moment I got to myself, this needed to go out pronto. I hope all of you in the US is having a great 4th of July, and that this little present makes you happier!**

**Once again, SM rocks the Twilight world... I just like to play with fireworks.  
><strong>

** See you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: BOO!<strong>

**PREVIOUSLY**

"_**Bella, baby, did you say something?" I didn't hear anything so I chalked it up to my mind playing tricks on me, but as I started to fall asleep, I heard it again. Only this time, I couldn't believe what I was hearing…**_

"Edward, the purple elephant ate my toast."

…...?

What the hell? How do you reply to that. I covered my mouth with my forearm trying desperately not to laugh my ass off at her ramblings. I got myself somewhat under control and whispered back to her, "what do you want me to do about that, Bella?"

"Take him back to the shoe store so I can get our money back."

That time I couldn't hold it in. I laughed out loud and she woke with a jolt. "Edward? What's wrong, why are you…" Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned red so quickly, I was kind of worried all the blood had rushed to her face and she was going to pass out. "Oh god, what did I say." I was still laughing so hard tears were streaking down my face.

"Purple…. Elephant…. Toast… shoe store!" I wheezed out barely. I couldn't catch my breath from laughing so hard and my sides were really hurting, but good god, that had to be the funniest thing I'd ever heard. She smacked my chest and rolled over facing away from me. I turned her over, and hovered over top of her as my laughing subsided. Her cheeks, or what I could see of them as they were covered by her hands, were still bright red and she was shaking her head back and forth trying to get me to let her turn away. I snubbed that idea right out.

"Hey." I pulled her hands away from her face to kiss her lips softly. "Don't hide from me. It was so cute, and I just couldn't help myself. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, you didn't upset me," she said with a huff as she finally looked me in the eye. "I already knew I said some strange things in my sleep. Seriously though, what did I say?"

I tried, really I did, to keep the giant toothy grin from my face as I answered her, but I just couldn't contain it. "You told me the purple elephant ate your toast, and when I asked you what you wanted me to do about that, you told me to take him back to the shoe store to get our money back." I started laughing again, only this time at the stunned look on her face. One minute her face was bright red, the next it was white.

"I didn't…" Her eyes were wide open, along with her mouth, as she stared up at me.

"Yes… you did." She moaned and covered her face with the sheet "I am never coming out from under here again. Go away."

I pulled the sheet down exposing her face slowly, so that each inch of skin I found, I kissed.

"Bella, you astound me with just how amazing you are, and even with this lovely little piece of cuteness…" She gave me the evil eye there (even that was cute.) "…you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world."

She smiled and lifted up to kiss my lips before snuggling back down into my arms. I rubbed her shoulders as she slowly started to relax and before she fell asleep I heard her mumble, "You're not going to stay awake all night to listen for more of my crazy sleep talking, are you?"

"Of course I am. I don't want to miss out on anything else that might pop out of that sweet little mouth of yours."

She laughed outright and smacked my chest. I grabbed her hand and kissed each finger. "Good night, love."

"Good night, Edward."

I let sleep take me with her and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~*LLNO*~

The weeks past as I spent each day either spending time with, or speaking to, both Bella and Alyssa. When Bella couldn't get off work on time, Alyssa and I would go out for secret ice cream (which was never really a secret, but we pretended) and spent time talking about her class and how she was having so much fun with her new friends. We'd talk about her homework and I even helped out with it when Bella would have a really long day.

On the days Bella didn't work so late, we'd go together to spend time at the park or I'd meet at their place to have dinner. I got to have more sexy times with Bella of course, I am a man after all, but the time spent together the three of us meant so much more to me because it was like we were a family. And fuck if I didn't want that. We'd sit and play a board game, or watch some cartoon on TV; even the little things like setting the table for dinner, or laying on a bunch of pillows for tea with Alyssa's teddy bears (yea, I was whipped) made me want it even more. I couldn't remember what life was like before I met them, they were everything to me.

The school was decorated for Halloween, as it was coming up next week already and Alyssa wouldn't let me see her costume. I'll admit, I practically begged her to tell me, but all she would do is roll her eyes at me and say "Silly, Edward." I couldn't help it. I felt like the cat killed by curiosity, and was dying to know.

Bella had gotten the day off for the school party that would be held and of course the school board requested the teachers dress up as well. So, of course, I decided to go with Beast. The after part, where he turned back into a human, (yes, I was made to watch it many times with Alyssa and no, I never once minded,) not the before part. I had to wear it all day long, like hell I was going to be covered in fake hair; that shit itches.

However I did have to compromise and buy a brown wig that could be tied back. Fucker itched like crazy, but I knew Alyssa would love it and at least it wasn't all over my face. The blue and yellow jacket was pretty awesome though, even if I did have to wear a white frilly shirt, but like hell if if I would be caught wearing tights. I knew Bella would be there, and I did not want to be showcasing not-so-little Edward. Instead I went with a pair of black dress pants, the yellow vest, and the calf high boots to complete it. I totally rocked the outfit.

The school hallways and classrooms were all decked out in Halloween garb and at the last forty-five minutes of the day, the classes were be sent to the lunchroom for the party. I made sure both Bella and Alyssa never saw me today, so they would get the full effect in the lunchroom. As I walked in with my students my eyes searched everywhere for my Bella. She was wearing her nurse's uniform, complete with stethoscope. Her scrub top was black with orange pumpkins and her pants were orange with black bats. God, she was cute.

I saw her standing in front of, who I assumed was Alyssa and when she moved, I couldn't help but take in a deep breath. My little Alyssa was Belle. She wore the yellow dress that Belle does with tiny yellow shoes with a strap across the top, her hair fluffed at the top with a crown or a thin hair band thing, and curls falling down her back. She looked very much the princess.

I quietly walked up behind Bella, and tapped her shoulder. When she turned around to see who I was, I ducked around her and pulled Alyssa into my arms. "Why Princess Belle, you are getting more and more beautiful as the days go by." Alyssa squealed and laughed, and I heard Bella laughing as well.

"Edward, you're dressed as Beast! We match!" She hugged me tightly around the neck before I set her down and Bella kneeled to fix her dress. Bella then looked up at me and narrowed her eyes, "Who told?"

"Huh?"

"Who told you she'd be dressed as Belle! I thought we'd been able to keep it a secret from you!" She looked me up and down and a little bit of the fire left her eyes as they glazed over with lust. I laughed, and it seemed to have brought her out of her daze.

"No one told me, Love. I've had this picked out since the beginning of October. I knew it would be perfect for today what with being your Beast and all." I took her hand and helped her up from her kneeling position and squeezed her hand. I really, really wanted to kiss her right then and there, but being still on the clock, it wouldn't look very good to the students. Soon the children were all lined up in grades, to go on the Halloween parade, to show off their costumes to the other parents (I swear I saw a girl dressed as a bottle of ketchup, and a boy dressed as an air freshener.) Once finished they were all given candy bags and were allowed to visit with everyone before the bell signaling the end of the day announced and Alyssa let me pick her up to walk her out to Bella's car. I held her in one arm and Bella held my other hand. As I stared at my two most favorite girls I couldn't think of any way for life to get better.

I drove behind Bella, as we were headed back to their apartment to stop for a few minutes before getting ready for trick or treat night in our little area. Once back to their place, Alyssa ran into her bedroom and I could hear things thudding around as she got rid of her book bag, and grabbing the few things she was taking with her tonight. I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back into me. She hummed softly and leaned her head against my forearm, leaving her neck open to be nibbled and sucked. Who was I to pass up that opportunity.

I leaned forward and sucked softly on the skin around her jugular slowly working my way to that little place behind her ear that never failed to make her squirm. The moment she moaned I turned her around quickly and had her pressed up against the wall by the living room door. Out of sight from Alyssa enough that we could hear her running down the hallway and move away from each other quickly, but also a great place to push Bella against and feel her around me.

I took her bottom plump lip between mine, rubbing my hands along her sides and brushing my thumbs against the sides of her breasts. Bella moaned louder this time, and pressed against me even harder. I growled and grabbed a hold of her ass, lifting her in the air, making her wrap her long legs around my waist. With the dress pants I wore, and the thin scrub pants of hers, I could feel her heat pressing right into my cock. It was painfully delicious. I groaned as she moved against me and I pressed her harder into the wall.

"Bella, we don't have much time."

"She'll be in her room for at least another fifteen minutes." She ran her hand between us rubbed against her pant seam and my dress pants. We both groaned at the feel, and I lowered her to the ground. I peeked my head around the corner and heard the video player on in Alyssa's room and noticed it was Beauty and the Beast. Yea, we definitely had the time. It was Alyssa's favorite movie anymore and she would get so angry if we interrupted her before she could finish it.

I felt myself be pulled back into the living room and soon my dress pants were down below my hips and Bella was facing the wall, her scrubs and panties around her ankles. "You're going to have to be quiet, baby. Can you do that for me?" She nodded her head and pressed her hands against the wall, bending at the waist, rubbing her pussy against my cock. Fuck, that felt good. I bent my knees a little and guided my cock into her hot tightness.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so tight like this, and your so wet. Is that all for me, baby," I whispered in her ear. We both knew if she spoke she'd be screaming my name, so of course all she did was press further against me and nodded her head frantically. "Damn, I love watching myself slide in and out of your pussy Bella." She whimpered, and I couldn't help continuing to whisper in her ear as I pushed my cock deep inside her. "Do you like hearing me talk like that to you, Bella?" She nodded again, her fingers curling into tight fists as I reached up, and massaged her right breast. My other arm was wrapped tightly around Bella's waist, pulling her harder and harder against me. "Do you want me to continue?" I heard her moan out a quiet yes. I reached down slowly with the hand not on her breast, and stopped just above her clit. "Do you want me to touch you here, Bella? Do you want me to make you come hard around my cock?" She leaned closer to the wall, pressing her mouth against her forearm so she wouldn't scream, which inadvertently pressed her further against me.

"You have to tell me, Bella. Do you want me to touch… your… clit?" I thrust in time with those three words and I watched her nod her head hard, her nails trying to find purchase on the wall in front of her. "Please," was all I heard, and I reached below to where I could feel us both, gathering some of her wetness before rubbing against her clit. She was so close already, and the moment I started touching her she clenched around my length, making her tighter, and clenching around my cock. "Oh, fuck!" I said quietly through my clenched teeth. I thrust a few more times into her quickly before letting my orgasm take over. I bit into Bella's neck to keep myself from screaming out loud at the feel of coming deep inside Bella.

When we were finally able to breath again, I tried to let go of Bella, but she wobbled on her legs, so I tucked myself back into my pants, and then helped her put her panties and scrubs back on. She whispered her thanks, and I helped her to sit on the couch.

"God… that was amazing," she said quietly. She leaned into me and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

I hummed at her taste. "I agree, I definitely needed that." I then pressed a kiss to her forehead. Bella slowly, and shakily, got up from the couch. I held onto her elbow to steady her. "Where are you going?" She straightened her shirt and leaned over to kiss my lips. "To clean up a little." I quickly looked down and then back up to her eyes, smirking and nodding. She snickered, called me an ass and started walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to go check on Alyssa." She nodded and I got up, walking to Alyssa's room. I could hear Alyssa singing along with Belle:

"_**There's something sweet**_

_**And almost kind**_

_**But he was mean,**_

_**and he was coarse,**_

_**and unrefined.**_

_**And now he's dear,**_

_**and so I'm sure,**_

_**I wonder why I didn't see it there before."**_

I smiled as I watched her giggle when the Beast had to shake off the birds, and Belle threw the snowball at the Beast. I walked in and sat down on the floor beside her. "Wow, you got through the movie quickly." _Were we really gone that long? _

"I was watching it this morning before mommy took me to school."

_Ah, that makes sense._ "Oh. Okay." We sat there and watched all the way up to the dance between Belle and the Beast. I stood up quickly and bowed to Alyssa, "May I have this dance Princess Belle?" She giggled and I took her hands in mine, as we swayed back and forth. She reached up to me and I pulled her into my arms, so she could lay her head on my shoulder just like Belle was doing on the movie. I saw movement out the corner of my eye and saw Bella leaning against the doorframe, watching us with a beautiful smile on her face. As the song came to an end, I dipped Alyssa and then gave her a big smacking kiss on her cheek. Both her and Bella giggled and I set Alyssa down. Bella clapped and I bowed to Alyssa, who did the cutest little curtsy. Alyssa turned the movie off and after Bella locked the door behind us, we started up the road just in time for the trick or treating to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, collectively now... AWEEEEE!<strong>

**Alright, now that, that is finished, we can continue with this large A/N. Please read, it's important to me.**

**I want to thank everyone who's been reading, and reviewing. I love to get online and see that I have another review waiting for me to check out!  
><strong>

**Next chapter will probably be back in the present...  
><strong>

**I'm sure you all noticed the quick jump in time, but I really thought Edward relearning every single day would be kind of monotonous, especially since he's basically doing the same things every day, spending time with Bella and Alyssa, teaching his classes, Bella and Edward sexy times. I will say that during the few weeks that passed, to us, we may not know what happened, but to him he remembers it all. If I skip a day, a week or two, understand that he has in fact recalled those memories.  
><strong>

**Alright, so once again it's time for me to beg and plead on my knees for the reviews I cherish so much. They're my happy place!  
><strong>

**Reviews are like dancing with a decked out Prince Edward... yum!  
><strong>

**P.S. One last thing before I go. I got a story in my head the other day... of course dealing with Edward and Bella, but I'm unsure of whether it would be responded to well... **

**If you guys like this one _for it's writing skills_, let me know, so I can decide whether or not to post the 6,000 + word story I already started... I don't exactly know how I'd write the stories out at the same time ( those of you who do, totally rock!), but if anyone's interested, I'll happily start working on that story too.  
><strong>

**See you next time!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Visiting Hours Part 1

**Hey everyone, I apologize for having to take down, and resubmitting this chapter, but after re-reading, I made serious errors in my writing that I couldn't let go of.  
><strong>

**I'm going to re-read a second time now, just to make sure, but hopefully you'll see the changes I made and it will make the reading much better. It irked me so much, and I was trying to find some factual information to help myself out. If something doesn't seem right, just please remember I have no medical background and I'm sorta using some of my famous writer's artistic indulgence...  
><strong>

**I am in the process of finishing up chapter 14, just so you all don't think I've been pokin' around. I've just been in a bit of writer's block/RL butt kickin'/world of crazy right now...  
><strong>

**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Visiting Hours Part 1<strong>

PRESENT

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the four walls of my hospital room. I wanted to punch something, someone, anything to get rid of some of these emotions that were driving me insane. I didn't like the feeling of going from being blissfully happy, taking Alyssa and Bella out trick or treating, to waking up realizing I'm only remembering my past. I wanted to remember everything that has happened, but I didn't want to have to keep waking up, knowing I couldn't see my Bella or Alyssa. I missed my girls, and it felt like I was watching a movie on TV about my own life rather than actually living it.

I sighed and saw some movement in the corner of my room. There was a man sitting on a recliner, with a tiny woman curled up in his lap, asleep. The clock on my wall said it was after nine in the morning, and I was surprised I didn't wake up to any of the nurses that undoubtedly came in and out of my room all night, nor to the two people in my room right now. I checked the other bed in the room, but it was still made up, so I knew I didn't have a roommate join me at some point in the night.

I cleared my throat and the guy looked over at me. The room was still dark with the blinds down and light off, so I couldn't exactly see who it was, but he didn't look very familiar to me. He gently moved the woman off his chest so she wouldn't wake up and moved to the chair beside my bed. I turned on the reading light in the room and from the angle of the light I could see he had semi long curly blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes. He had a lanky build that would make someone think he was awkward in his movements, but he sat perfectly still in that chair. It was kind of creepy that he hadn't spoken yet and I started wondering if this was the guy who hit us. As I looked closer it didn't seem like he had any cuts on his face, but perhaps they'd already healed.

He sighed and looked back over to the woman in the chair. "You don't remember us, do you Edward?"

Well, he knew my name, so I wasn't too worried. Perhaps I'd met them in the past five months, which is why I wouldn't remember them.

"I'm sorry. I don't know if they told you, but I can't… well.."

"Yeah… yeah, Charlie told us... we just were hoping. I'm glad you woke before she did. I don't know how she'll take it that you don't remember us."

The man turned back towards me, and he had a slight grimace on his face. "I'm sorry. I guess I should at least tell you my name. I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock." He held his hand out to me, and I shook it. The name didn't ring a bell to me either. I glanced at the woman and he looked back to her, "That's my Alice. That's Bella's sister."

It dawned on me that these were the two from my mother's benefit, the ones Bella originally came with.

"We met at my mother's benefit. I remember that much." He nodded and smiled slightly, but it quickly turned to a frown. "Yeah, I remember coming home that night and Alice was going berserk. One minute she was all excited for Bella to have finally found someone she liked, and the next worried that we let her go with you for all hours of the night, then back again because she knew she'd be just fine with you. She could see it in your eyes, she said." I looked back over to the woman laying on the couch repeatedly thanking her over and over in my mind for bringing to me the woman I love. I don't think I could thank her enough truthfully.

Alice started to stir. I guess she noticed that her husband wasn't in the seat anymore and her eyes jumped to mine. "You're awake!" She jumped off the recliner and before Jasper or I could say anything she jumped into the bed and hugged me. It hurt a little, but nothing I couldn't handle… that is until she started slapping my arm. "Edward Anthony, don't you ever scare us like that again." She continued to hit me and I grabbed her hands before she could continue. "Knock it off CeCe, you know I'm just…" I stopped talking and looked over at Jasper shocked. His eyes were wide open and when I turned back to Alice she was smiling.

"See, I knew all it would take would be a little slap for you to remember me!" She giggled and hugged me again. I laid my hand across her back lightly and tried to keep my heart from jumping out of place. "I call you CeCe, not Alice." I felt her nod into my shoulder and heard her sniffle. "Yup, you call me CeCe, because…" she stopped and looked up at me with tears sticking to her eye lashes.

"Because Bella calls you Sissy." Alice squealed and jumped up from the bed to hug Jasper around his neck. He pulled her onto his lap and they both stared at me. Just like the first time when talking to my dad, little snippets of pictures popped into my head.

_Alice walking into Bella's room and going straight to her closet, while Bella and I were still in bed, naked._

_Alice being introduced formally with Jasper by her side in Bella's living room._

_Taking Alyssa to see Alice at her boutique._

_Alice jumping onto my back like a monkey._

_Emmett picking Alice up and hanging her upside down, while she screamed and laughed._

_Alice being tossed onto Jazz's lap._

"Jazz." I said quietly.

"Yeah, man. It's us," he said quietly.

I laughed as I recalled these memories. "Did you seriously walk in on Bella and I, CeCe?"

Alice and Jasper burst out laughing at that one. "Well, how was I supposed to know my sister and her boyfriend were getting their freak on, on a Tuesday? You were supposed to be working!" I laughed out loud and grabbed Alice's hand. "Thanks CeCe. I don't remember everything, but I remember a lot more than before." Shooting hoops with both Emmett and Jasper, guy's nights at my place watching whatever game was on, going to the gym… the memories were sporadic, more that I remembered, but still very hazy.

We sat and talked to each other, trying to recall other memories, and laughing at some of the ones I could remember. After a while they both had to leave and we hugged goodbye. A nurse came in and spoke to me about how I was doing, which seemed to be well, and I was told my doctors would be coming in today to see when I could be discharged. She couldn't give me a direct answer, but I really hoped it would be soon. This bed was driving me insane and I really just wanted to go see Bella.

After 'breakfast,' (more like a few crappy drinks since I was still on the liquid diet) and a few hours later, the doctors came in and I was permitted off bed rest. I was given a weird crutch thing to use to move around. I was told to work on using the crutch every so often, but if it seemed too strenuous, or my ribs started hurting more, to stop immediately. My ribs hurt, sure, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Living with Emmett as my brother, I'm used to pain. The doctors told me if all goes well... meaning I could start eating regular food and using the crutch... I'd probably be in the hospital another night or two, then discharged; fucking finally.

It was tiring to go from the bed to the bathroom and back, so I guess it was a good thing I was still in the hospital, but I really wanted to just go see my Bella. I had just been given my lunch, (more liquid, some solid), when my father walked in. He smiled at me but went straight to the chart at the bottom of my bed. He looked over the few things and then smiled bigger at me "You're off bed rest I see."

"Thank God. I was going stir crazy." I yawned and he nodded as he looked back down at the chart. "Your kidneys look good, so you got the catheter out." I nodded;_ Thank GOD!_ "Your blood work came back normal, and it seems your bones are healing nicely on your injuries." He placed the chart back on the bed and walked around to sit beside me. "You'll be discharged soon."

"Yeah, that's what the doctor said who came in to see me this afternoon. A day or two more, so long as I can get some real food in me. You think you can hide a burger in your lab coat and sneak it in to me?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Follow the doctor's orders, Edward. We'll see about that burger when your discharged."

I nodded and he sat down in the chair beside me. He crossed his ankle over his knee and rubbed his hand over his mouth. I started to close my eyes a little, but then heard my dad speak.

"I spoke to Bella's doctor this morning." My eyes jerked back to his and it felt like I'd stopped breathing. "The doctor is worried about you seeing her. He doesn't want you having another problem with your blood pressure and end up staying here in the hospital longer." I opened my mouth to speak, but he held up a hand. "However. He agreed to let you see her if I and your nurse were in the room at the same time. Bella's out of the critical stage now, and she's been permitted a few visitors, but not for extended periods. You'll only be allowed to see her for at the most ten minutes at a time."

I breathed out quickly a sigh of relief. "Thank you Dad. I promise, I won't get in their way I just… I need to see her."

He nodded and pressed the nurse's button to speak to Jenny, my nurse, to bring in an IV wheelchair. I could feel my heart speeding up. We were going now. I'd see my Bella in a few short minutes. "Edward, you do understand that she's going to be a shock to see, right? She's got the tube in her throat, which has a mask connected around her mouth and nose. She'll have a large bandage around her head and she's bruised. It will be very difficult seeing her like this, and I need to know you're going to be able to handle it."

I nodded and looked at my bed. "I need to see her dad. It's going to hurt, I know that. But I can't sit here twiddling my thumbs, knowing she's in this hospital fighting for her life, and NOT see her if I could make it happen. I have to do this, Dad. I'll be alright."

He nodded and the door opened. My nurse pushed a wheel chair into my room and both her and my dad helped me get into it. Dad proceeded to move all the IV bags over to this hanging thing on the chair, placed my blanket over my legs, and we then started down the hallway.

I could feel my heart aching the closer we got to Bella. I knew we were close, I could feel the connection between us. We turned down the corridor and stopped outside a closed door. Dad looked at me one more time and I nodded letting him know I'd be okay. He opened the door and the nurse wheeled me into the room. The curtain was closed so I couldn't see anything. I could hear a slow beeping and the sound of air moving back and forth, I assumed from her respirator. I took a deep breath and nodded to the nurse who then slowly moved the curtain away.

There she was. My Bella. I could feel the tears running down my face as I saw her broken and laying there. She had an IV in her arm, the mask on her face, the bandage on her head, the bruising on her eyes, they weren't black and blue anymore, but a sickly green from healing… but she still looked so beautiful to me because her heart was still beating. I thanked God over and over in my mind for keeping her alive. The blanket was covering her from her shoulders down so I couldn't see the damage to her body.

"Oh, Bella…."

I could hear the wracking sobs escape from me, and my father wheeled me close enough to touch her. I was a little scared to touch her. I didn't want to hurt her even more than I already had. My father pulled the blanket away from her body a little and pulled her hand out for me so I could touch her. She had the standard hospital gown so I could see the same sickly green bruising on her arm, but there were also newer ones from IV's being placed and taken out. I reached out for her hand and touched her for the first time since this all happened.

I could feel the electric hum pulse through me from her fingertips just like every other time I'd held her. That made me feel slightly better. To know that hum was still there, meant more to me than the heart machine beating. The machine gave me a physical knowledge that she was alive, but the hum told me SHE was still here. She wasn't gone in her heart and soul. I never could make sense of that hum, but it almost felt like it was telling me my soul mate was still here. I was so fucking glad she was still here.

I rubbed my hands lightly over her arm, she felt slightly cold to me.

"Can you get someone to bring in a warming blanket. She's cold," I whispered to my father. He nodded to the nurse who left and I placed my lips against Bella's fingers, leaving light kisses against her skin. After seeing I was okay for the most part, (even though I really wouldn't be until Bella opened those beautiful chocolate eyes) my father told me he would give me a few minutes alone with her. I barely acknowledged him, and he softly closed the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm so sorry, Bella. I really hope you can forgive me for this. Please don't leave me, I won't be able to take it if you leave me." I continued pressing soft kisses to her hand as I broke down. The love of my life was laying here in this bed, a tube helping her breath. To breath…. God, this is just so fucked up. Why did this have to happen to us?

"You need to come back to me, Love. I can't stand not being able to see those deep brown eyes. So much is going on, I don't even know how to explain it. I need your help, you're the only one who can show me what I've been missing. It hurts baby. It hurts seeing you like this, it hurts going through this alone and I just… I need you so fucking badly, Bella." I felt the sobs coming back up through me and I couldn't hold them. I leaned against her bed crying my eyes out. I felt the tears sliding down onto her tiny hand and I quickly brushed them off of her.

"You're still so beautiful to me, do you know that Baby? Even like this, you are still the most precious part of my life and I can't… I can't BE without you. So you have to get better, Bella, okay? Just… please God, let her get better."

I sniffled and looked up the bed to her. "You have to get better for us Bella. Not just you and me but for Alyssa. She needs her mommy. God, I haven't even seen her yet. She's probably going crazy right now with worry. I promise, Baby, I promise I'll have her come in and see me soon. It's hard though, I don't know how to tell her all this… How do I tell this beautiful little girl that you're fighting for your life, and I… that I can't remember half of the time we've spent together? She won't understand. Hell, I don't understand." I ran my fingers across her arm, light like a feather, and watched the skin pebble under my touch. I smiled at that.

"Do you feel that? Do you feel me touching you? Do you even know if it's me?" I twined our fingers together and felt that hum deepen. I whispered softly, "Do you feel this, Bella? Do you feel the hum? I do. I felt it the moment you walked down those stairs, when I first laid eyes on you. It drew me to you. I couldn't stay away, even when I thought that asshat was your boyfriend, I still had to come to you."

I heard a quiet knock on the door, and I turned to see my father standing there with a warming blanket in hand. He walked over and I saw him place it at her feet. I was about to reach for it when he stopped me. "She'll get more of the warmth if it is under the one she's using now." I nodded my head and he slowly lifted the blanket from her body. My fist flew to my mouth before I registered it, biting hard to keep from screaming out in anger. Her legs were covered in the same green splotches as her face and arms. I turned away quickly, barely able to stand looking at the damage I'd caused. I heard my father replacing the blanket with the warm one, and then tucking the original back over top of her. I turned back around and watched as he placed a light kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear.

He righted himself and looked at me. "She needs to rest now Edward."

I nodded, using my forefinger and thumb to snub the remaining tears from my eyes. "She's going to get better, right dad? I mean, I know you can't promise me anything… I just… I.. We need her, Alyssa and I."

He nodded and came around the bed to place his hand on my shoulder. "We'll just have to keep praying, Edward. Right now, that's all we can do."

I laid one more kiss to Bella's knuckles and this time spoke more determinedly. "I love you, Bella. You fight for us, you hear me. You come back to Alyssa and me. We'll be waiting for you."

Dad got behind me and wheeled me out of the room backwards, so I would see Bella the entire time. She looked so small in that bed, but she was a fighter. She'd come back to us.

She had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so does that sound a little better people, you tell me. I apologize again for having this come out so badly, and needing the rewrite, but at least (to me) it sounds better.<strong>

**Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Reviews are like an Edward on a mission... straight to you... *sigh*  
><strong>

**HAHAHA  
><strong>

**See you next time! (I swear it'll be soon!) ;)  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 14: Visiting Hours Part 2

**Hey guys, I'm back. I'm so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't gotten this out faster, but RL hasn't been good to me lately, and I've had to take care of a few things... I won't go into a long A/N, but suffice it to say, I'm going to try to start posting regularly again.  
><strong>

**Nope, not SM here, if I was, I'd be in a better RL situation!  
><strong>

**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Visiting Hours Part 2<strong>

PRESENT

Dad wheeled me back outside Bella's room where my nurse stood, waiting to take over. Together, we headed back to my room and the whole time all I felt was pain, knowing Bella was in that room because of me. We got back to my room and I was placed back into bed. I was tired, physically and emotionally, but I didn't want to sleep, not after seeing Bella like that. I didn't deserve to get to see her beautiful, healthy, and happy in my dreams, when she was laying here hurt, in pain, and fighting to live. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier. I wanted to hit something… more importantly, I was starting to finally hate the man who put us in here. He hurt my beautiful Bella. He broke her. He caused my Bella pain and I wanted to give him just as much pain.

I saw dad watching me, and it was pissing me off even more. He nodded to the nurse and she left the room. It was about time too because the moment that door closed, the anger burst out of me and I pushed the rolling table across the room, banging into the closet. There wasn't anything else in throwing distance so I just put my head back against the pillow and stared at my ceiling, not looking at my dad.

"I hate him, dad. I hate that guy so much for putting us in here. I hate that guy for almost killing my Bella."

He sighed and sat beside me. "Did you know your brother almost said the exact same thing?"

I turned to shake my head at him. He then proceeded to tell me about what happened in the hospital chapel. I felt so many things for my brother. Pride, pain, anguish, guilt, love. Love was the largest. He always took care of me as a kid and he was still trying to. It pained me to know how hurt he must have felt before seeing me, but it made me feel more hatred towards the man who did this.

"Dad, I get what you're trying to say, really I do. That doesn't mean I don't hate the man any less. I blame myself for not getting out of the way fast enough." He moved to speak, but I held up my hand. "Until I know Bella doesn't blame me, I'll keep feeling this way. Though I blame myself, it was the drunk driver's fault for putting us in here. How do I let that hatred go, knowing Bella could…" I sighed as I let the comment die out.

"Son, you are allowed your feelings. Your angry, and no one else can tell you how you are supposed to feel. That doesn't mean, however, that you should let the hatred fill you completely. You have a beautiful family that you need to be here for. You can't let the hatred and guilt build inside you until you can't take it anymore. It's not healthy, son."

I nodded but didn't say anything more. I understood what he was trying to tell me. Understanding didn't mean I didn't still feel the anger and guilt… Understanding didn't mean I was okay. I wouldn't be okay until Bella woke up.

My father and I briefly spoke about inconsequential things. What was going on outside the world of the hospital, how everyone was doing. It brought to mind that I needed to see Alyssa. I had to figure out what I would do about that sweet little girl.

"Dad, I need to see Alyssa, I just… I mean, how do I tell her this? Her mother's in a coma, she's not woken up yet. I don't even know if what I tell her will be alright. I don't want to say the wrong thing to Alyssa, and scare her out of her mind."

He nodded and sighed, running his hand through his hair. I got that little quirk from him. "Alyssa's been asking for you too. She knows her mother is injured and that we're keeping her asleep to heal. She knows you're awake and she begs every time I see her for me to allow her up here to see you. At first I couldn't have her here for obvious reasons, but I think it would benefit her to at least see you. I know she's starting to worry that we're lying to her about you two being… okay." He shrugged like it was a lack of a better term to use. 'Okay' wasn't exactly what I would use for Bella right now, but I was fine. She could see me.

"Dad, can you have someone bring her in to see me today, please."

He nodded and pulled his phone out. "Rose, hey it's me. Yes, everything's fine. Listen, can you bring Alyssa to the hospital to Edward's room. Yeah, we think it's time too. Alright, I'll let him know. Thanks Rose."

He hung up the phone and turned back to me. "Rose said she'll bring her in around three o'clock, and for … and I quote … for you to "get your sorry ass better, and do not hurt Alyssa, or I'll kick your sorry ass right back into the ER." He snickered and I laughed and groaned from the jolting of my ribs. Yep, Rose is definitely feeling better.

Dad left to check on some other patients and I was left alone with my thoughts.

How would I explain what was happening with Bella to Alyssa. She's so innocent and sweet and kind, how do I tell her, her mom could possibly never wake up. How do you tell a child that her mother is all banged up and hurt and can't wake up… might never wake up. Fuck, this was giving me a headache. I'd just have to lay it down easy on her. God, I hope she understood and didn't blame me. Please, God, don't let her blame me.

I watched the clock, contemplating what I would do. As the time ticked closer to three I found my heart starting to beat faster, aching to see the little girl. Had she changed in that last five months? Was she taller? Her hair longer? Shorter? Her face a little less rounded? Would she cry?

That one felt like a kick in the gut. I knew she'd cry. I knew that, with more certainty, than I knew my own name.

I heard movement outside my room and I knew it was them, I just knew. They stopped outside the doorway, and I could hear Rose talking quietly to Alyssa.

"Okay, Alyssa, remember what I told you?"

She must have nodded or something of the sort, but then I finally heard her sweet tinkling voice. "No running at him, jumping on him or hugging him tightly, because he's hurt real bad."

"That's right. Are you ready to go see Edward." She must have nodded again because the next thing I heard was a knock at the door.

I called for them to come in, and Rose slowly opened the door holding the little hand of my Alyssa. Alyssa was wearing a little pink dress and her hair was pulled back by one of those headband things. She was looking down at her feet as she walked into the room. When her other hand came into view, she was holding a stuffed penguin in her hand. I remembered it was the one I got her from the zoo. She called it Roscoe.

Alyssa finally looked up at me and tiny tears formed in her eyes. It broke my heart.

"Baby, no, don't cry. I'm okay." I could see her little body starting to shake from trying to hold in the sobs. I held my hand out to her, "C'mere." She looked up at Rose who nodded with tears in her eyes. She let go of Rose's hand hugged Roscoe closer to her little body, walking slowly over to me. She stood about a foot away from my bed so I beckoned her closer. She took two steps. I crooked my finger at her, giving her a crooked grin. She still had tears in her eyes as she moved closer to me. I was finally able to reach the sleeve of her dress and pulled her gently closer to me.

"Come give me a hug, sweet girl!" I pulled on the sleeve again but she shook her head quickly, making the tears fall down her little cheeks.

"I don't wanna hurt you," she sniffled as she laid her chin on the head of the penguin.

"You won't, I promise." I grabbed her hand and helped her climb onto the bed. Rose started to move closer but I shook my head at her. This was my Alyssa, and she needed to not be afraid of me. I wasn't made of glass, I wouldn't break. Rose backed up again and Alyssa leaned her head against my shoulder, her little face in the crook of my neck. I squeezed her tightly to me, inhaling the fragrant shampoo in her hair.

I could feel the tears making my neck wet and I shushed her, holding her tightly to me.

"I'm all right, Alyssa. Don't be scared." I ran my finger through her hair as I waited for her to calm down, letting her finish crying. After a few minutes, a hundred tears later, and a few hiccups now and again, she finally turned back to me. Her little eyes and nose were both tinged red and her face was all wet. I quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks before placing the arm back around her to keep her in place.

She quickly looked to the side towards Rose and I quietly asked Rose for a few private minutes. Rose nodded and walked out, making a cup motion with her hand to let me know she was going for a drink. I nodded and watched her leave. When Alyssa heard the door close she looked back up at me. She was playing with the tassels on the penguin's green and red striped scarf.

She whispered so quietly had she not been directly in front of me I wouldn't have heard it. "I was so scared."

"I know, baby. But you don't need to be, I'm right here and I'm fine." She looked around the room and looked back at me confusedly, "Where's mommy? How come she's not in the same room as you?"

I sighed and spoke to her softly. "She's in a different room than I am. I know you were told we were in an accident right?"

She nodded her head. "Yes. A man hit your car with his car."

I nodded, "That's right. Your mommy was put in a different room than me, because we had different doctors, and they told the nurses where to put us." It seemed logical enough for me, I hoped it helped her somewhat. She looked back at me and I could see the range of emotions cross her face; scared, worried, confusion… but the one that stuck out the most was one I couldn't place.

"What's wrong, baby?"

She looked down for a moment, my guess to collect her thought, before she looked back up at me. "Is mommy really okay? I wanna know."

_Oh boy…_

This is where I didn't know how to answer her… I ran my hand up and down her arm, trying to put together words to help her understand. "Baby, I need you to understand something, okay?" She nodded and I continued. "When the man hit us, your mommy's head got hurt. And the doctors… well they gave her some medicine to make her sleep so that it could heal better."

"But, she'll be okay though, right?" She was biting on her bottom lip, just like Bella does.

"We really hope so baby… until the doctors give her a different medicine to wake her up, we won't really know. We just have to pray baby girl, okay? I promise though, that I will be right here, and the doctors are helping her get better."

She nodded her head, but I wasn't sure if I did the right thing or not. She laid her head down on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm tightly around her. We sat like that for a while until I started to feel her nodding off to sleep. I gently kissed her forehead and moved further down the bed to get more comfortable. I started nodding off myself, but the feeling only lasted for a moment before I heard Alyssa whisper.

"I love you, daddy."

My eyes snapped back open and I looked down at Alyssa to see her staring back at me with droopy eyes. It felt like my heart stopped beating, just for a moment, before it started racing. I pressed my lips into her hair and hugged her tightly to me as she laid back down. I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes as I whispered back to her.

"I love you too, Alyssa."

* * *

><p><strong>Aweee, yep, i needed that. Did anyone else?<strong>

**So, don't forget to review for me, my lovelies! Can I ask for many reviews since the 13th was my birthday? You know, i had every intention of having this finished by then, but well... it just didn't pan out that way...  
><strong>

**So yea, you want to give me a belated birthday present? REVIEW! Cuz that's all I'd ever want!  
><strong>

**Love to you all!  
><strong>

**See you next time!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15: A First Date

**Hey everyone, so here's the next chapter of the story. I hope everyone enjoys this, as I really enjoyed writing it. It started to get incredibly long and I realized the entirety would have to be put into a two, possible three part. Anyway, I'll leave the A/N for the bottom and I'll let you read.  
><strong>

**SM ROCKS! I just like throwing stones into her pool, and watching the ripple effects.  
><strong>

**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: A First Date <strong>

I knocked on the door waiting anxiously for it to open. Bella had spoken to her sister and she was willing to watch Alyssa for the night. Today is Monday, November fourteenth, an Act 80 Day… meaning Alyssa didn't have school, but both Bella and I had to work. Alyssa would be spending the day at Bella's sister's boutique and then the night with them, while I got to take Bella out on an official date. I was so fucking nervous, I didn't know if she would enjoy the restaurant I'd found online, a little Italian place a few miles away… God, I hope she likes it.

I was staring down when the door finally opened and my breath caught in my throat. My eyes started at her feet, staring at black peep toed heels. As I moved my eyes higher, I thanked God for those shoes because her legs looked fucking fantastic. Long and silky. She wasn't wearing pantyhose like some women do, but I was quite… QUITE happy about it, because I could see how toned and smooth they looked. The dress she wore ended right at the top of her knees. The dress was a dark burgundy color and was tight to her legs with a black metal chain belt around her tiny waist. The dress had frill sleeves, that showed her toned arms. It had a deep v-neck, showing a hint of her cleavage, making me want more.

Her hair was pulled back away from her face, but laying in soft curls down her back. Her lips, so soft and delectable, were shaded in the same color as the dress, and her eyes looked so big. She was perfection.

"Bella… You look…" I couldn't speak, I just kept staring at her and as I did a soft blush formed on her cheeks, making me swallow hard. Her eyes flit towards my throat before she looked down and cleared her throat. She turned in a circle and I about fell to my knees when I saw her plump behind facing me. She was an angel, sent from hell to torment me… or make every fantasy I've ever had come true.

"Is this okay? You wouldn't tell me where we were going, so I didn't know if it was too much," she spoke softly, and when she turned back towards me, I almost whimpered. Seeing her like this was making me two shakes away from becoming a teenage boy seeing his first set of breasts.

"You look absolutely ravishing, Bella." I reached up and traced my thumb along her soft cheek. "Absolutely beautiful."

It made her blush again and I had to bite the inside of my cheek.

"Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself, Edward."

I looked down at my clothes and almost wished I'd brought a suit jacket to look anywhere near close enough to be in her presence.

Black dress shoes, black slacks, and a button down dark green dress shirt over a white tee was my apparel for the night. The green shirt was my favorite, as I had been told it brought out the green in my eyes (by my mother.) I remembered the flowers I brought, and held them out for her.

"Oh, Edward. They're beautiful, thank you." She brought them to her nose and inhaled.

"They're nowhere near as beautiful as you, love." She opened the door further, and I realized we were both still standing in the hall. "Come in, I'll just go put these in water." I followed her inside and took a deep breath as she walked out of my sight. I don't know why but I felt so damn nervous. Perhaps it was the whole real first date thing, but I could feel my heart speeding up. I started to feel slightly warm, so I unbuttoned my cuffs and rolled my sleeves up my forearms. Bella walked back into the room and stopped quickly the moment she saw me. I saw a glazed look come over her eyes and I got a little worried. Maybe she didn't want to do this after all.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked. Maybe she wasn't feeling good.

"I'm forearm…"

I raised an eyebrow at her, and watched her face go bright red.

"I mean… I'm fine. Um… I'm ready when you are." I opened the door and held it open for her to go first. I could see a slight crease in her forehead and she was biting her lip, but no matter how hard I tried, her thoughts were hers alone. After we got off the elevator I placed my hand on her lower back and walked her through the doors to my car. I opened the door for her, and she giggled.

"Such a gentleman, Mr. Cullen."

"I try to be, but it's not without difficulty when I'm around you, Ms. Black." I winked at her as I closed her door, making her laugh sweetly as I rounded the car. As I got into the car I was reminded of the conversation Bella and I had a week or so ago. We were sitting in her living room after Alyssa had gone to bed. I was laying with my head in her lap and her sitting playing with my hair. I had asked if she had ever considered going back to her original surname and she had shrugged.

"_I don't want Alyssa confused. I was married to her father, and her last name is Black. I would never take that away by having us both become Swans. Jake will always be a part of her, Edward."_

_I took Bella's hand quickly. I did not want her thinking I WANTED her to change it._

"_No, Bella, I'm not saying anything against him. He was a good man, and he'll always be her father. You and Jake are a part of that beautiful little girl, and I wouldn't change a thing because that would be changing her, and she's perfect as she is. I wasn't trying to persuade you to change it, I was just curious on your point of view."_

_She squeezed my hand lightly and I brought her fingers to my lips. "Do you think…"_

"_What, Edward?"_

"_No, never mind, it's nothing." I said hastily._

"_No secrets, remember." She halfheartedly scolded me and it made me smile, because it was the same voice she used on Alyssa. I stared at her hand, lightly tracing her fingers._

"_Do you ever think about, remarrying?" I looked up at her, hopeful that she would understand my meaning. At first she looked shocked, and I was slightly scared that she wasn't breathing, but she let out a shaky breath. A blush formed on her cheeks and a smile lit her face._

"_Someday. Yeah… at least, I sure hope so." She whispered. I couldn't contain the emotions any longer and leaned upward to kiss her, passionately on the lips._

We made love on the couch before I carried her to her room and continued making love to her until the sun came up. I left that morning before Alyssa woke, but it was definitely one of the best nights of my life.

"Edward?"

I looked over at my beautiful Bella, and realized we'd been sitting here for a few minutes.

"Sorry… I kind of got lost in memories for a moment." I said as I turned the car on.

She brushed her fingers against my hand that was sitting on the shifter. "Good ones, I hope?"

I smiled and brought her fingers to my lips. "The best."

She smiled and settled back into her seat as we left for our date. It only took a few minutes to get to where our dinner reservations would be. IL Terrazzo Carmine. It was located in the Pioneer Square, not far from our neighborhood. While there had been no conversation in the car, it wasn't awkward. Sure, he was nervous, but the stillness of the evening as the car lights passed by, made it seem tranquil… peaceful, on the ride to dinner.

I got out of the car and watched the young valet help Bella out of her seat. I could see his eyes look over her but as I cleared my throat, and raised my eyebrow at him, he looked appropriately chastised and held his hand out for the keys. I gave him a look in the eye that let him know, 'you damage my car, I damage your face.' He nodded in understanding and handed me the car ticket slip. I held my arm out to Bella and she gladly accepted it. It seemed she didn't see the silent conversation that passed between me and the valet, but she turned to me as I opened the door for her.

"Jealous much, Beast?" She ran her finger along a button on my shirt and before she could pull away I grabbed her wrist and brought it to my lips, sucking at the soft floral scented skin. Her eyes darkened as she watched me and I leaned into her, close to her ear.

I whispered one word to her before nipping at her earlobe.

"Mine."

I heard a whimper escape from Bella's lips and I grinned, knowing exactly what I'd done to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her through the doorway to the hostess in front of us.

The woman was staring down at her book but looked up as we walked in.

"Reservation for Cullen."

The woman stood there for a second or two, glazed out (kind of thought she was on some type of drug,) before Bella cleared her throat. The hostess shook herself out of her daze and we both looked to Bella. She had her eyebrow cocked in a 'don't piss me off,' but totally turned me on, kind of way and the hostess quickly grabbed two menus and sent us to our seats.

After I pulled the chair out for Bella, I sat in the seat beside Bella, rather than across from her. Bella looked at me confusedly as I started moving the plates and silverware from the other side of the table to where I was sitting now. I shrugged and felt my ears get hot.

"You're too far away."

She smiled and then looked up at the hostess as she heard her sigh. So what if I didn't want to sit in their assumed seats. I wanted to sit by my girl. Bella cleared her throat again and the hostess handed us our menus and left in a hurry. I looked over to Bella and was about to ask if this restaurant was alright when I saw the look on her face. It wasn't exactly angry or upset, but perhaps a slight of both, mixed in with amusement.

I thought maybe she didn't like Italian food. I started getting nervous and wondered if maybe I should've rethought this whole thing.

"Bella."

She shook her head, as if to get rid of the thoughts she was having and looked at me.

"Do you like the restaurant? I mean, if you don't we can go somewhere else, I just thought maybe you'd be okay with…"

I started to ramble and I watched her shoulders relax and she reached for my hand. I instantly held hers in mine and relished in the feel of her soft skin.

"I love the restaurant. It's beautiful, Edward. Thank you."

I took a deep breath, glad she was happy and squeezed her hand before kissing her cheek. When I moved back the only emotion on her face was happiness.

I glanced down at my menu to decide what I wanted and I heard her speak.

"You know, you really shouldn't dazzle people like that."

Well, that was confusing. I cocked my head to the side a little and Bella just laughed sweetly.

"I dazzle people?"

She nodded her head at me. "Frequently."

I looked down. As a smile grew on my face I looked back to her. "Do I dazzle you?"

She rest her cheek on her hand, her elbow on the table. I was suddenly very envious of that hand on her cheek. I really, really wanted to kiss her as I watched her nod her head slowly. I could feel my breathing quicken and I leaned closer to her. I whispered to her softly.

"Bella."

She whispered back.

"Yes?"

"You dazzle me too." I leaned the two inches that were between us and took her upper lip between mine. The taste of her on my lips was amazing. She was sweet and soft. Her scent overwhelmed me and I never wanted to let go. She placed her tiny hand against my cheek and ran her thumb over my jaw. I sucked her bottom lip gently between mine, and let my tongue flick over it a few times. I heard a tiny moan come from her as she opened her lips slightly and touched just the tip of her tongue to the tip of mine, caressing it so slightly. I slowly let the kiss ease back out to just lips, before placing two, three quick pecks against her lips. When I pulled back she was slightly flushed, her lips plump from my kisses and that glazed look over her eyes once more.

I watched her lick her lips and felt my pants tighten even further than they already were from the kiss. I picked up my menu and started looking through the selections. I glanced up at Bella peripherally and smiled into my menu.

"So… see anything you like?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe!<strong>

**Okay, so there's Chapter 15. Like I said above, this will probably go into a definitely two, but possible three part, depending on where the next chapter leads me.  
><strong>

**I've been writing back to my reviews, so if you haven't gotten one yet, be sure it's on the way. I love hearing from you all, so please don't forget to write in that little box at the bottom and review for me!  
><strong>

**Reviews are like having Edward dazzle you... do you want to be dazzled?  
><strong>

**See you next time!  
><strong>


	17. Author's Note

**A/N (Sorry Everyone!)**

**This took a few days in itself to write, so I hope you'll pardon my tardiness.**

**So I know this will probably tick a few of my readers off, because I haven't updated recently, but I didn't want you all worried that the story wouldn't be given an ending.**

**The story ****will****still be completed but right now I'm going through a bad case of bronchitis that just wont go away, and have been in and out of a fever for a while now too. Doc gave me a new medicine, so hopefully it will go away soon. **

**I just wanted to let you all know that though I haven't updated recently, it's not due to want, because the characters in my head keep smacking me around telling me to write! **

**Also, I was talking to a reader who gave me some interesting criticism for my writing (don't yell at her… I asked for it,) and let me know of probably a butt load of grammatical errors in the story. I don't know how anyone else feels about it, but give me some reviews on whether I should continue with or without a beta… I like knowing when I finish a chapter I can just send it right out to you all to read. However I don't want anyone put off to reading it because of my grammar being crap. **

**Could perhaps a few of my avid readers give me their thoughts on this, and if you DO feel I need a Beta, to help direct me into finding someone? I've never done this before (having a Beta that is) so I don't know what my best route is. **

**If I go with the beta idea, it'll take longer for me to update. If I don't the bad errors could potentially lose me readers and some of you might get annoyed me for them... **

**Give me some love! I hope to update once my fever breaks for good.**

**See you next time!**


	18. Chapter 16: An Oh My God!

**Hey all! So in the last chapter I forgot to state that there is an actual restaurant by the name of IL Terrazzo Carmine, and I am not infringing on any type of copyright there! I just looked up the restaurant and thought it was incredibly beautiful and romantic. If you want to see the place for yourself, go check it out at their website.**

**Alright, so here's chapter 16, and by the bottom, I hope you see that I just HAD to write this chapter. It was calling to me since I wrote about it a few chapters back. Enjoy ;)**

**SM owns everything about the world we like to play in. No infringement is being made here. Just lots of sexy times!**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: An Oh My God!<strong>

Bella smacked me on the arm and I laughed. She knew I was teasing when I fished for the compliment to begin with. I want to always dazzle this woman, because she is constantly dazzling me.

After the waiter came for our drinks and meal orders I watched Bella take in the restaurant. She is so breathtakingly beautiful, and I can't keep my eyes off her. The ambiance candle lit on the table lit not only her face in the soft glow, but her eyes sparkled too. Whether that was due to the candle or the company I wasn't sure, but those eyes made me want to drown in the melted chocolate.

We spoke of inconsequential things while waiting for our food; Alyssa, school, my teaching, her work at the hospital, our families. It was a peaceful and content way to spend the time together and I didn't want it to end. We finished dinner and when asked whether we wanted dessert, I ordered us a chocolate lava cake to share. When it was brought out, I quickly cut a sliver, dipped it into the melted chocolate inside the cake, and brought it to Bella's lips. She parted her lips and reached forward to allow the chocolaty goodness to slip past and my boxers tightened as she moaned at the taste.

"Oh, that is so good."

I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat. She looked up into my eyes and I watched her eyes widen slightly and darken.

"My turn." Her voice deepened slightly, letting me know she was getting just as turned on as I was. She took the fork from my hand and dipped it into the cake making the lava spill out onto the plate. She brought it to my mouth and I opened obediently and she placed the fork against my tongue. The cake was moist, the chocolate sweet, but the look on Bella's face was what I really craved.

After swallowing I nodded my head in agreement that it was good. Her eyes moved to my mouth and she smiled slightly.

"You have a little…" She trailed off and took her thumb moving it against the corner of my lip. Before she could move her hand back I quickly grabbed her wrist and brought her thumb between my lips, sucking the chocolate off her delicate finger. She hummed in approval, and then her breath hitched as I nipped at it slowly. Her heavily lidded eyes were staring at my mouth. Her lips were slightly parted and I could hear her breathing quickening.

I let go of her thumb from my lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand, just as the waiter came to ask if there was anything else we required, I asked for the check. I quickly threw some bills on the table, (not even caring of the amount) pulled Bella from her chair, and quickly walked out of the restaurant pulling her into my side.

The valet called over his scanner giving the other guy on the other end the number on the ticket I handed him. We stood there waiting, as I ran my fingers along her silky soft hair, for the guy to bring me my car. Finally after what felt like hours, the car pulled forward and I helped Bella into the vehicle. I rounded the car, (tipping the gentleman on the way) got inside, and pulled away from the curb as quickly as possible.

Whether due to speed or blackout of thoughts because all the blood was rushing to my cock we made it back to her place in minutes. The whole way home Bella had been playing with my hair, running her fingernails along my ear, causing me to shiver with lust. I tore open my door, slamming it shut and running to her side. I pulled her out of the car, slammed the door, and pressed her into the side. I thrust my fingers into her hair, pressing a hot, wet, bruising kiss to her lips. She pulled me to her by my shirt, pressing the entire length of my body into hers. The moment she felt my hardness press against her she moaned and moved her body to create the friction we both desperately needed.

I pulled away after a few moments, both of us gasping for breath. She reached for my hand and we ran for her door, giggling along the way. She tried to open the door quickly but I kept making her drop them as I pressed kisses all along the back of her neck, and ran my fingers along her sweet thighs.

"Edward, we need to get inside!"

I laughed and took the key from her, deftly placing it in the lock, twisting, and pulling her through the door. I closed the door and pressed her against it. I lift her into my arms kissing her roughly, my tongue gliding against hers. I hissed as I felt her heels pressing against my ass, while her heat was pressed right over my groin. We thrust against the other, my body pressing her into the door, hers arching those beautiful breasts against me as her head tilted back and away from my lips.

"Edward."

I grunted as I pressed kiss after kiss along the edge of her dress right against her breasts.

"Bedroom. NOW!"

I quickly shoved us away from the door and stumbled my way to her bedroom. On the way there she ran her tongue along the shell of my ear. I hissed, pressed her against the wall, and moved my left hand away from her ass, up her body, to those lovely mounds. I could feel her nipples pressing against the fabric and I rolled them between my fingers.

"Oh, fuck! Edward, please I need you!"

I quickly started moving again, making it to her bedroom, and fell with her onto the bed. In a matter of moments we were both naked, quickly throwing clothes in every direction.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so wet." I had placed my fingers against her lips and was rubbing from her clit to her entrance over and over again. I heard her whimper every time I moved over her clit.

"Do you like that, my Bella? Do you like it when I touch you… here?" I moved back to her bundle of nerves and she arched against my hand.

"Yes… oh, please Edward!" She was writhing everywhere, her hands clenched in her hair, her legs vibrating with need.

"Do you want my fingers here… against your clit, Bella… or here?" I quickly thrust my finger deep within her tight wet entrance, and she screamed in pleasure. Guess that was my answer. I pressed back and forth into her, quickly adding another finger.

"Or would you rather both, baby?" I pressed my thumb to her bundle, making quick circles. I heard her gasp loudly and when I looked up from watching my fingers fuck her, I saw that her eyes had rolled backwards and I felt her pussy tighten on my hand.

"Yes, Bella. Cum for me, love. That's my girl."

Her body clenched tightly, her orgasm ripping through her hard and I slowed my fingers down letting her ride the waves out.

When it subsided, she looked down at me from her angle and I could still see the fire in her eyes. I slowly removed my fingers, causing her to whimper, but the fire was still deep in those eyes as she watched me lick my fingers clean. I hummed in pleasure which caused her to jump forward and quickly pull me towards her to kiss me hard. The fact that I knew she could taste herself in my mouth made me groan loudly, and I pressed my cock against her wetness sliding back and forth.

"Look at me, Bella."

She opened her eyes and I slowly pressed into her heat. Her eyes started to roll back, and I quickly stopped. Her eyes focused back on me.

"I want to watch your eyes as I enter you, Bella. Don't close your eyes."

I slowly moved further inside of her, inch by inch, so slowly I didn't really think I had it in me to go so slow. When I was fully sheathed inside her, I leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. The fire started to dim out of her eyes, and I knew the same was happening in mine. The frantic lust had dissipated and what was left were the real feelings between us.

I didn't move from within her, keeping myself deep inside. When I pulled from her mouth I moved my hand to her face moving the strands of hair away from partially covering her beautiful eyes.

I looked deep into those chocolate orbs and took a deep breath to speak.

"My Bella. I want you to know… no, I need… I NEED you to know… and not because of where I am, or what we are doing right now, but because of you… I have wanted to tell you so many different times but every time didn't seem… enough."

She reached her hand to my cheek, confusion written across her face.

"Bella… I love you."

Her breath hitched and tears formed in her eyes. She blinked and they spilled down her cheeks. I leaned forward and kissed the teardrops away.

Her lips found mine and she kissed me softly. We broke apart after a moment, and she whispered.

"I love you too, Edward. So much."

I reached under her with my arms and held her body as close to me as possible. She wrapped her arms and legs around me tightly and I started to move inside her. We held each other like this for what could have been seconds or days, and we released against each other with cries of love on both our lips.

I fell to the side and pulled Bella with me.

"Skip tomorrow."

I looked down at her, and she was looking up at me.

"I want to spend all day with you tomorrow. Please? Stay with me."

I nodded and stood up to grab my pants for my phone. I left a voice mail message with the school's mailbox that I would not be in tomorrow, and to find a substitute. When I hung up I closed the phone and laid back down, pulling the sheet and blanket over us both, curling myself beside the woman I love… the woman who loves me.

~*~*~*LLNO*~*~*~

I rolled over and felt the warmth of Bella's body against me. I looked at the time and noticed it was a quarter to eight. This would be the time where Bella and I would be meeting outside her car. I smiled and pulled her closer to me. I heard her hum and nuzzle her face into my chest. I felt myself starting to drift back to sleep filled with dreams of my Bella.

~*~*~*LLNO*~*~*~

I could hear muffled talking at the periphery of sleep. It didn't register to my sleep addled brain so I just snuggled my head between Bella's breasts. She felt so good and I just wanted to lay here all day. Just as I was falling back into slumber Bella's door slammed forward.

"Bella, don't mind me, I just need to grab the…"

"OH MY GOD!"

I twisted around and saw a man standing at the doorway his eyes wide and staring at Bella and myself.

"OH MY GOD, ALICE!"

I turned around and heard Bella screaming at the woman digging in the closet and as I turned my arm slipped from the bed and I flipped onto my ass, thankfully pulling the cover with me onto the floor leaving the sheet on Bella.

"OOMPH!"

The woman spoke from deep in the closet.

"Jazzy what the hell did you… OH MY GOD!"

Her head popped out of the closet and saw Bella hiding her naked form under the sheet, myself sprawled on the floor hastily wrapping the blanket around me, and the man with his eyes staring at the ceiling, trying very hard not to laugh.

"What the hell, Alice, GET OUT!"

Alice's eyes bugged out and she sputtered, still standing shocked against the closet. "I…I… uh.."

"OUT!" Bella screamed. Alice finally jumped and ran for the door, pushing the man… Jazzy, out with her, and slamming the door behind them.

I sat on the floor, staring up at Bella who had leaned over the side of the bed to see if I was alright. I felt the laughter bubbling out of me before I could do anything I ended up falling backwards against the carpeting laughing harder than I could remember. I heard Bella laughing too, but she threw a pillow at me which landed on my head. I used it to cover my face and the laughter that wouldn't stop.

"Edward, stop, this is not funny!"

"Says the woman who is laughing just as much as I am." I pulled the pillow away from my face and grinned up at her.

She flopped back down on the bed trying to catch her breath. "Oh my God, did you see her face. I literally thought she was going to piss herself."

"Her, Bella, did you see the guy's I thought he was going to faint dead away!"

We both laughed, hers more of a giggle, and then we both calmed down. We could hear soft muffled voices coming from Bella's living room, so we know they were still there.

"I don't want to go out there, she's going to pounce on me the moment she sees me."

I got off the floor with the blanket still wrapped around me, afraid the tiny terror might come back in. "I don't think it'll be that bad, I'll be right beside you.

She raised her eyebrow at me as she got off the bed and walked gloriously naked to her dresser. "You don't know Alice."

I stood up, in both senses of the meaning and let the blanket go. Bella's eyes roamed down to see me standing at attention and giggled. "Don't you know it's rude to point?"

I swept her in my arms and pulled her into the bathroom. "I'll teach you pointing." She giggled, and I kissed her deeply, closing the door with my foot.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know I wrote yesterday about the bronchitis, and I was able to staunch the fever some to write the last bit I'd been working on. Now I'm going to go lie down and pray I'll be able to breath soon without listening to an old time radio emit from my lungs.<strong>

**So what did everyone think, and did you understand when I said about just HAVING to write this chap? I loved it. I can't decide whether to go back to the present, or continue the Torture of the Tiny Terror! Hm, perhaps that will be my next chapter name… We'll see.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review peeps, I just love me those reviews… they're like OMG moments to me! **

**What was your most embarrassing OMG moment regarding sex? I'd love to know! You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine!**

**See you next time!**


	19. Chapter 17: W, W, and P

**Hey everyone, guess who's back? I still have a cough and wheezing thing going on, but otherwise I am back to fic the fans (that sounds so wrong doesn't it?)**

**This chapter took me some time to figure out... I kept going back and forth on it, because I had two possible chaps that could've been written. Either chapter would have changed the outcome to the story... Because we're pretty much at the climax. See, someone asked me towards the beginning of the story whether this would be an HEA, and I didn't realize it until now that I had two possible endings to this. One of them is the HEA... the other... well, not so much... so now that it is finally written, I'm letting it run it's course the way it has chosen. I hope you enjoy.**

**Once again, I don't own this cheez, SM's the whiz!  
><strong>

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Wondering, Waiting, and Praying<strong>

My eyes flit open to the sight of the ceiling above me. I sighed and closed my eyes, resigned to the knowledge that I was… awake? Back in the present? At this point I just didn't care, I just knew I was back to being in the fucking hospital.

I glanced down knowing Alyssa was still in my arms. Her body was curled beside mine, her little cheek pressed to my chest, and her hand laying right on my heart. I leaned over and breathing in her shampoo scented hair, happy that she was still here with me. Looking around the room Rosalie was sitting in a chair that she'd moved to the corner of the room beside the window. She was too deeply immersed in some magazine, a classic car magazine no doubt, to realize I'd woken up. I took a moment to really look at her.

I'm not going to say I stare at my sister-in-law on a regular basis, but after knowing her for the amount of time I've known her, I have NEVER seen her wearing a baggy tee-shirt, and jeans. I glanced down at her feet and about fell over when I saw the sneakers. Rosalie doesn't do sneakers. Even when she's working on her beloved cars she's still wearing some type of heel. Maybe not stilettos, but a thicker heel… what does she call them… Wedgies? Wedges? Why the fuck am I even trying to figure it out. She just doesn't wear sneakers. Period.

Her hair was pulled back from her face, and her eyes, while slightly dark circles surrounded them, they looked almost… content? Her whole body language gave off the content vibe and I started to wonder where the Ice Queen went to.

"Rosalie." She glanced over at me at my whisper and smiled… wait… smiled? Yes, she was actually smiling at me. Not in one of those previous smiles I've gotten from her, where the Steven King music would be playing in the background, but an actual honest to goodness smile. She stood from the chair, quietly moving it back over towards the bed closest to Alyssa.

"It's good to see you awake, Edward." She whispered so as not to wake Alyssa.

"How long have we been asleep?"

"About two hours." She looked down adoringly at Alyssa. "She needed the rest."

I nodded and leaned forward to kiss the top of Alyssa's head. She sighed and snuggled further into my side before falling back into a deep sleep. I smiled down at my little girl. I looked up and noticed Rosalie looking at her too. She had that content look still on her face and I realized it was because of the little girl in my arms, that Rosalie looked so peaceful.

"How have you been doing Rose?"

She looked up at me and leaned forward to run her finger along Alyssa's cheek. "I've been doing better. Not so many nightmares. Though I think she's been helping a lot." She nodded her head towards my little princess and I nodded in agreement.

From what I remembered, due to Rosalie's car accident, the doctors were unsure if she'd ever be able to get pregnant due to a lot of scar tissue. Emmett confided this to me one night during a drinking binge he'd had. Him and Rose had fought, like so many other nights, and she'd kicked him out of the house. He had shown up at my door completely wasted off his ass with an almost empty bottle of whiskey in his hand and tears in his eyes because he didn't know how to get his "Rosie" back. He slept the alcohol out of his system that night and swore me to secrecy. I assumed she took him back because he hadn't shown up on my doorstep the next night and I hadn't spoken of it to anyone.

We sat there in silence for who knows how long before I got up the urge to speak.

"Rose, I want to say I'm sorry." She looked up, her expression one of shock, but didn't speak.

"You and I have gotten into a lot of fights over few years we've known each other and I never took the chance to really get to know you. You always just seemed so cold towards me like…"

"Like an Ice Queen." She spoke softly.

"Well… yeah."

She nodded and looked up at me. "Edward, I know I've been quite the bitch towards you. Fact is, I should be apologizing to you. I've had a lot of bad moments in my life and they've made me… well, rather bitter towards everyone and every thing. There's a lot no one knows about me, except your brother, and those things made me very hateful towards anyone who crossed my path." She laughed and sniffled at the same time, running her finger under her eye. "Did your brother ever tell you how we met?"

I shook my head. "Only that you met in college."

She nodded and laughed quietly. "I had just broken up with my ex a few months prior…" I nodded when she quickly glanced at me letting her know that she didn't have to repeat about her ex. She sighed in relief and continued her story.

"We met in our mechanic's class. I was the only female and every man in the room would hoot and holler every time I had to bend my ass over to get something, or work on the engine we were assigned to. At first your brother came on to me, just like all the idiot gorillas in class. I took a wrench and wailed it at him. He ducked of course, but I guess he got the "hint" and didn't ask me out again until later in the semester. We ended up having to partner for our semester project and he turned out to be a really good friend at the time.

Later on that semester one of our _classmates_ decided he would try to grab my ass while I was bent over the hood of one of the cars we were working on and Emmett, the big guy he is, grabbed the guy by the back of the shirt and the seat of his pants and hauled his ass right out the door. He told the guy 'don't even think about coming back until you learn how to be a gentleman and not an ape!' He then slammed the door shut and climbed on top of our desk. He told the rest of the class that if they couldn't learn to respect a woman, let alone a fellow classmate, then he'd proceed to do the same to each and every one of them." She sighed and I thought I heard her whisper "my monkey man," but I wasn't too certain.

"Anyway, I ended up so surprised that I didn't know whether to slap him on the back of the head, and tell him I could handle myself, or run out of the room, embarrassed."

"So what did you do?"

She smiled brightly and leaned back in the chair. "I walked right up to him and grabbed him by the front of his coveralls and planted a giant kiss right on his lips… then I smacked him upside the head and told him I could handle myself."

I laughed quietly because it was definitely an Emmett and Rosalie moment.

"After that he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. He said while I may be able to handle myself, I was his Rosie, and he wasn't about to let some ass-hat to touch me." She sighed wistfully and I smiled. I could see the love she had on her face for my brother.

"Your brother was the first person I'd ever actually let in, emotionally. Before I met him, all the guys I'd ever met were only after one thing. And Roy… well… anyway, it wasn't until this happened that I realized what an idiot I was being to our family. I was letting all my hatred taint the one good thing I'd ever found in my life and if I didn't do something to change it, I'd end up pushing Emmett away in the end."

"Rose, I really don't think you could ever push him away. He loves you."

She smiled and I moved the hand holding Alyssa out a little, so Rose could understand what I was asking. She reached closer towards the bed and took my hand.

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

"It's okay Rose. I'm sorry too, I never gave you the chance you deserved and I promise that ends now."

I squeezed her hand and we let go. I moved my hand back to hold onto Alyssa.

"She's really something, isn't she?" I asked Rose.

She nodded, "I only hope I'll be like that with my and Emmett's child."

My head shot up and I looked at her. "Rose?"

She shook her head and a tear fell down her face. "No… but a certain somebody gave me some good advice recently and I think I'm ready to take it."

I cocked my head to the side but she didn't say more. I let it go and we sat together listening to the soft snores of my little girl.

A short while later after Alyssa had awoken, meals had been eaten, nurses finished bugging me, I was sitting in a wheelchair with Alyssa on my lap being led down the hall to Bella's room. I didn't know if this was the right thing to do. My father, who was pushing us down the hall, had spoken briefly to Alyssa letting her know that, while it may look a little scary, we would be right there with her and that her mother was only sleeping. She seemed to understand and we were permitted to go see Bella.

Bella's door opened and the curtain was drawn back for us to see her. It still hit me like a ton of bricks when I saw the tubes everywhere on her body. I sat quietly as Alyssa stared at her mother in the bed. I didn't know what was going on inside her little mind, but after a moment or two, she simply climbed off my lap and walked slowly towards the bed. She reached out for the hand laying above the blankets and quickly kissed her hand.

"Wake up soon, mommy, daddy wants to marry us, but he says you gotta say yes before he can put the ring on you. It's real pretty mommy, I helped pick it out." She sounded so proud that she helped me pick it out for her mommy. I could feel the tears trying to force their way out as I watched this beautiful little girl speak to her mother… a mother who couldn't answer her back. I clenched my eyes together, hoping to stave off the tears that were trying to leak out. I felt my father place his hand on my shoulder and I grabbed it with my good arm, holding his hand tightly against me. It grounded me, giving me the chance to calm myself before Alyssa turned around.

When she did, I knew she saw that I had been crying. She crawled into my lap on the chair and I pulled her tightly to me.

"Why are you crying daddy? Are you sad?"

I felt the tears leaking out past my eyes as she asked me this.

"Yes, baby. Da…Daddy's sad right now. Daddy's missing mommy a whole bunch right now." I squeezed her tightly to me.

"I miss her too, daddy." She whispered so quietly, I almost didn't hear her. But I did. And it made the sobs escape my chest. We held each other for a few minutes, both of us crying, before I asked Carlisle to take Alyssa to see Rosalie.

After Carlisle left I moved the chair closer to Bella, putting my larger hand on her delicate one.

"Well baby, you heard our little girl. She wants you to wake up so I can propose. Will you do that for me baby? Can you open your eyes right now? I miss those beautiful big brown eyes, Bella. I want to see them so bad."

I pressed small kisses against her fingertips as I watched her face for anything. A muscle twitch, her eyes shifting behind her lids, ANYTHING to just see that she hears me.

"Can you try to squeeze my hand, Bella? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand. Show me you're there."

I waited.

.

.

.

.

Nothing. I sighed and kissed her fingers again. "It's alright baby. I'm not mad. Just keep trying to get back to us. Please, baby? I miss you so much."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked back to see my father standing there. I never even heard him open the door. I nodded my head and he patted my shoulder twice before moving over towards Bella's chart. I sat there trying to memorize every tiny thing about her.

The color of her hair.

The porcelain shade of her skin.

"Edward…"

The graceful shape of her neck.

Her soft, smooth skin.

"Edward…"

The color of her lips, though open right now because of the tubes.

"EDWARD!"

I turned to look at my father. His eyes were trying to penetrate into me and he had come to kneel directly beside me, to yell in my ear.

"What, Dad?"

"Edward, they've…"

I was worrying now.

"They who? What are you talking about, Dad?"

My father took a deep breath. "Edward, her doctors... they've started to wean Bella off the medicines to keep her asleep. They're going to try to get her to wake soon.

I stared at my father for what felt like hours. Bella… medicine… weaning… awake. Those were the words that kept running through my mind over and over again as I just continued to stare at him.

"Edward, do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? Bella could wake within the next forty-eight hours."

Honestly? I couldn't wrap my head around it. I turned to stare back at the woman I love most in this world. Bella could be waking soon. I'd be able to see those beautiful big brown eyes. She'd be able to hear me, to touch me. I would be able to…

"Dad. What if she doesn't wake up?"

I could tell he stopped breathing. The doctor in him would be able to run off a list of different things for any other patient, but this wasn't any other patient. This was Bella, the love of my life. The woman who made me whole, and therefore completed our family like no one else could.

He couldn't give me the answers I wanted. He couldn't tell me she would… that she wouldn't…

He let the breath out, shaking slowly, as if he was trying to remain calm and stoic, like any other doctor. But he wasn't just any other doctor. This is my father. The man I idolize on so many levels.

"Dad…?"

I turn to look at him and his eyes are shadowed by unshed tears. He knows that I'm not looking to him as a doctor right now. I'm looking to him as a father.

"I don't know, son. I don't know."

I started to nod my head but I could feel the dam slowly bursting. The ache inside my chest grew more and more and as if the dam finally broke, I sobbed like the completely broken man that I was. My father held me as tightly as he could, as we both sat there.

Wondering…

Waiting…

Praying, that God would answer our prayers and bring the girl I love back to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, well there's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I should be back soon... just keep a look out.<strong>

**I wanted to thank Jaymili for the amazing reviews she gave me. I really hope to see more reviews soon. I miss seeing my inbox light up!  
><strong>

**Review please, the more I get, the faster I'll post the next chapter.  
><strong>

**See you next time!  
><strong>


	20. Author's Note 2

Sorry for it being just another Author's Note... I realized I haven't posted anything in a long long time... and I received a message from an avid reader today who brought it up wondering if I was alright... I'll give you the message I sent them.

"No I haven't abandoned it... It's been a really bad time here for me and my family... Long story short...

My mother had a triple bypass, then had to go back under for more stints (stents sp?) due to blockages to her new arteries... we found out she has a hole in her eye that will probably need surgery also..

My husband started a new job and that same day I totaled the car by getting into an accident with a deer (I'm fine though, so don't worry.)

I had 4 new doctor appointments for my chronic migraines

my parents have been fighting, making thoughts of separation/divorce pop up...

my brother lost his license because of his boss, in turn losing his job...

we had a break in at our home where me, my son, and my two brother-in-laws were home and I had to be a witness in court...

This stuff is just so crazy it just can NOT be made up... and it ALL happened within the span of the last update... I swear my LIFE could be a fanfiction... without the fiction.

Anyway, with all of it happening I ended up sitting at my computer staring at my word document and just couldn't get anything to pop into my head... So basically I had to take a break... I probably should've posted something saying what was going on... I think I'll do that next so no one freaks out thinking I died or something...

I'm sorry to have made you wonder. I hope to have something up when my life calms down some.

Talk to you later."

So yeah, I hope no one gets upset that I haven't been around... I just really haven't been in the right frame of mind to write lately and I really don't think anyone would want to read what I would write at this point because with the way my mind has been going I'd probably be so angry at life I'd just end up killing Bella off quickly or having Edward go insane from waiting and make him a jumper, and go over the hospital building into a vat of boiling oil or something to mess up his perrrty face..

And we all don't want that, now do we?

SOOOO yeah... I just need a break for a little bit guys and dolls until my head can stop screaming at me with all the things going on in my life... I hope you all understand.

See you next time!


	21. Chapter 18: The Giving of Thanks

**Hey everyone. It's been a while and I'd just like to thank everyone who gave me the time to deal with a few things lately. I'm still very busy, but I got the notion to do some typing tonight, and figured I'd give a treat, especially since Thanksgiving just occurred... Don't forget to let me know what you think, and I'll leave the bigger A.N. at the bottom.**

**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: The Giving of Thanks<p>

I am scared to sleep.

Plain and simple. I've been sitting here staring at Bella's form in the bed, waiting, hoping, praying that something will happen. A shift of her eyes. A movement of her finger. A twitch of her lip. Anything to show that something is happening to help bring my beauty back to me.

I sighed and ran my hand over my face, scrubbing away the feelings of sleep that were trying to creep their way into my mind. I looked over at her clock and saw the time, 3:10 AM. I've been sitting here in the room for close to 6 hours. My father permitted me to be in the room at any given time at this point, praying that she will wake up soon and wish to see a familiar face.

The nurses learned hours ago that I was not to be moved. One tried, and he failed miserably when I tried to punch him in the face. My father had come in at that moment and told the nurses that I was not to be disturbed, but then turned to me and told me that if I wished to be here, I couldn't hurt his staff. I agreed immediately, and have been sitting here since, watching the nurses and every so often a doctor come into the room to check on Bella, and speak with me.

I'd been discharged from the hospital this afternoon… or should I say yesterday afternoon. I was handed my paperwork and my crutch thing and sent on my way. Stupid fucking hospital. Due to hospital policy I actually had to LEAVE the hospital grounds first, to be considered fully discharged. Which meant if I wanted to see Bella, I had to leave the hospital, take one foot off the premises, and come right back in. Stupid. Shouldn't I just be able to sign their fucking papers, and be considered no longer their responsibility? Apparently not.

I placed my head on the back of my seat and jolted as I felt myself falling asleep. Another glance at the clock said it was only 3:45 AM. God, time was moving so fucking slow. I knew I'd be catching an ear full from not only my father, but my family for not sleeping. I just couldn't. How am I supposed to sleep knowing Bella's laying there and could possibly wake at any moment? How could I fall asleep and indulge in the feel of her body near mine; her eyes shining at me? Being able to walk through my memories of her, while she's laying here in this bed. No. I must stay awake. I must stay… awake. I… must… stay…

~*~*LLNO*~*~

"Bella, stop worrying so much, they're going to love you." I could feel the chuckle bubbling from deep down as I watched her run back and forth through her kitchen. She was finishing the pies she'd been baking all morning for this afternoon's dinner with my family.

Thanksgiving was here, and my parents had invited Bella and Alyssa to eat with us.

I could hear her murmuring to herself, something along the lines of a checklist she was using to make sure she had everything to take with us. I smiled as I watched her flit from the kitchen to the living room and back grabbing things to put in a bag for Alyssa and herself. I walked over to Bella as she was placing another set of clothes for Alyssa into the bag and took her hands, placing them on my chest. Her body turned into mine as she placed her forehead against our hands.

"Edward, I'm meeting your family, your parents… how do you expect me not to be freaking out a little. You can't tell me you didn't do the same when you met Charlie."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her against me, rocking slightly, as I placed a kiss to the top of her head. I pressed my cheek against her hair and took a deep breath, her scent causing me to hum contentedly.

"Yes, I'll admit I was worried, but then again I was also in a slightly intimate position when I met your father… and an even more intimate position when I met Cece and Jazz." I laughed as I felt her cringe slightly at the memory of meeting her sister, Alice, and her husband Jasper.

After the awkwardness had disappeared, we got along just fine and Jasper, Emmett and I have been hanging out regularly as of late. We would meet sometimes at the coffee shop like Emmett and I used to do, or at a sports bar, or just to hang out somewhere. It was great having a new person to hang with, and Cece… well… that woman was like a tiny terrifying twister, quickly running through your life and leaving everything a wreck in her wake. Well, more like a more fashionable wake. I once woke to seeing her going through my own closet and throwing out all the things she deemed "last season." I never did figure out how she got into my apartment. I only assumed she had gotten a hold of the key I had given to Bella on our most recent date. I had handed it to her with the understanding that I wanted my place to be her and Alyssa's home too. I want them both to be with me always, and even though when I told her this it didn't mean she had to give me a key, I woke up the next morning with a new key on my key ring that matched Bella's home. That had been a great day. And night too.

I shook the memories from my mind and cupped her chin, bringing her lips to mine for a quick passionate kiss. I felt her hum against my lips, causing me to smirk before parting her lips with my tongue, caressing it with hers. I felt her run her fingernails down my chest, causing my eyes to roll back into my head. God, how I love this woman.

However, at that moment the other girl I love could be heard running out of her room and we quickly separated from the kiss, but I held her to me. As she ran into the room she pulled to an abrupt halt in front of us and placed her little hands on her hips. "Were you two kissing again?" Bella laughed and disentangled herself from my arms.

"Why yes we were, do you got a problem with that?" Bella mirrored her position which caused me to laugh.

"Boys are gross," Alyssa responded. While I happened to agree with those sentiments exactly, because I didn't want Alyssa even THINKING of kissing, I smirked as I moved closer to her.

"Really, Alyssa? Are all boys gross? Even me? 'Cause I'm really thinking I need me some kisses right now." We've played this game before and I could see her realizing just what was about to happen when her eyes grew three times their size and she started backing up.

"N-no Edward, don't you dare!" She ran down the hall back towards her room with me hot on her trail, squealing as she ran. As she got through the door I quickly scooped her up in my arms and threw her on the bed leaving little tickling kisses all over her face.

"St-stop! Ed-Edward stop" She couldn't help laughing as I started to tickle her sides at the same time.

"Am I gross, Alyssa?" I asked as I continued torturing her with kisses and tickles.

"No, Ed-Edward! N-no not you! Sto-op!" She was getting red in her face and giggling like crazy.

I laid beside her as we both breathed heavily and saw Bella laughing quietly at the doorway.

"While this is quite amusing guys, it's time to go." I helped Alyssa off the bed and she ran to get her hairbrush for her mother to fix the mess I'd created. Oops. Yeah, I didn't care too much. I loved feeling this happy with my girls. I followed them both out of the room and I helped Bella grab the pies while she grabbed Alyssa's hand and the bag she'd packed, and we all left for my parent's home.

I made the three ring call to notify the security guards we were coming and Bella looked at me with a confused look in her eye. I shrugged and nodded towards the window for her to see the gate opening for my parent's house.

"Wow."

I looked in the rear-view mirror and smirked at Alyssa's shocked face staring out the window towards my parents house. I looked over at Bella and saw her staring at the house as well. She was picking at her fingernails and I could see her sawing away at her lower lip. I stopped the car in the driveway and turned off the ignition. I plucked her lip out of between her teeth and she looked over at me.

"If you don't stop that, you'll end up bleeding all over that pretty dress of yours."

And it was very pretty. A soft lavender color with a darker purple belt around her waist, with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was down in the waves I loved so much, and she wasn't wearing too much make up. She looked like an angel.

"I just want today to be perfect." She whispered.

"You're sitting here beside me and Alyssa's with us. It's already perfect, Bella." I moved a few strands of hair away from her eyes and tilted her head towards me so I could capture her lower lip between mine. She hummed appreciatively and I smiled into the chaste kiss. We pulled back from each other and I watched her take a deep breath of confidence before nodding her head.

"You ready, ladies?" I asked looking back at Alyssa.

"Yeah, come on mommy, let's go!" Alyssa pulled off her seat belt and was already opening the door.

I quickly jumped out of the car and helped Alyssa out before maneuvering around to help Bella take everything out of the car. As we headed up the stairs, my mother was already at the door waiting for us.

"Oh Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you. You too Alyssa." Alyssa stood beside her mother looking shyly up at Esme. I knelt down to Alyssa and she curled into me, turning her face into my neck while at the same time hiding her face behind her hair; a trait she'd gotten from her mother I'm sure.

"Alyssa, remember how I said you were going to meet my mommy and daddy? Well, this is my mom, Esme." She turned her head and whispered a quiet "hi" before turning back into me. Esme's eyes were practically dripping with awe and I just prayed to God she didn't start crying here and now. I'd never get Bella to come back with me if my mother broke down in tears two minutes after meeting them.

"Alyssa, honey, I just got done taking the cookies out of the oven a few minutes ago. I'd love if you could be my little taste-tester and tell me how I did?" Esme held her hand out for Alyssa to take. After looking up at Bella for approval, and receiving a nod, Alyssa took my mother's hand and together they walked into the house, with Bella and I following behind.

We walked through the short hallway into the home. On the left hand side, the stairwell leading to the second floor. On the right, that was leveled down two steps, the spacious living room. It had one wall with a massive window overlooking the hill the house is built on. A lit fireplace sat along the far length of the wall, an island as a connecting barrier between the living room and the modern kitchen my mother had redone a few years ago. The high ceiling made the first floor seem even larger than it already was.

"Your home is so beautiful, Mrs. Cullen." Bella continued taking in the surroundings as we walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you, dear. Please, none of that Mrs. Cullen stuff. Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law, and I truly wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now." My mother laughed and I smirked. Bella tilted her head in confusion and it made me grin more. "There's nothing really wrong with Grandma Elizabeth, other than the fact that she's kind of a daredevil granny now." My mother laughed and Bella seemed kind of shocked.

My mother gave Alyssa a plate of cookies with a glass of milk before turning to speak to Bella. "When she was younger she was a very prim and proper young woman, but as she got older, and the "times" changed, she'd moved to taking risky trips or doing outlandish things."

"Meaning…?" Bella asked.

I laughed out loud. "Meaning at the young age of 72, my grandmother has gone cliff diving, jet skiing, and at last I heard was dating a man in his fifties, who is taking her sky diving for her birthday this spring."

Bella's mouth was wide open in shock before she chuckled.

"Go Granny."

"Yes, well, while I admire her very much… Carpe Diem and all that, I'm pretty much a scaredy cat and cant even climb a ladder too high without hyperventilating." My mother laughed.

Bella laughed as we placed the pies onto the counter.

"Mom, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, Emmett and Rosalie are out picking up ice and a few other things I needed. You're father's upstairs getting changed, since he just got off work a little bit ago." I watched her eyebrow raise to me and I nodded in understanding. Dad was late coming home from the office again. Tsk tsk, Pops.

Alyssa finished her cookies and milk as we sat around talking about inconsequential things, and my father joined us soon after. As I introduced Bella I heard my brother's vehicle pull up to the house.

"That will be Emmett and Rosalie." I turned to head for the front door to see if they needed help, when I heard the door fling open and smack resounded against the wall.

"Rosie come on, it wasn't a big deal?"

"Not a big deal? Emmett you asked that woman how to tell if the cantaloupes were ripe and she jutted her chest out to you and told you to "try them out and see for yourself," and you're telling me I shouldn't make a big deal out of it!" Rosalie stormed into the kitchen and saw Bella, Alyssa and I, stopping shortly in her anger.

"Rosie, you know how much I love cantaloupe. I wasn't actually asking her about her ti…"

THWACK!

"OW, what the he….eck." Emmett came into view as he was first speaking, but it wasn't until after Rosalie smacked him thoroughly across the back of his head that he turned to see us all standing there in dumb shock.

"H… Heeey, mom." His ears turned bright red, embarrassed to have almost been caught by mom, who was holding the bottle of dish liquid in her hand, drumming her fingers against the counter, with an eyebrow cocked. Basically saying _"Go ahead Emmett McCarty Cullen, finish that sentence. I DARE you."_

Dad and I looked back and forth between each other, snickering, Bella was trying very hard to cover her smile with her hand, and Alyssa was just taking it all in as she sat there beside her mother. She leaned around her mother and spoke semi quietly to me.

"Is Mr. Emmett in trouble with your mommy?"

I looked down at her and smiled slightly, "Yep. She's his mommy too."

Alyssa walked over to Emmett, who by this time, like everyone else, was completely intrigued by the little girl. He knelt down to her level and she spoke into his ear. He nodded to whatever she said very seriously, and then walked over to our mother. He hugged her and said very seriously, "I am very, very sorry Mommy for what I did. I didn't mean to and I really hope you don't send me to my room without dessert."

Bella turned into my shoulder to keep her laughter as quiet as possible. I was outright chuckling, as was my father and Rosalie was shaking her head with a grin on her face. My mother was trying so hard to keep her "angry" face on, but because of Alyssa's obvious helpful hints, she was unable to and ended up hugging him back. When they let go of one another, Emmett ran back to Alyssa, picked her up and twirled her whispering loudly, "it worked! It worked!"

At that point no one could keep a straight face, and we all burst out laughing, including Rosalie who seemed to have forgotten her anger from earlier. After a while we all settled down around the dining room table, my father and mother at the two heads of the table, Emmett and Rosalie on one side, and Bella, Alyssa and myself on the other. My father said Grace and commented on how thankful he was for us all being here today, to which I wholeheartedly agreed. I was very thankful for both Bella and Alyssa being part of my life, and I prayed I would never have to go back to living without them. They are my life now…

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. So that's Chapter 18... I'm going to be working on writing Chapter 19 soon.<strong>

**First and foremost I wanted to apologize for not being around lately to write. My head was just not into it, and while I probably won't be completely into it just yet, I do know Edward made himself known in my head again and told me to get my butt to writing. So that's what I did.  
><strong>

**I also wanted to say that thank you for not sending me a ton of different messages badgering me to start writing. I truly hope you all had been enjoying my story, and will continue to read it... I do promise to finish the story no matter what... It just seems like when it rains it pours around me and my loved ones...  
><strong>

**Anyway, with that, I will be trying to write more often again. I don't want angry mobs with torches and pitchforks running through the village after me... Until then..  
><strong>

**See you next time!  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 19: Rude Awakening

**Hey everyone. So, I got a chapter finished! That's exciting to you I'm sure. Especially with not having been here to post for quite some time.**

**So things are getting steadily better. They're not 100% better yet, but I'm hoping something will be happening very soon to make it better, so please leave a few prayers for me! I'd really appreciate it.**

**Okay. We all know what you're here for. Just don't forget, I don't own the T-Saga. That's all SM. I just like to pretend!  
><strong>

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Rude Awakening<strong>

I felt my forehead crease as the sounds penetrated my sleep-addled brain. Although there were many voices, I couldn't understand what they were saying. It was like my ears were under water. I could hear beeping behind all of those voices, loud and obnoxious. Where the hell was I? Someone was pulling my hand away from the warmth inside of it. When the heat disappeared I felt my eyes open. Everything was blurry and I ran my hands over my eyes. As my vision cleared I took in the room I was in.

It was daylight outside. And by the looks of it late in the day. I quickly looked at the clock. Holy shit. It's one in the afternoon. I guess that's what happens when you make yourself stay awake. I looked around bleary eyed. There were doctors and nurses everywhere. My father in the midst of it all, standing over a bed. Bella's bed. He was saying…. something? I shook my head to get rid of the cobwebs and was finally able to hear him. I felt like my heart was going to break right out of my chest.

"Look at me! Come on, look right in my eyes. I'm right here Bella. You need to calm down. I need you to stop trying to pull the tube out. Breathe around it Bella. Come on, slow breaths. In. Out. Good. Come on slower. That's right. It's me, Carlisle. You're fine. Just take really slow breaths and everything will be okay. That's my girl. Very good."

For the first time since waking up I looked at the bed. Bella. Her beautiful eyes were open and her hands were flailing around her throat. Carlisle grabbed a hold of her wrists and placed her palms against his face.

"Look at me, Bella." He spoke very commandingly and I saw her eyes follow towards him. I saw her chest slow its movement to a more calming breathing and the bells and whistles going off in the room started to slow down. The nurses were trying to keep the monitors in control or something, but I didn't really care so long as Bella was safe and okay. I let their presence fall into the background and focused all my attention on my father and my love.

He was staring at her with a bright smile on his face. I know if he wouldn't have been here in a professional capacity there would be tears running down his face, but as it was there was a slight glimpse of tears in his eyes. Bella had tears falling in rivulets down her eyes but I couldn't tell if it was due to pain, fear, or happiness to be awake. I know mine were in happiness.

I didn't want to get in the way of the doctors and nurses running around the room, so I stayed in the corner where I had been pushed against when I first awoke and watched as my Bella ran her fingers over my father's cheeks and jaw. There wasn't a more defining moment than seeing her wake from her coma and having my father be there to show her she was safe.

"Alright Bella, listen to the sound of my voice. I want to try to ask you some questions. Can you squeeze once for yes, and two for no?"

He took one hand off his face and held it within his own. After a moment I saw my father's smile light the room. I tried to be quiet, to keep the moment about her, but the sobs that were leaving my chest erupted loudly in my own ears but were probably just above a quiet speaking tone. I watched as Bella's eyes darted toward the sound and look in my general direction. I saw her squeeze my father's hand repeatedly. Over and over and over again, like she was trying to get some type of question out to him, she squeezed his hand.

"Yes. Yes, Bella, it's Edward. He's sitting in the corner of the room. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

One squeeze!

"Very good, Bella. You're doing wonderfully. I need you to keep fighting through the fog right now and breathing slowly or else I'm going to have to put you back under."

Two squeezes. Two very hard squeezes if any indication from the grimace on my father's face.

"Okay, Bella. I know, you don't want to go back under, so I need you to keep breathing slowly okay?

One squeeze.

"Good girl. Now I need you to tell me how bad your pain is. Is it really bad?

Slight pause. Two squeezes.

"Is it slightly okay?"

One squeeze.

At this point even I knew she was lying. The pain she has to be feeling right now must be extraordinary. I knew she didn't want to go back to sleep, but she would need to get the rest she required if she was going to get any better. I motioned to my father who turned towards me and nodded. He understood what I was asking and I hobbled over to Bella's bed. I took hold of her hand from my father and she squeezed so tightly I thought she'd break it.

"Bella baby, it's me. The doctors need to be able to take care of you properly so we can get you better. You need to tell Dad how your pain is. Please baby, I know it hurts. Tell them."

I saw her eyes look at me and the tears continued falling as she squeezed my hand over and over and over. Then she'd stop and squeeze again. Three times. She would squeeze my hand three times and then stop. Like she was waiting for me to reply. A memory came to me quickly as she continued doing this.

_Bella and I at her home watching movies and snuggling on the couch, her back to my front. My arm was wrapped around her waist, our fingers entwined close to her lips. I felt her squeeze my hand three times and I smiled. It was a sweet moment where it was something we did by ourselves. A special little moment that only we understood. I squeezed her hand back four times and felt her giggling against me. I turned her body towards mine and leaned in for a kiss. Right before I did I spoke the words back to her…_

"I love you too, baby. God I love you so fucking much Bella. Please baby. Tell Carlisle."

I looked back to my father and he nodded at me while looking at Bella. "Okay Bella, now tell me. Are you in a lot of pain?"

She looked back over to me and then squeezed once. I nodded to my father.

My dad smiled. "Good girl. I know you're in a lot of pain. We're going to put you back under shortly. I just need you to hold out for a little longer. When you wake up, we're going to take the tube out. Do you understand."

She squeezed once. I nodded again.

"You're doing beautifully, baby." I kissed the back of her hand while the tears continued running down my face. She ran the back of her pointer finger across my cheek, taking the tears away as it passed.

A few moments late dad spoke again, "Bella we're going to let you go back to sleep now, okay? You try to get some rest. We'll see you in a little while," my father kissed his fingertip and brought it to her forehead. He turned to a nurse that stood by her IV and she took a syringe full of, what I assume are pain meds, and added it to the tube in her IV. I turned to look back at Bella and kissed the back of her hand again.

"Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up, Baby. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

I watched her eyes start to close, but before they closed completely I felt four soft squeezes against my skin.

_I love you more…_

_~*~*LLNO*~*~_

Bella slept the rest of the day and night through. Dad said she had woken prematurely but that it was a good sign that she was trying to get to us. I just wanted her to wake back up again so I could see her beautiful eyes. I knew it was for the best that she sleep. She was still in so much pain, though a portion of that was probably the tubes down her throat.

I called Charlie, letting him know Bella woke up and had been coherent. We sat on the phone together and cried for a solid ten minutes. I listened to him thank God over and over again as I heard him sob harder and harder. I heard Alice in the background when she first arrived and I heard her freaking out at first, thinking the worst, when it was actually the best news we had received in a long time. Charlie quickly quieted her fears and I told Charlie I would see him later when he showed up at the hospital.

I quickly called my mother, letting her know everything as well. She had already spoken to my father and told me how happy she was for us. I knew she'd call Rose and Emmett, who I believed had Alyssa (quite honestly I was so dead tired, I wasn't sure who had her at that point… don't judge…) but I made sure to let her know I wanted to tell Alyssa. She agreed and we hung up.

Bella was still asleep at ten the next morning when Rose and Emmett showed up in the waiting room. Alyssa was in Rose's arms and I took her from Rose, stating we'd be out in the garden. We walked (well, she walked, I hobbled…) outside where I let her run her fingers over the petals of the flowers. Alyssa hadn't said anything the entire time. I sat on one of the benches and laid my crutch beside me.

"Honey, I wanted to tell you something, okay? Can we talk really quick?"

She nodded her head and I heard her sniffle. "Is mommy in Heaven now too?"

I quickly pulled her against me, and took her face in mine so she would see I was being truthful.

"No, baby. Mommy isn't in Heaven. She didn't die. Mommy woke up last night."

Her eyes turned hopeful and I saw the tears glimmering in her eyes. "Really?"

I nodded my head and her smile took my breath away. She wrapped her little arms around my neck so tightly. I curled my arms around her and just breathed her in. This little girl was just so precious to me. I needed to keep her safe forever. I hate that all these bad things have been happening to her lately. She needed her mommy back… she needed her mommy and daddy back home with her.

"I wanna go see her, daddy."

I cringed slightly and it made her pull back. She looked at me confused. "Daddy, I wanna go see my mommy. Why can't I?"

I took a deep breath. "Baby, mommy still has a lot of ouchies on her, that she needs to heal from before you can go in. I know you want to see your mommy and I promise the moment the doctor says it is okay, I will come and get you, and bring you in to see her."

She looked at me for a long moment. She then held up her pinky. "Promise?"

I took her pinky in my mine and kissed it. "I promise. The very moment the doctor says you can go see her, I will come and get you."

She nodded and wrapped herself back around me. We stood, her hand in mine, as we went back to the waiting room. Emmett and Rosalie were standing there talking to Jasper and Alice, who I learned had just left Bella's room.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but dad's in there now."

I nodded and we sat in the waiting room waiting for Charlie. Alyssa had wrapped her fingers in my hair, playing with the strands, while sitting on my knee. The others were talking to each other softly, but I couldn't bring myself to add to the conversation. I was too wrapped up in the little girl… my daughter… on my knee. God, it felt amazing to say that. My daughter…

I didn't notice the quick steps coming toward us until Charlie was standing in front of me. I looked up and saw him wiping the tears from his face. I handed Alyssa over to Rose and stood up. I got a little worried.

"Charlie?"

He shook his head and a blinding smile lit his face. He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed slightly. "She's awake. She was looking for you. I told her I'd come find you."

We quickly moved back into Bella's room and I saw her looking around for me. When her eyes passed Charlie to me as we entered I watched her reach her hand towards me, and her eyes start to tear up again. Faster than I thought possible I was beside her, her hand in mine, my other hand on her forehead.

"It's okay, baby. I'm right here. No tears."

She squeezed my hand three times. I squeezed hers four. The tears in her eyes fell towards her hair and I quickly wiped them away.

"You're alright Bella. I'm here. We're both here. I love you, so much baby; so, so much."

She let my hand go and motioned towards the tube in her throat. I knew she wanted that thing out, and out right now.

"Okay, baby, I'll call for dad and we'll see what he wants to do."

Charlie left to go get the nurse and inform them to get my dad. Bella and I stayed staring at each other. She kept looking all over my face, like she was trying to memorize it or something. I watched her eyes lead to the hand on her forehead, covered in the cast. She then started looking at my chest and further down to my leg. I realized then she was taking inventory of my injuries. I took my thumb and tapped it against her hand. Her eyes rose back up to meet mine and I smiled down at her.

"I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes at me and I could practically hear her in my head.

"_Tell that to the casts and bandages on your body."_

"Okay, so I've got a couple of booboos, but I'm fine, really love, I'm fine."

Her eyes widened at what I said. I could hear the beeps on the heart monitor getting louder and I couldn't understand what was causing her to freak.

"Bella, honey, try to get me to understand what you're asking. I'm okay. Is it about me?"

She squeezed my hand twice. No. I moved my eyes away from hers to look around. There wasn't anything there except a few get well cards and a teddy bear from Alyssa… Alyssa.

"Honey, is it Alyssa? She's fine. She's here in the waiting room. She's just fine. She wasn't with us. Do you remember?"

I heard her monitor start to slow down. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep. She opened her eyes back up and looked at me and with a slightly shaking hand she squeezed once.

"That's good baby. That's really good. Alyssa's fine, she's been hanging out with Rosalie and Emmett. They're really getting attached to her. We might have some competition with them." I tried to joke and I felt her squeeze my hand tightly.

My father walked into the room with another nurse. I tried to move away but she held tightly to my hand. Dad nodded his okay and moved a chair behind me so I could sit beside her. He then walked around to the other side of the bed and leaned over her.

"It's so good to see you awake again, sweetheart. I talked to your other doctors and they said it was okay to take the breathing tube out now. We're going to set it up and on the count of three you're going to cough hard. Do you understand?"

She squeezed my hand once and I nodded to my dad.

They started to wipe some liquid around the tape of the tube on Bella's face, to help the tape to come off easily. Slowly they pulled the tape away from her cheeks, keeping the tube steady against her mouth. When all the tape was gone dad counted to three and told Bella to cough. When she did he pulled the tube out quickly, causing her to cough harder. I cringed because it just looked so damn painful. My poor Angel.

"That's good Bella, you did wonderfully. He held a Styrofoam cup to her lips to which she took slow pulls from. When they pulled it away from her lips I heard her sigh. She looked over at me and the most beautiful sound I ever heard came from her lips.

"Eh-wa."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! So. There's Chapter 19. I don't have Chapter 20 written. Yes, I know, I'm mean. I am trying to get back on track here..<strong>

**So don't forget to review everyone. I miss seeing my inbox light up with reviews...**

**I don't know how much longer the story will be going, but it won't be much longer. I do have another story idea in mind... and I'm going to try to plan it better than this one, so that I get the chapters through faster. So don't forget to add me to your author list. Until then..**

**See you next time!**


	23. Chapter 20: A Different Perspective

**Hey everyone. I come with a gift. Though some of you may not consider it a gift, being as it is the beginning to the end. I spent all day writing, and I have finished the story. No, not this chapter. But I will be posting both chapters together. That's right, only this two chapters until the end. As to whether I write outtakes, I don't really know. Unless there is something you all wish to see... I'll leave the final A/N for the last chapter. But I just wanted to quickly thank everyone who read/reviewed/favorited this story and I hope to see you on the next one I start.**

**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>

**This is the Bella POV, of the night the accident happened. BE FOREWARNED. Some of you may not like it, as it does have the accident in Bella's perspective. I warned you...**

**SM owns my fantasy world.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: A Different Perspective<p>

"You two be careful heading back tonight." Carlisle said to us as he hugged me.

"And you're sure you don't mind having Alyssa sleep over? We can take her with us if you'd rather have the alone time." I asked Carlisle and Esme.

It was Christmas Eve and I knew Esme would be having us back over for Christmas Day dinner. With her children and then all of my family coming into the mix I knew Esme would have to work extra hard to get dinner ready and I didn't want to impose Alyssa on them on their quiet evening.

"Certainly not Bella, I want some alone time with my little Aly, isn't that right Aly?" Carlisle turned to Alyssa who nodded her head like one of those bobble heads you see in cabs.

"Yep. Me and pops here are going to play tea party with Uncle Emmett."

We all started laughing as Emmett happened to just walk into the room in a huge bright pink boa and a blue sparkly tiara on his head.

"But Aly, I thought you and I were going to play tea party!" Emmett pouted and Alyssa giggled as she ran into his arms. She whispered loudly into his ear.

"Emmy, we can't let Pops out of the game. He'll get all sad and cry. I don't want to see him cry, do you?

We all laughed. Emmett looked at Carlisle who was pouting. He finally relented to Alyssa.

"Oh all right, but just this once. Then it's you and me Alycat.

Edward and I said our goodbyes and left for Edward's apartment. I wanted alone time so badly with my man. Edward pulled out of the driveway and we were finally on our way towards his home.

I turned the dial on the radio to a station playing Christmas music. I sat there humming the songs watching Edward tapping his thumbs against the wheel. I sighed contentedly at Edward. He turned to look at me quickly and smiled back at me.

"I love you, Edward." I told him. I placed my hand on his thigh and squeezed lightly.

He turned towards me and placed his hand on mine.

"I love you too Bella. So much."

I smiled back at him before looking out of the windshield. Bright lights were heading towards us and I screamed.

"EDWARD, LOOK OUT!"

"Wha… OH SHIT! BELLA! HOLD ON!"

I felt the car being struck by something hard. And Edward's hand flew across my chest, trying to hold me back against the seat.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I watched the car careen over the hillside. I couldn't see anything vividly. Everything tilted the wrong way and I felt an impact on my side of the vehicle. My head hit the passenger window and I heard glass shattering roughly the same time. Everything got so dark. I couldn't see. I felt the car moving, the sounds all around us. Time was moving so slowly. I could hear noise on the roof of the car. We must have been flipping.

I felt us hit something hard. So very hard. I heard and felt a crack and the pain was excruciating. _Oh, God PLEASE help us!_ I feel like I can't breathe. I can't catch my breath. Did we fall into water? Am I suffocating? I need to breathe, I feel so light headed. I still can't see anything and my whole body aches.

_I'll close my eyes for a few minutes, maybe then when I open them, I'll be able to see again._

I could hear a noise in the background. What the hell is that? Sounds like someone talking… no, someone screaming? Did I leave the television on? I must be watching some movie. _Meh, Edward will turn it off._ I let the sounds disappear and went back to sleep.

I could feel myself waking slightly, in that area between sleep and awake. The noises were so loud then. I felt myself being carried. _Edward must be carrying me to bed_. _Mmm, I feel so warm._ _I love being in his arms_. He always keeps me so safe. I felt myself no longer being carried. _I must be in bed. _I wanted to tell Edward to turn the television off, but I couldn't get myself to move my lips. _Oh well, it's so loud, I'm sure he'll get it._

I let myself fall back to sleep, waiting for my Edward to come back… _Mmm, My Edward._

* * *

><p><strong>ARE WE OKAY!? <strong>

**Yes? Oh, phew. Okay, while you might not be okay, you know what ends up happening, so technically you're alright.  
><strong>

**I'm going to go ahead and head over to post the Epilogue now. So I'll see you all in a few minutes!**


	24. Epilogue

**Hey everyone. This is the final chapter to Love Like No Other... *CRIES* While I'm sad to see it end, I'm also happy to have my very first story completely posted to fanfiction. It's been an incredible ride people, and I'm happy to have known you all. My thanks to everyone will be in the A/N at the bottom.**

**See you for the last time at the bottom! (CAUTION, MAY NEED TISSUES)**

**SM owns us all people. **

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>:

January 13th, the day I felt my heart stop and start right back up, beating impossibly fast. The day she said her first word after coming out of the coma. It was the first day of the rest of my life.

Bella fell back to sleep right after she spoke to me.

"_Eh-wa."_

God, that felt so fucking good to hear. It was raspy and spoken in barely a whisper, but I heard it clear as day.

"_Eh-wa."_

It had taken another two week before Bella could be awake for long periods of time. Her mind and body still healing from the trauma of the accident. Her mind is still healing in it's own way.

Due to the swelling from the blunt force trauma, Bella's brain had had some damage done to it, causing her to lose some of her abilities to function. When she had woken after a week and trying to speak, dad and her neurologist had another CAT scan done.

"_Just give it to me in English dad."_

_He sighed and removed the scan from it's perch under the lighted area on the wall._

"_Basically it means that there's some scarring on her brain, Edward. In the area where learning and speaking happens. She's going to need to relearn things. Walking, talking, reading, writing. These are just some of the things she'll have to relearn."_

_I sat there staring at my feet trying to really understand what this would mean for Bella. She was a nurse, someone who has to deal with a lot of writing and reading, walking and talking all day long. She loves to read. She's going to have to relearn all the basics. Would she feel embarrassed; angry? Would she feel she's worthless? Would she push me away?_

_I didn't need my memories to know how she'd really react._

_I slapped my knees and stood up to my full height._

"_Alright. What do we do first."_

From that day on, I had taken on the role of not only son and brother, but father, lover, teacher, therapist, and protector.

Being a teacher, I understood just how frustrated the student could be. It made for some very angry fights between Bella and I.

_We were half way through the story "The Cat in the Hat" when Bella threw the book across the room against the wall. I had been waiting for it honestly. She had been awake for close to five weeks now, working constantly on trying to read again. She was trying so damn hard, but had finally gotten to her wit's end._

_The past few days her physical therapist had told me she wasn't trying as hard as she first had, her speech therapist said that he can barely get a few words from her, and she'd been giving her father the silent treatment. Charlie had called me last night while I was at home just after tucking Alyssa into her bed._

"_She's losing her will to fight Edward. She won't talk to me, she won't exercise. I don't know what to do."_

_I sighed into the phone, using my other hand to grab at my hair. I sat down on the couch with my elbows resting on my knees._

"_The nurses told me she hasn't eaten since breakfast yesterday morning." I told him quietly._

_Sailor worthy curse words came from the other end of the phone, making me blanch just slightly, hearing them from my almost soon-to-be father-in-law._

"_So what do we do?"_

_I looked up at a shelf sitting across from me, staring at the photo of Bella, myself, and Alyssa from Halloween, remembering that wonderful night._

"_We fight for her."_

_I sat back in the chair beside Bella's bed and watched her curl into herself._

"_Gg.. Go."_

"_No." I shook my head, crossing my arms._

"_Ddo… Ddoont wahn… want… yhoo." Her fingers clenched into fists at her sides._

_I sat and stared at her for a few moments, letting her think she'd won._

"_BULLSHIT!"_

_Her eyes bulged out of her face as she stared at me in shock._

"_You're tired and you're frustrated, angry and hurt. But you CANNOT tell me you don't want me, because I'll never believe it." I took her hand in mine and made her feel my heartbeat in my chest._

"_Do you feel this Isabella Marie! Do you!" I waited for her to nod yes._

"_My heart is only beating because of you. You and Alyssa are everything in my life. There is nothing in Heaven, Hell, or on Earth that will tear me away from you. Not a slur, not a shaky hand, not a damn thing. So get used to it." I let go of her hand and hobbled without my crutch across the room, bending down to get the book._

"_Ta.. ke.. Alll… Alllly…sssa." _

"_No." I turned around and moved back to the chair._

"_Pl.. Pleeez." She had tears running down her face, but I wouldn't budge. She had to understand I wasn't going anywhere._

"_No." I opened the book back to where we had left off._

"_Ed.. ward."_

"_No Bella. I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Where would I go?"_

_She started sobbing uncontrollably. I placed the book down and gently slid into the bed with her, like we'd done many times before._

"_Baby.." She cut me off trying to speak harshly and loudly._

"_STU…STUP'D. DU…MMM. FFFF…. FREEE…K." She tightly gripped shirt in her hand as I held her against me._

"_You're not stupid, Isabella. You're not dumb, and you're most definitely not a freak." I pulled her chin up to me._

"_Don't you see just how strong you really are? I am SO proud of you. When you first started, you couldn't even get through one sentence without having to sleep for an hour? Or how about every time you came back from physical therapy, you'd be sleeping the rest of the day through? This is going to take time, baby. And I am going to be there every step of the way."_

That day had been a turning point for Bella. We set her up with a rigid schedule to where I would come in when Alyssa was at school, we'd work on her reading, I'd go pick Alyssa up, make her dinner, and we'd go to visit with Bella.

The first time Alyssa had been able to visit Bella had been so beautiful. They were both breathtaking in their blotchy faces, river-like tears and snotty noses.

_A week after Bella finally woke up, the doctor said due to her improvement she could finally be moved to the general patient area of the hospital. Which meant Alyssa could finally see her mommy on a longer basis. Yes, she had been allowed in momentarily before with me and Carlisle, but I really don't think we had had the hospital's approval. Now she could visit with Bella at any time during visiting hours and to say Alyssa was ecstatic was an understatement. She had been bouncing in her booster seat the entire ride to the hospital. Rosalie had driven us there and let us go in by ourselves._

_Before we got to Bella's room I pulled Alyssa to the side to speak with her._

"_Alyssa, honey, you remember how mommy looked before right?"_

_She nodded._

"_Well, mommy's still hurt. I know you're excited, but you have to promise not to run into the room and press too hard on mommy. She's still healing from her ouchies."_

_She nodded again and took hold of my hand. We walked much slower towards the room from then on and when we got inside Bella was awake staring out the window. Bella turned towards the sound of the door opening. She smiled at me but when she saw Alyssa tears fell quickly from her eyes._

"_Ba..by." Bella cried softly. She held her good hand out towards Alyssa, and Alyssa walked slowly towards her mommy, tears running down her little cheeks softly._

"_Mama." Alyssa grabbed a hold of her hand and before I could say a word, Bella had pulled Alyssa to her quickly, making Alyssa have to climb halfway onto the bed just to keep herself from falling completely onto Bella._

_Bella held her daughter tightly against her body as they both shook with their sobs. My own tears were making the sight blurry and I had to wipe my face constantly to be able to see them together again. Right where they should be._

It had been five months since the accident and Bella was finally coming home from the hospital. Our cuts and bruises were gone, our bones healed, and Bella was finally able to walk completely on her own. While she would probably end up with arthritis in her pelvis, causing problems in her hips later on in life, right now, watching her walk into her home was the most wonderful thing I had ever seen.

Her body was healed, her mind still healing, but to see her opening the door, and walking into the apartment on her own made me swell with pride for her.

"SURPRISE!"

Bella's eyes widened in shock and she laughed in shock to see our family standing around her living room, a banner over the doorway saying "Welcome Home Bella," and a cake in front of them done up in butter cream icing.

"Thank-you… every… one. You… all… didn't… need to… do this."

Bella's reading/writing/speaking were getting better by the day and the doctors expected by the 1st of the next year, she would be close to, if not completely back to the way she'd been before the accident. Hearing that from her doctors made Bella extremely happy. Now that she had a possible 'dead line' to meet, she was putting every last second she had into getting herself better.

The family came forward to hug Bella and myself. Alyssa barreled at me and I just had enough time to open my arms for her as she jumped at my chest. I held her so tightly to me, happy that my family was finally all home, together.

Alyssa whispered something into my ear that made us both grin wide. I nodded to her and she squealed, jumped out of my arms, and ran back towards her Aunt Alice. When Alice leaned down to ask Alyssa a question, she just shrugged her shoulders, acting as if nothing was happening. As we were all sitting down to eat the early dinner my mother had made for us I stood requesting to make a toast. Everyone quieted down and I quickly cleared my throat.

"I wanted to thank everyone for being here tonight to celebrate Bella's homecoming."

I turned towards Bella, who moved her seat sideways slightly so as to see me full on.

"Bella. The day we met, you took my breath away. It was like a tunnel vision. I couldn't see anyone… or anything else around me. But more important that your beauty, is your heart and soul."

I knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in mine.

"Baby, I was so scared that I was going to lose you. That this family…" I stopped a moment to look around at everyone, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. "…that this family would lose that heart and soul that is just so precious to me. When this first happened to us, I couldn't remember our time together. It was only through my dreams that I was given the chance to re-meet you; my literal Dream Girl."

I kissed the back of her hand lightly. I looked back up at her and saw her the tears in her eyes.

"When you woke up, and the first word that you spoke was my name… I could remember everything. Every moment, of every minute, of every hour, of every day that we have spent together; you me, and Alyssa. I don't want to go through my life again without having more moments to share with you."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the tiny box.

"The night of the accident I had every moment planned out. Alyssa was to sleep at Mom and Dad's. You and I were going to head back to my apartment. I'd pour the wine I had set aside. We'd sit together, curled on the couch, and stare at the Christmas tree lights. I would tell you just how lucky I am to have looked up from that piano at that exact moment to see the most beautiful woman that I have ever known walking down the stairs. I would pull out this ring…"

I opened the box and she gasped at the sight.

"And say to you; Isabella Marie Swan. I fell in love with you at first sight. I love your daughter like she's my own. She IS my own. I want to be a father to her, and I want to be a husband to you. Please say you'll be my wife. Will you marry me?"

I felt the tears running down my face at this point as I stared down at the ring. I looked back up at her. "I didn't get that chance. And I was so, so scared that I would never get that chance again. I was so scared that my moment was gone. For the past five months I have been staring at this ring, wondering when that right moment would come back again and I realized something…."

She reached for my face and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"What did… you… realize… Edward?"

I smiled softly.

"I realized I don't need a special moment to ask you. I should've asked you the day you woke up. I never want to waste another moment again trying to find that 'Perfect Moment.' This, right here, this is our moment, and I don't ever want to let it pass by me again."

I took the ring out of the box and placed it on the tip of her finger.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Will you marry me?"

I watched her stare at me with all the love her eyes. She didn't stutter, or lose focus, or have any of the problems she'd had in the past when she gave me my answer.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>*CRIES* So this is the end everyone. Let's all take a deep breath and a moment of silence for the final chapter.<strong>

***SILENCE***

**Now that that is out of the way. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. **

**My very first reviewer, an anonymous person... THANKS FOR LIKING THE STORY! :D**

**My first non anonymous reviewer : MaryAnnaBella, I'm glad you enjoyed the story and were willing to add it to your favorites. It means a lot to me that you were my first listed reviewer, where I could see your name and picture in my head a real person reading the story.**

**I'd also like to thank the multi-chapter reviewers, because well, with only 39 reviews, if it weren't for you, I'd probably have... idk, like 2? hahaha, I'm kidding.**

**But seriously, even if you reviewed once, thank you. I really love hearing that you enjoyed the story... **

**I'd also like to thank Jaymili, who has helped me and has become a wonderful friend through the writing of this story. She's also helped me with some ideas for my next story, so be on the look out and add me.**

**I have an outline for roughly 9 or 10 chapters (none written though), and I'm hoping with this concept, it will make writing faster and easier, because I basically will already know what I want in each. Once I get my outline finished from beginning to end, I will then start writing actual chapters, and then posting them straight to Fanfiction.**

**This will be my last request to ask for reviews... I know I've had over 16,000 views at this point to LLNO, and to see that many people who've read each chapter, makes me so ecstatically happy. Please, click the box, send out a quick review, and let it post. **

**It really would mean the world to me.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading. I hope to see/hear from you all really soon!**

**See you next time!**


	25. Chapter 21: Outtake Part 1

**Hey everyone. I promised a certain somebody an outtake or two (maybe three or four) for a certain reviewer and here's the first one I've written. I hope everyone likes it!**

**SM owns all, I own nothing as always.  
><strong>

**See you at the bottom**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Outtake Part 1<strong>

"Seriously dude. Will you quit with the bouncing? You're making ME frazzled and I'm not even the groom."

Jasper snickered as Emmett pushed his hands forcibly down onto my shoulders, pushing me into my chair.

"I can't fucking help it Em. I'm getting married today. I think I'm allowed a little bit of nerves alright." I growled at him.

Yep, that's right. Today I'm getting married, and I'm freaking the fuck out.

Ugh, don't look at me like that. I'm not getting cold feet. My feet are so hot they feel like they're on fire. No, I'm just frazzled as Emmett put it. So much has happened since the day I proposed to Bella.

Bella quit her job indefinitely to finish getting better, Alyssa's starting a new school year, I'm getting a new class, Bella and I just got the keys to our new house, and the worst part?

I haven't had sex in three weeks.

Shut up, I'm a guy. I like sex. I love sex. I really love sex with Bella. However ever since "crunch time" as Bella put it, due to the closeness of the wedding date, it's like we're two ships passing in the night. By day, Bella does her therapy, and I work at the school, by night Bella, and I are calling this DJ, or that photographer, or going to fittings, or taste testing cakes, or Alyssa is meeting up with this friend or needs help with homework or blah, blah, blah.

By the time we get to bed at night we're both exhausted we barely hit the pillow before we're asleep only to wake back up and do it all over again.

Not now though. Oh no, now the wedding is finally here and tonight Alyssa will be going with Grandpa Charlie and Bella and I will be alone, secluded, in a nice big hotel room with a great big bed, a nice big Jacuzzi, champagne, chocolate strawberries, perhaps a little lingerie, one that I can slowly strip from her body, kissing every inch as I…

"Edward… Edward! EDWARD!" Jasper snaps his fingers in front of my face. I shake my head to rid myself of my naughty thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Dude, do you think you can get your mind away from Bella's tits and ass long enough to go meet her at the alter? The wedding's about to start!"

"SHIT!"

I jump out of my chair and race forward with Jasper and Emmett hot on my tail laughing at my stupid ass. I hear the music playing as I open the door and quickly make my way to the alter. As I stand there Emmett slaps his hand on my shoulder making my knees buckle slightly. I turn around and glare until he takes his hand off my shoulder.

"Dude. You need to calm down." He whisper laughs, making Jasper snort.

"Why, oh why, did I make you two my Best Men?" I ask under my breath.

"Because we're the only two you know, dipshit." Jasper snorts, Emmett laughs, and the Preacher clears his throat making us all feel like kids in a principle's office. Their laughter quickly stops as we try to stand taller making us look more 'grown up.'

Yeah. Right.

I turn myself forward and stare down the aisle as I watch my little girl come forward. Alyssa's hair has been curled into ringlets around her face and she's wearing the sweetest little white dress. I'm man enough to admit that seeing her with her big bright smile, her eyes glittering in the soft light, dancing down the aisle, and tossing flowers around her, that I got choked up. I could feel the tears starting in my eyes as she ran towards me and jumped into my arms. I could momentarily hear the laughter of the guests as I rub my nose against hers.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispers as she hugs me tight.

"I love you too, baby." I kiss her temple, my eyes squeezing shut tight as I try to hold the tears at bay. I let her down and she runs over to Grandma Renee, who is sitting beside my mother, both of them bawling their eyes out. Apparently they needed to hold each other up for our wedding day, and sitting on opposite sides of the church wasn't going to cut it.

Rosalie came down the aisle next. I smirked as I heard Emmett whimper quietly. Rose was wearing a long slinky champagne colored dress that looked like the sides wrapped around her and low on her chest. She looked beautiful. She smiled at me and I nodded my head at her as she took her place to the left of the aisle.

Alice came next and I heard Jazz take a deep breath. Alice wore another champagne colored dress. As the Matron of Honor hers was slightly different. Her dress still looked like it wrapped on the sides, but she had two wide straps, the top of the dress was rounded and she had a slight train in the back. Alice giggled at Jasper's look. I turned to look at him and he had his mouth wide open. I quickly stepped sideways and helped him close his mouth. The guests laughed as I moved back into place.

I looked down at my feet knowing who I'd see next. My beautiful Bella. I shifted my weight as I heard everyone stand and the beginnings of the wedding march started.

I could feel my heart beating faster and faster, but the moment I looked up, I felt it stop altogether.

There she was. My Bella. Christ, she's beautiful. Standing at the end of the aisle with her arm through her father's was the most beautiful woman I will ever see. I let my eyes stray to her dress. White silk that had a similar wrap shape at the sides of her chest like the other dresses with a satin champagne sash. Her train fell down behind her and flowed like liquid at her feet. I moved my eyes to her flowing mahogany hair that framed her luminescent skin. Her brown eyes were staring straight at me and I watched her take her lower lip between her teeth as we locked gazes.

I felt the tears sliding down my face and could feel the giant smile on my face as I watched her walk forward. After what felt like a millennia they both stopped directly in front of me. The Preacher said some words to which Charlie answered but I couldn't really hear them. All I could hear, see, feel was Bella. Her father pressed her hand into mine and felt her shaking. I lightly squeezed her hand and felt her do the same. Bella's lip slid out from between her teeth as a soft smile blinded me where I stood.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered as I reached forward to wipe a single tear from Bella's cheek.

"So are you." Bella whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

We both turned towards the Preacher and we listened to him pray over us both, before starting the ceremony. Time seemed to go so quickly and before I knew it, it was time to say the vows. Bella and I chose to say our own.

"Edward," he nodded his head towards me and I turned to Bella clearing my throat.

"Bella. I love you with every fiber of my being. I never knew something like this could be true. I never knew a love like ours could exist. And it's because it doesn't. Ours is a love like no other. Every touch, every kiss, every moment spent with you makes me fall in love with you all over again. I promise to love you through any troubles we may have. I promise to stand by you, through any and all obstacles. I promise to love Alyssa for the rest of my life and beyond. These are my promises to you, forever and always." I slowly slipped the wedding ring onto her finger and then kissed her knuckles softly.

"Bella." The Preacher nodded his head towards her and she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks before retaking my hands.

"Edward. From the very first moment we met I knew things would never be the same. From the first word you spoke I knew I would fall for you. From the first time we touched I knew that I was ruined for anyone else. You are my life, my love, my soul mate. Your everything I could have ever dreamed of. Your kindness, your compassion, your love for Alyssa. I am so thankful for you coming into our lives. I promise to forever love you. I promise to stand by your side through any and all tribulations. I promise to always be the strength in your heart, and your shoulder to cry on. These are my promises to you, forever and always." She slowly pushed my wedding ring onto my finger, and then kissed my knuckle like I did.

I seriously couldn't wait anymore. I needed to kiss her. I had to kiss her. I turned to the Preacher and quickly spoke, "Now?"

He laughed and nodded. "Now."

"Thank God." I quickly reached forward to hold Bella's face in my hands and pushed myself forward and kissed the hell out of her. Every moment we'd had had been leading to this kiss. It was long and passionate and felt like the very first kiss to the rest of our lives.

"May I present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen."

Bella and I broke apart at the sound of cheering and clapping behind us. I picked Bella up and twirled her around. Hearing her laugh filled my heart and I kissed her again.

I finally pulled back and let her feet touch the floor. I placed one hand in her hair and one around her waist and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Thank you, Bella." I choked out from behind my tears.

"For what, baby?" Bella asked as she held her hand against my face.

"For making me the most happiest man in the entire world. For loving me, for letting me love you and Alyssa. Bella, I swear I will love you until the end of time. Thank you." I picked her back up and twirled her as I repeated 'thank you' over and over again into her neck as the tears soaked us both, hers and mine.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen." I whispered into her neck.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Cullen." She squeezed me tightly and we finally broke apart. Alyssa ran at us and I picked her up twirling her around as well making her laugh before holding her tightly in my arms, taking Bella's hand in mine, and leading the three of us down the aisle towards our future.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So it's shorter than most, but it is an outtake after all. If you guys want something in particular for an outtake, leave me a review and I'll see what I can do. The next outtake won't be up for a while as I haven't written it yet but I will let you know it's a lemon *grins evily*<strong>

**Make sure to leave me some love or I'll forget about the lemon altogether and I'll leave these two right where they're at. Mwa ha ha ha ha!**

**Until next time!  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 22: Outtake Part 2

**Hey everyone. **

**Here is the next outtake of LLNO. For anyone who is still a youngin' this chapter is NOTHING but lemon... no plot, no extra characters... just good ol' fashioned lemony goodness. So fair warning to skip it. I do plan on trying to write out another chapter tonight to make up to those who are still in kid form and do a chapter of our little Alyssa. If it doesn't come out tonight, be sure to look out tomorrow for it. I promise I will get it out in the next few hours or so or sometime tomorrow.**

**SM owns these two loverlies... I just like to make them do bad, bad things.**

**See you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Outtake 2<strong>

The door slammed behind us as I pressed Bella's body against the wood with my own. Our lips; pressed hungrily together. Our hands; pulling on each other's wedding garments.

We were in our hotel room, having just left the wedding reception under a flurry of bird seed and screams of friends and family well wishing our new marriage. The entirety of the limo ride involved hot whispered breaths of love and lust as we tried with all our might to keep each other's clothes on.

We didn't have to worry about that now.

"I want you." I grunted into Bella's ear, flicking it with my tongue as I pressed my fingertips to her shoulder and collarbone.

"So much." She wrapped her fingers into my hair and pulled. Fuck, that felt good. I may have whimpered.

"Fuck Bella!" I pulled away from her and took her hand, walking us both to the foot of the king sized bed. I calmed myself and slowly pressed butterfly kisses to her forehead, slowly moving to her closed eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, down her jaw and then as soft as possible, pressed my lips to hers.

As we broke apart I pressed my forehead to hers and just looked at her. My hands were cupping her beautiful face.

"I love you, so much Mrs. Cullen," I whispered.

"And I love you Mr. Cullen," she whispered back, a tear streaking down her cheek. I pressed my lips to the salty trail. This was not a time for tears, only pure joy.

I turned her around gently and for the first time noticed her dress closed with small tiny buttons. It made me grin knowing I'd be able to press tiny kisses to her skin as I opened every one of them. Her porcelain skin inching further into view like little presents to my eyes. God, she's so beautiful.

"Thank-you."

_Did I say that out loud._

"Yes, sweetheart. I think you're brain filter is officially gone." She laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

"I can't help it Bella. You're so beautiful. Every thought in my head disappears but you, including brain-to-mouth filter."

She snickered and turned back to me after I finished with the dozens of tiny white buttons.

She was holding the front of the dress to her body while she turned but as we stared at each other in the eyes she let it drop and puddle at her feet. It took everything I could not to look straight down at her perfect body but I wanted to keep looking into those big chocolate eyes.

"So beautiful." I said as I continued staring at her eyes. I saw her cheeks blush and I smiled softly at her. She took my hand and gently placed it on her collarbone silently telling me to look. I stared at our intertwined hands as they slowly slid from her collarbone down towards her perfect breasts that were covered in a strap-less laced scrap of fabric. I heard my breath hitch as our hands slid against her hardened nipple and down further towards her flat stomach and below. A matching lace pair of white cheeky shorts enveloped her waist and I could hear myself moan as I let go of her hand and placed it around her hip, my fingers encompassing her ass and my thumb pressing close to that sweet spot between her creamy thighs, squeezing slightly.

My other hand seemed to have a mind of its own as I glanced up and saw her covered breast in my hand, my thumb caressing the hardened bud. I wrapped her tighter into my arms, my left hand caressing her ass, my right caressing her breast, and finally pressing my lips to hers, deepening the kiss with our tongues.

I broke the kiss and quickly leaned down, picking her up and gently laying her down on the bed. I stood at the side and slowly removed my clothes, all while staring at my beautiful Bella. Once down to my boxers I moved on top of her and pressed kiss after kiss into those delectable lips. She arched into my body and I quickly unclasped and removed her bra from her body, tossing it behind us somewhere on the floor. I wrapped my arms around her body pressing her fully into me and grinding my aching center into hers.

I could feel how wet and hot she was as we continued to grind our lower halves together as we kissed more and more frantically. I slid myself further down her body, moving my kisses to her chin, down the length of her graceful neck and to the middle of her chest. I placed a kiss against the skin near her heart and looked up at my wife. God, my wife.

"My wife." I whispered wondrously.

"My husband." She whispered back as her fingers wrapped into my hair.

"I will never get enough of that Bella; knowing you are my wife until the day I die. Knowing I get to keep you in my life and wake up to you every morning and go to bed with you every night… getting to make love to you when I want." I smirked at that last bit but the smirk soon disappeared as the wonderful feeling continued to grow in me. "It's like a dream come true baby. I will never get enough of you."

I slowly kissed and licked my way to her left breast, kissing all around her perfect globe before taking her peak into my mouth and sucking.

"Oh!" She arched her body into mine, letting me take more and more of her into my mouth. I took her other breast and gently rubbed her nipple between my fingers and massaging her breast in my hand.

" So perfect." I nipped and licked at her nipple before switching sides and doing the same to the other. Her nails were scratching against my scalp making me want to purr.

"Please… Edward."

I made my way to her naval and slowly encircled my tongue before dipping it into her belly button.

"You taste so good baby. All mine. Tell me." I moved further down and nuzzled my nose against her covered center. She cried out and her hips lifted from the bed into my face before I could press her hips back down into the bed.

"Tell me Bella. Tell me you belong to me and I'll make you feel so good baby. Say it. Out loud."

I quickly sat back on my heals and gently removed the last piece of fabric from her body. I pressed slow licking kisses against the inside of her creamy thighs sucking her skin into my mouth to claim her. MINE!

"Yes. Yours. All yours baby. Please Edward. I need to feel.. Oh, God!"

Before she could finish, I quickly swiped my tongue between her folds.

"Fuck Bella, you taste so good on my tongue. More baby. Give me more." I took another swipe and her fingers clenched in my hair pressing me further against her body. I smirked before taking her clit between my lips sucking and licking at it making her try to writhe against me. I felt myself smiling as I listened to her whimpers and half-worded sentences.

"Oh Edward… I can't… I need… Oh please!"

I knew what she was asking for and I slowly entered one then two fingers into her tight entrance. I continued licking and sucking at her nub while pushing my fingers further inside of her, faster and faster.

"Yes! Just like… oh fuck… You're gonna… oh my god!"

I took my lips off of her, keeping the fast paced motion of my fingers as I quickly looked up at her from between her legs.

"No, baby not God. Edward." I removed my fingers from her making her whimper in loss and placed my tongue at her entrance. Faster and faster I pressed my tongue against her, moving my thumb to her swollen nub.

"You're an… ass.. Oh, fuck!"

I chuckled, causing vibrations to run through her taking her straight to the edge. She screamed my name as her legs clamped around my head, her body coming off the bed and her orgasm flowing out of her body into my awaiting mouth. I licked and sucked everything she gave me, allowing her body to drift slowly back to Earth.

"Holy Hell." She whimpered and I laughed right out. She looked up at me as I crawled up her body.

"You know… that was… not nice." She breathed out heavily.

"I'm sorry, are we talking about the remark or the orgasm… because I can stop if you want." I open mouth kissed against her ribs, sucking and humming at her taste.

"Hey, I got mine. You'd only be hurting yourself." She laughed as she pushed me over on to my backside.

"Tease." I gripped her hips in my hand as she kissed my neck and shoulders.

"You love it." She smirked back.

"That I do." I grunted as her tongue flicked my nipple.

"My turn." She grinned as she slowly moved her lithe body downwards, rubbing her wet center against my boxer covered cock. I groaned quickly hoping to keep her there but she continued down until her legs were straddling my thighs.

"Yes, please." I grunted as her teeth nipped at my abs.

Bella kissed and licked her way around my abs slowly moving lower and lower until her hot breath was directly over the tent in my boxers. She made no move but continued to breathe heavily on my cock.

"Fuuuck, Bella."

"Well, you did call me a tease."

"I wasn't being literal about it!" I laughed and she giggled. She finally took pity on me and pulled my boxers down my legs, letting my hard, weeping cock free. The cold air made it twitch, which made Bella giggle.

Throwing my boxers behind her she leaned down and took a quick swipe at my tip with her tongue.

"Ungh." My hips tried to leap forward but her legs clamped down around mine.

"You taste good too, Edward. So very, very good."

She ran her tiny hand up and down my cock, stroking so, so, slowly before placing a wet kiss to the tip, leaving her mouth wrapped around me. My hands clenched around the pillow at my head as slowly lowered her lips and started to descend over my length. Teasingly, her lips touched a new piece of hardened skin, and I felt like I would go insane at the slowness of it all. Inch… inch… inching down around my cock I felt her wet hot mouth until finally the tip of my cock hit the back of her throat.

If there's one thing I can say about making love to my girl, it's that she could give head like no other. I've never felt anything as good as her mouth wrapped around me… well, except her p…

"FUCK!" I growled as Bella sucked a damn vacuum around my cock causing me to grip my fists tighter into the pillows. Her head started bobbing around me and I had to move her hair out of her face to see her magnificent lips wrapped around me. Bella looked up at me and I swear I thought I saw her smile around my cock. The sight made my head jerk back, my teeth clench, and her name fall from my mouth. I couldn't take much more of this. I felt ready to blow.

"Bella… baby… I can't… you need to stop… I want… inside you."

Bella's lips popped off my cock and she flattened her tongue and licked from base to tip before leaving a lingering kiss on the tip. I pulled her body up mine and left a searing kiss on her lips.

"So good Bella. You always feel so damn good when you suck my cock… but if you kept going…" I let the sentence trail as I saw her pull her lip between her teeth and a lust filled smile graced her face.

"Vixen!" I turned us over and pressed her body into the bed, our teeth clashing, our tongues fighting for dominance, neither of us letting the other win.

We broke the kiss and I moved myself into place between her legs. I pressed my forehead against hers staring into her eyes as she gave me the silent okay and slowly pushed inside of her. We both moaned at the feeling as I stayed tightly pressed into her heat giving her the time to adjust to my size. When her hips began to move I knew it was okay and I slowly pulled out before thrusting back inside. In. Out. In. Out. We both moved in perfect harmony reaching for our ending release. I reached forward and pressed my lips against Bella's, kissing and licking her lips as our hips moved faster. Our mutual groans swirled in the air together at the feel of our love pushing higher and higher.

I felt so close already from the blowjob earlier that I knew it wouldn't take me much longer but I couldn't finish before her. I needed her to cum.

"Are you..?"

"So close, Edward… just a little more. Harder baby." I pushed myself up on to my fists and pressed harder into her, letting my pelvic bone grind against her clit and soon I felt her muscles contracting around me, milking me for my release.

"God Bella, I can feel you. You feel so good cumming around me."

"EDWARD!" She cried out, her body wrapping around mine as I moved faster to keep her release going.

"Cum for me Edward. Cum, my husband."

Her whispered plea was all it took for me to release inside her.

"BELLA!" I yelled out as I pressed once, twice, three more times into her. I collapsed against her body and wrapped my arms underneath her as she held on to me tightly.

As our breaths turned back to normal I pressed a soft kiss against her mouth.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

I gently removed myself from her embrace and fell to the side of her, pulling her body into mine as we both drifted off into a satiated deep sleep. We'd be back up in the middle of the night I'm sure but as for now we both had all the time in the world to touch, caress, kiss, and to make love. For now, the knowledge of that was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the wedding night. Did I do it justice? Did you enjoy it? <strong>

**I see that I got a few reviews and I'm so thankful for each and every one of them. I was truly hoping to receive more than 60 ish reviews... so maybe you all that read could leave me some love? Maybe? Please?  
><strong>

**Let's go with this... if I get more than 100 reviews for this story, I'll start up the next story.  
><strong>

**I have the prologue and a few chapters written out for it... I had a beta for my new story, but I think something came up because I never heard back to get the chapters fixed... so unless someone contacts me about being a beta, the next story will be beta-less as well.**

**And if you need something to review about... if there's a part of this story you'd like to see or maybe I didn't quench your thirst of a certain part of the story let me know and I'll write something.**

**Until next time everyone!**


	27. Chapter 23: Alyssa's Adoption

**Hey everyone, sorry I didn't get the chapter up last night. I kept falling asleep. Anyway, here is the outtake as promised. As you can see from the chapter's name this is Alyssa's adoption. Uh... I'll warn you, it may need a tissue... I don't really know but I thought it was tooth ache sweet. So get one if you need it...**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Alyssa Adoption Outtake<strong>

"Home sweet home." Bella sighed as we opened the door to our new home. We had just gotten back from a week-long stay in the Bahamas, courtesy of Mom and Dad. We sat on the beach drinking froo froo drinks (which I will never admit to Emmett and Jasper), eating all manners of fruits, dining in the hotel's hall for special dinners, watching Bella clad in a barely there bikini during pool and ocean time, taking a boat out of the marina to go snorkeling, watching Bella scream in fright/excitement when we went jet skiing.

If they had it, we did it, and in the middle of all that was a LOT of doing it. Sex I mean. Definitely something we couldn't get enough of. We were constantly sleeping in because almost all night was spent wrapped around each others bodies. Looking at Bella I couldn't help but sigh. I missed seeing her sun-kissed skin. Six hours of flight time plus an hour's worth of travel time home was just far too long to see my Bella's breathtaking body.

"I know that we miss Alyssa and everyone… and I'm not denying it at all… but I miss our honeymoon already. Let's go back." I tried to pull her away from the doorway but she laughed and dug her heals in.

"No Edward. I miss my baby girl. Not to mention you'll be starting your classes on Monday, Alyssa starts too and I have to help your mother with the new Art Center we're opening in two weeks."

I pouted but I knew she was right. I had class, Alyssa had class, and it seemed now that Bella was finally better things were really starting to move forward. Bella felt she didn't want to go right back into being a nurse especially with everything just beginning with our family so in the meantime while she decides what to do, Bella's been helping my mother with her foundation work. On numerous times my mother's told me that Bella's been doing wonderfully and hopes she'll continue at the foundation. Bella seems to enjoy it.

Just as I was about to pick her up she seemed to jump in surprise.

"Oh, crap I forgot to get our mail." She ran down the porch steps and down the sidewalk to the blue and white mailbox at the bottom of the street. She quickly grabbed the mail and, in a shockingly surprising moment of grace, took the porch steps two at a time. I kind of stood there stunned, because… well that shit just doesn't happen. My stunned expression caused her to smack me in the stomach with the mail. She laughed loudly but before she could walk into the house I quickly picked her up bridal style.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing!" She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck as I started for the door.

"Why I'm carrying my beautiful, amazing, bride-to-be across the threshold, my lady." She hummed sweetly as I carried her into the house and closed the door with my foot. I carried her into the kitchen where I sat her on her feet, gave her a quick peck on the lips and slapped her on the ass.

"Now, get in here and make me a sammich."

She spun around and tried to kick me as I ran out of the room laughing loudly.

"Ass!"

"You love me!" I yelled back as I quickly picked up our bags to take to the laundry room. As I was placing our stuff in the washer I heard something that made my heart skip a few beats.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed so loudly I thought my heart would fall out of my chest and on to the floor. I threw the bags down and ran back into the kitchen.

"BELLA! Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" I quickly tried to look her over to make sure she wasn't bleeding or hurt but there didn't seem to be anything wrong but the tears falling down her face.

"Bella, you're starting to freak me out! What's going on?"

She handed me the manilla envelope and the piece of computer paper on top. I looked down and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cullen,_

_I did not wish to bother you during your honeymoon so I hope by the time you read this you'll have been back and are in good health. I wished to congratulate you both and inform you that Judge Madison has approved the adoption of one ALYSSA NICOLE BLACK to EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN. Inside you will find copies of all the court documents and paperwork regarding her name change to ALYSSA NICOLE CULLEN. If you have any further questions please do not hesitate in contacting our firm._

_Congratulations on the nuptials and adoption_

_Sincerely,_

_J. Jenks_

"Oh my God." I whispered. It's official. I have a baby girl. Alyssa was legally both Bella's and mine.

"It's official. You're her daddy." Bella whispered softly.

I looked up at Bella and saw her face streaming with tears only then realizing the tears leaking from my eyes.

"I have a daughter… My baby…" I mumbled before dropping the papers and picking Bella up and twirling her around the kitchen.

I let Bella go and quickly forced my hands into her hair, pulling her into a searing, fiery kiss. The kiss was burned into my being as I let everything settle in my mind.

"I love you. Oh, God I love you Bella." I said forcefully as I went back to kissing her sweet lips.

Alyssa Nicole Cullen. God, that sounded so fucking good. Her name was on repeat in my head, constantly playing over and over and over. Alyssa Nicole Cullen. Alyssa Nicole Cullen.

Bella broke the kiss and reached her arms around my neck holding me so, so tightly. After letting go I picked the papers up off the floor, grabbed Bella's hand along with my keys and pulled her towards the front door.

"Edward, where are we going?" She yelled as we quickly got into the car. I placed the key into the ignition but turned towards my wonderful wife before starting the car up.

"We're going to my parents house. We're going to get our daughter!" I turned the ignition and quickly backed out of the driveway and on to the street, racing forward towards my parent's home. I knew for the last half of the week she would be at my parent's place and we were going to go get her and bring her home. We were going to bring my daughter home.

~*~*~LLNO~*~*~

I pulled into the driveway, screeching tire before quickly putting it in park and shutting off the ignition. Bella didn't even wait for me to open her door and as we made it to the front of the vehicle I took her hand in mine and we ran to the front door of my parent's home. I didn't even bother knocking as I pushed the door open causing it to smack against the door stopper. Luckily it was there or my mother would've had my ass.

At the sound of the door my mother ran into the hallway from the kitchen, her eyes wide in shock as she saw us running forward.

"Edward, what on Earth is…"

"Where's Alyssa?" I begged as I searched the ground floor for her.

"She's in the kitchen. Edward, what's going on?"

I ran into the kitchen and there she was. Alyssa was standing on a stool at my mother's counter top, staring at the Kitchenaid as it turned some type of dessert batter. Her brown eyes were twinkling in the light, her hair cascading down her back, her little hands holding on to the counter as she bounced slightly in excitement over what her and my mom… her grandmother… had been making before we came in.

"Alyssa." I whispered and she turned towards the doorway with a confused look on her face before the Fourth of July bright smile lit up her face. She jumped off the stool and ran at me, where I had just enough time to fall to my knees and pull her into a massive hug.

"YOU'RE HOME! I missed you!" I held her deep in my arms as I inhaled her sweet scent. I couldn't get enough. I couldn't hold back any of my emotions. I just had no control over any of it. I could feel the tears leaking down my face. Alyssa lifted her head from my chest and stared confusedly back at me.

"Daddy, why are you crying? Aren't you happy to see me?"

_Oh God. I'm her daddy._

"Baby girl, I am SO happy to see you that I can't even hold back my happy tears!"

"They're happy tears?" she asked me quietly as she tried to wipe them away from my cheeks.

"Yeah sweetheart. Very happy tears."

I turned my head to stare at Bella and my mother, who seems Bella had told of our surprise because her face was covered in tears as well.

I turned back towards Alyssa and picked her up, carrying her over to Bella.

"Alyssa, sweetie, daddy and I want to tell you something okay?"

She nodded her head and my mother left to go back into the kitchen to give us some privacy. Bella and I walked over to the couch and sat down with Alyssa in my arms.

"Alyssa remember how daddy's last name is Cullen and how when mommy and daddy got married my last name changed to Cullen too?" Bella asked her.

Alyssa nodded but she had a slight frown on her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well… You two have the same last name but I don't. My last name is Black. Will I be a Cullen?"

I looked over at Bella who nodded to me. I set Alyssa on her feet in front of me and took her hands in mine.

"Well baby, mommy and I were able to take care of that we went to see some people and they helped us change your last name to Cullen too."

Her head jerked up to look at me and Bella.

"Does that mean I'm no longer a Black?"

"Baby, you'll always be a Black but it just means you'll have my last name. Are you okay with that?"

She took a minute to think, during which I thought my heart would stop beating.

"Does this mean you'll be my real daddy? Not just me calling you daddy, but my really real daddy?" She asked hopefully.

I smiled a mile wide and nodded my head. "If you'll have me as your really real daddy I would be so, so happy."

She nodded her head vigorously which made both Bella and I laugh. "YES! YES! YES!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed as tightly as her little body could. I held her to me just breathing in the scent of my daughter. I would never get over saying that. I HAVE A DAUGHTER!

I pulled Bella into our little family group hug which made Alyssa giggle and us laugh. I don't know how long we sat there together before I heard a clicking sound in the background. We all turned towards the noise and found my father standing beside my mother holding a camera taking pictures of the three of us.

"Don't mind me, I'm just taking pictures of our newest Cullen granddaughter." My mother said proudly.

She had us push together closer where I wrapped one arm around Bella's waist and held Alyssa in my lap, taking a beautiful snapshot of my family.

My family.

Right here, right now, Bella was definitely right. I turned towards Bella and kissed her temple before whispering in her ear.

"Home sweet home."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. How was it? Did you tear up? Did you get a tooth ache? I'd like to put in there I am in no way responsible for any teeth that need pulled or filled due to sweetness of this chapter... hehehe<strong>

**So let me know what you think of it. As always reviews are a wonderful way to show your appreciation of this story.  
><strong>

**If you're hoping to read something in particular don't forget to ask!  
><strong>

**Until next time!**


	28. Chapter 24: Teaser

**As you can probably tell from the name of the chapter this is a Teaser chapter. Reason being… well, I'll let you read on further and figure it out for yourself.**

**See you at the bottom!**

**I do not own the Twilight series… I just like playing Puppet Master! **

**MWA HA HA HA HA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Teaser<strong>

"I am SOOOO bored." Alice said as she flopped down on to Jasper's lap on the couch.

"Me too. There has to be something we can do." Rose replied. She had her head laying in Emmett's lap.

"Like what? There's no music, no TV, no Xbox, no fun." Emmett said lazily with his head against the back of the couch.

Bella and I were sitting on the love seat snuggled together as we all huddled in the candlelight. The six of us had been at our place, while Alyssa was at Charlie's house for the weekend, when the nasty storm hit. Bella wouldn't let anyone drive in this weather. Of course because the weather had been so bad, the power had gone out and had been out for the last two hours while the storm raged. We were all sitting in my living room trying to think of something to pass the time.

"Cards?" Bella asked.

Everyone groaned, shaking their heads.

"Twister!" Emmett yelled and Jasper whacked him on the back of the head.

"OH! OH! I know! Truth Or Dare!" Alice started bouncing up and down in her excitement which made me grimace because of the look on Jasper's face. Ugh.

"Umm… Honey… could you… maybe." He grabbed a hold of Alice's arms and settled her down. I'm sure you all understood why. We just laughed out loud.

"Oops. Sorry Jazzy."

"Blech." Bella grimaced. She hid her head in my chest and I hid mine in her hair.

"Let's play Truth Or Dare." Alice requested more calmly. No one groaned or denied wanting to play so I shifted Bella off my lap.

"If we're playing this, we are in desperate need of alcohol." I quickly kissed Bella's lips, grabbed a flashlight off the coffee table, and ran downstairs to the bar in the basement to get essentials (meaning vodka, whiskey and rum.) Jasper met me at the top of the stairs and I handed him two of each types in a small laundry type basket before making my way to the kitchen. The girls were grabbing munchies and coke bottles to take to the living room and together we all settled back, drinks in hand and munchies in bowls.

Alice sat forward from her place beside Jasper and looked at each of us with an evil grin on her face. The candle in front of her was glowing against her skin making her seem even more sinister than normal. It was really quite eerie because right before she spoke lightning and thunder flooded from the windows outside lighting the room in white.

"So… who's first."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright all you lovely LLNO fans, here's the drill. I'm bored. <strong>

**Obviously. **

**And I want my characters to play Truth or Dare. And then (because I know the game won't last long) They're going to play "I have never…"**

**Now, if you're not understanding the second game here's how it's played. The first person says something like "I have never had sex in a car." Anyone who has had sex in a car has to take a drink. The raunchier or more surprising has to be said out loud to the rest of the crew and then it's the next person's down the line.**

**I want truth questions**

**I want dare questions**

**I want I Have Never's…**

**Start sending them to me VIA review, and the best ones will be put in this chapter. **

**There's a method to my madness people and this isn't just a boredom chapter. I have a part 2 that will go to this. So leave me some love, send me your questions and I'll see you all later.  
><strong>

**Until next time!**


End file.
